A Year of Drabbles
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::Completed::. A drabble everyday for a year. Some on the manga, some AU, most about Belca. Thank you!
1. First Glance

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_13__th__ June 2010  
First glance_

Linna just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was a pretty young thing, with long black hair and big bright eyes. It was a shame that she worked at such a place, but Mariebelle was just too cute.

The head guard felt his cheeks go red as she glanced up from beside an equally pretty blonde beside her. Coughing into his hand, Linna barely choked out his questions to the head of the 'house'.

Smiling, Linna waved at the pretty young woman promising to come back for a visit as he left with his fellow soldiers.

* * *

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	2. Princesses' Thoughts

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_14__th__ June 2010_

Musca dangled quitely from Seamrog's shoulders. Her Knight was very useful, but she would never admit to liking him as much as she did. Glancing ahead, Musca's eyes rested on her commoner brother at the blonde bard tugging his arm. Just behind the two her commoner brothers guard watched them with a quiet smile.

Hugging Seamrog's head slightly, Musca knew that if her other two brothers were with them right now, then it would be perfect.

Of course, she would never admit to any of this. They _were_ all commoners afterall.

* * *

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	3. Looking Back

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_15__th__ June 2010_

Running forwards, Belca tried not to trip over himself as he kept moving. He wasn't sure just how many of Kiliko Lagans men were following them, but he knew that they had to be outran. Keeping hold of the newly crowned princes hand (his brothers hand) he kept them both running.

Then Orcelito let go of his hand.

Turning with a slight spin, Belca knew that this wasn't going to go well.

* * *

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	4. Nothing

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_16__th__ June 2010_

"I should have sent them on their way. First thing in the morning."

Sitting with his back against the cold stone wall, Belca had had some time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was also enough time for Belca to be swallowed by dark thoughts of Linna's and Eco's demise.

Eco was surely dead, and Linna on the way if he wasn't already.

All of it was useless.

All of _this_ was for nothing.

* * *

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	5. Prevention

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_17__th__ June 2010_

When Linna had looked out of the window to see a young girl being held hostage while Prince Belca stood across trying to save her while an arrow was pointed to his back, he thought that it was the most horrorific moment of his life.

But when Belca had then decided that he was worth less than Linna was, and had put his life in danger just so Linna himself would be safe, Linna realised that there was going to be more moments like this.

And it was those moments like this that he had to prevent.

He had come to care and even love Prince Belca with all his being. He wasn't about to fail him. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	6. Dresses

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Review Replies:**

**RyokoBear:** Yeah, I didn't know either. +C Sword and Cornett is a Manga, and the woman is Belca, the main character. ^_^ Don't worry, Linna didn't know in the manga either. Thank you so much for reviewing! And being my first reviewer!

**Kirino Tsuki:** Yay! I love the Linna/Belca thing too. They're just so funny together! Thank you! Musca is a little annoying, but in a cute way. Thank you for both reviews!

**ded: ...**What?

**SecondtoNon:** I'm hoping to actually get something finished for once. Thank you for both reviews and for the luck! ^_^

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_18__th__ June 2010_

Belca was not fond of wearing dresses.

Eco didn't seem to mind ("You're still not as pretty as me!"), but as a man Belca refused to get attatched to a dress. Tugging down the hem of the dresses sleeves, Belca inwardly groaned as Eco went starry eyed at some of the dancers passing by them.

Smiling over at Linna, the Prince sent a look of sympathy and rolled his eyes. Linna went bright red, with a small smile in return.

Well, maybe the dress wasn't _that_ bad.

* * *

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	7. Brothers

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_19__th__ June 2010_

Looking out over the vast castle garden, Prince Hector waited as his precious youngest brother Belca made his way over. Putting the book he was holding down, Hector smiled brightly as the dark haired boy - only eight years old - began to run to him.

Hector had never been able to keep a smile off of his face whenever he caught sight of Belca. The boy was always full of energy and had a knack for being honestly blunt. And Hector loved it.

Holding out his arms, Hector pulled the little boy into his chest planting a small kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**Leoanda:** The first week is complete! Yay! See ya tomorrow!


	8. Sweetcorn

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Review Replies:**

**Kirino Tsuki:** Thank you! I love the flash back of them in the manga, so I wanted to write a moment about it. Thank you once again!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_20th__ June 2010_

Handing over a pot of hot sweetcorn, Eco's smile widened considerably as Belca pratically snatched the small tub out of the blondes hands. Musca had given the exact same reaction only a few seconds before. Belca took the small spoon that came with the pot of sweetcorn and began to eagerly tuck into the brightly coloured food, humming with satisfaction.

Laughting quietly, Eco wondered if he would be able to write a song about how much of a glutten the prince was.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Second week! See ya tomorrow!


	9. Red Snowflake

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_21st__ June 2010_

The house was small, dark and since winter had settled in, damp.

But when the first flakes of snow began to fall, coating the world in a layer of pure white, Belca felt a small bubble of excitement well up in his chest. His breath misted over the small window as he continued to watch the snow fall.

Smiling, Belca glanced over his shoulder her his mother sat sewing on of her dance costumes who smiled sadly back at him. Unbeknown to the boy, his mother was waiting for the day when his father would take him from her.

And from the blood she had coughed up this morning, it was going to be soon.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Second week! See ya tomorrow!


	10. Rethinking

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Review Replies:**

**Kirino Tsuki:** Ahahah! Yeah! Eco kinda sings a song about Belca being a glutton in the manga, but its only one panel long T_T. Thank you for pointing out my mistake! I missed out a "at" before the "his". Thank you sooooo much!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_22nd__ June 2010_

Skimming through one of the many books on the underground library shelves, Orcelito scowled as he waited for Lord Lagan to come back into the room. The Lord had stepped out for only a few seconds, but it was enough for the Prince to take advantage to allow all the information to settle in.

It was impossible.

All of it was completely impossible.

With everything Orcelito had been brought up with, and with all the contradictory evidance that he was currently reading, the young Prince wasn't quite sure as to just what he was supposed to think.

All of it just seemed so impossible.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	11. Trust

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Review Replies:**

**Kirino Tsuki:** Yeah, I've really started to feel for Orcelito lately. I mean he's obviously got a plan of some kind, but theres gonna be sacrifices along the way. Thank you for continuing to review! It always makes my day! *bows low*

**lazeee an demented:** Yay! I love the LinnaxBelca pairing too! Their soo cute! And its obvious that there's gonna be more bonding with future chappies! I can't wait! Thank you for reviewing!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_23rd__ June 2010_

Smiling, Linna felt relief flush through him.

The book that his Royal Highness, Prince Belca, had brought had some clues as to what they should do next. Currently, the two of them were alone with nothing to go on but that book.

"This book is just a book... It's only a story. I think its better to leave it that way."

Looking up sharply, Linna wondered if he had heard right.

"...Your Highness..."

Becla had turned, shutting the book and acting as though they had not just made an important discovery.

"-Could you... not trust me?"

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	12. Release

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Review Replies:**

**Kirino Tsuki:** I know. I love Linna always taking care of Belca. There just soo cute! Thank you!

**lazeee an demented:** Not yet, no. I'm only up to Chapter 20. There aren't any further updates that I can get my hands of just now, so I'm biting my lip and keenly awaiting the next chapters. Thank you! ^_^

**A Year of Drabbles**

_24th__ June 2010_

Kissing down the Prince's neck, Linna wondered not for the first time just how one man could be. Belca was wriggling beneath his hands as shivers passed through the both of them. The two of them were in the Prince's royal chamber, having just been released from their seperate prison cells, and after entering the room, Linna had pushed Belca up against the wall, kissing him.

Slipping his arms around the ex-guards neck, Belca melted into the hold.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	13. School AU 1

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Note II:** This ones an AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_25th__ June 2010_

"Oh no!"

Running through the corridors, Belca rushed to get to his class. He was late - again - and if he didn't pass this course then his father would be disappointed. After his mothers death, his father had offered him support... in exchange for him passing all of his courses. Glancing at his watch for a second, Belca kept on running.

And ran right into a senoir student.

"Ah!"

Bumping against each other, Belca smiled while yelling over his shoulder.

"Sorry!"

Blinking, Linna - the senoir student - looked after the junior, the image of those large eyes burned into his mind.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	14. Gluttony Song

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Review Replies:**

**Kirino Tsuki:** Hahahah! No! You should give into the thoughts! Thank you so much!

**lazeee an demented:** Awww! Thank you! I'm glad that it made you happy! And thank you for the website, but I'm gonna read them properly, I'm just waiting for the tanslation. But, thank you!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_26th__ June 2010_

"Oh my~ o~h my! What is this? Our Prince is a glutton, and he eats all day!  
Oh my~ o~h my! Just what shall we do? The Prince is hungry and we're all out of stew!"

"Would. You. Shut. UP!"

"But Belca~!"

Clenching his fists, Belca glared at the bard. It was bad enough that Eco was prancing around like a girl without him singing such embarrassing things!

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	15. School AU 2

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Note II:** Another AU. Latching on from thirteen.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_27th__ June 2010_

Chewing on the end of his pencil, Belca tried to focus on studying. It was extremely boring, but if he didn't pass the next test then his elder brother Hector, would be after him. Not to mention Orcelito. Sighing, the teen turned the next page.

"Belca!"

"Hello, Eco."

"Hey! I made a friend today! His names Linna-tan!" Smiling down at the younger teen, the blonde indicated the man walking beside him. "Linna-tan this is Belca-tan."

Smiling up, Belca looked into widened brown eyes.

The same brown eyes that had stopped him from being able to concentrate on his studying.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	16. Running

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Review Replies:**

**Chocolate Pockey-chan:** Erm.. Thank you for reviewing!

**lazeee an demented:** Your welcome! =^_^= Yes, I will write a longer one soon! I hope it doesn't disappoint! Thank you!

**Brenda:** Oh, I know! I can't believe that I'm the only one to write for +C Sword. I've wanted to read some, and I had to create the catagory! Thank you for reviewing!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_28th__ June 2010_

He kept running.

It was dark, raining, and he was alone. He was sick of being alone. He was always alone. Running was the only thing he knew. He had no light, no hope, and nothing to hang onto. When the world crashed around him, he just kept running, leaving everything behind.

It felt like he had been running for years. Too long. Much too long.

He had ran to yet another town, passing through, greeting people he once knew, and then he continued running.

Passing a riverbed, he had unknowingly saved his light. The light to prevent him from running. Prince Belca was stubbon, innocent and brash. He was bright, full of hope and the Prince just couldn't hide his emotions.

That was when Eco decided to stop running.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	17. Secret Books

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Prompt:** Box. A random word from my little brother.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_29th__ June 2010_

Hector grinned as he marched his two younger brothers up the long set of stairs in the castle. He loved being the eldest when it came to things like this. Carrying two boxes himself, he looked over his shoulder at the worried looking Belca and the precariously balanced Orcelito.

Belca had only been with them for a few months now, but he was fitting in just nicely. But Hector felt that he still had to work on the boys manners. Grinning fully, the Heir to the Throne watched as Orcelito righted himself, making sure not to drop any of the four boxes he was carrying.

"Big brother, what exactly are we carrying?" The young blond prince enquired.

"Oh, its only a few books. I got them from a friend," Hector answered, still grinning.

"A friend?"

"Yep! A very good friend. He always has the best books."

"Doesn't his Royal Majasty the King have all the best books in the Royal Library, Your Highness?" Belca's eyes could barely be seen over the stacked boxes that he carried.

"Yes, he does. But father doesn't have _these_ types of books. And please call me 'Big brother', Belca."

"Hai."

"What type of books does father not have, big brother?" Looking at the boxes he carried, Orcelito looked slightly confused.

"Oh, just some adult books. I'll show you when you're a little older."

* * *

**Leoanda:** One guess as to what the adult books are. Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	18. Pushing

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Review Replies:** Thank you! Yeah, I love Hector too! I mean, he was only in two chapters and yet he's one of the best characters. Thank you once again!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_30th__ June 2010_

Trembling, Belca clenched his eyes shut. Breathing coming in harsh gasps, he clamped down on his muscles, grabbing out at the nearest object to steady himself, the young Prince bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. They needed to be as quiet as possible if they were going to get away with this. Pushing upwards, the dark haired teen pushed a second moan back down his throat as he moved along with his partener.

Grabbing for the stone-hold above his head, Becla glanced back over his shoulder as Eco followed him up the very slanted slope. They were being chased by some of Laguns soldiers, and Eco had had the idea that they could out climb them. It was working, if only because the soldiers didn't know that they were there.

And they were trying to keep it that way.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Now, who thought that this was gonna be a naughty one? Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	19. Mariebelle' Outfit

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_1st July 2010_

Swaying her hips, Musca looked over at her commoner of an older brother. He was sat on one of the wooden chairs in their shared room at the newest inn. He was still in his 'Mariebelle' outfit, but had yet to change. Eco was downstairs in the main room with Linna, and Seamog had gone off somewhere (she wasn't completely sure where) leaving the two of them alone.

The small blonde Princess was sat on the bed watching the commoner, while quietly eating a buiscuit. The commoner was actually quite pretty with the wig on. His large dark eyes were half closed with exaustion, and his rosey cheeks glimmered in the candlelight.

She didn't like Belca being a commoners son and her half-brother. But his mother had to have been pretty if Belca was this pretty and a male.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	20. Big Bang Theory

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_2nd July 2010_

"The big bang theory?"

"Yep!" Eco answered.

"Whats that?" Seamrog asked.

"Duh! You drop something from a height, and it goes bang. The theory is that it doesn't always make a bang. Sometimes it makes a 'thud' sound," Belca said nonchantly.

"No, Belca-chan. That isn't what it means. Although it's true that dropping something from a hight can make a different sound than a different object being dropped from the same height," the blonde man tapped his chin as he smiled at them.

"Perhaps Eco-san is referring to the creation of the universe?" Linna asked, recieving stares from everyone within the group. It was an ingenious idea, but one that a common soldier isn't really expected to thing of.

"No, that isn't it either. Although it is certainly something to sing about. 'The Creation of the Universe'. It sounds deep," Eco smiled.

"Then what are you talking about?" Belca asked getting ticked off.

"The things that happed between two people, of course!"

* * *

**Leoanda:** Ba~d Eco-tan! Stop thinking such naughty things! Anyway, thank you for reading! See ya tomorrow!


	21. Distance

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Review Replies:**

**lazeee an demented:** Yay! I'm actually glad that I managed to get people, I wasn't too sure. Thank you! And yeah, I forgot to change the end note on drabble nineteen, so thank you for pointing that out! And thank you for always reviewing!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_3rd July 2010_

After a few days traveling, the small group had decided to stop by a small lake. The weather was still quite cold, but the water hadn't frozen over just yet. The surrounding trees were bare and damp with the mornings rain. Thankfully it had stopped not too long ago, but they still hadn't made as much progress as they had hoped.

Eco was smiling at the young Princess, trying to keep the groups morality up. Seamrog was hopping about, agreeing with the young bard, smiling and sweating. Belca was sat near the lake, lost in thought or memory. He had been doing that a lot recently.

It worried Linna that the third - no, second - Prince was slowly becoming distant from them.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	22. Separation

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_4th July 2010_

Things were becoming desperate.

Peeking outside the door, Musca snook past the soldier that had been guarding her room and ran down the hallway. Although their were castle soldiers guarding the other royal apartment rooms, Musca was know for heading down this particular hallway. Holding tightly onto her dressing-gown, she picked up her pace upon seeing the slant of light coming from the tall doorway.

Raising her hand, she paused for a moment as she heard a voice other than her eldest brother.

"You think so?"

"Well, yeah!"

The first voice held the unmistakable laughter of her brother Hector. The second was that dirty commoner that had come to the castle recently.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Thats not a reason, Bela."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"It is, because I said so! And thats it!"

"Alright then."

Huffing in anger, Musca turned around and ran back the way she came. She wouldn't visit her brother while the commoner was there.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	23. Dancer AU 1

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**NoteII:** A different AU from the school. Its in the same world as the manga, but a what if. In this case, what if Belca had stayed with his mother?

**A Year of Drabbles**

_5th July 2010_

Standing on the corner of the west side of the main market area, Linna watched the caravans set up for the festival. The market place was a flurry of noise and strums of notes, people chatting and laughing. The caravans themselves were dotted in a circle, with the usual stalls splayed in colour surrounding the platform where the royals would sit and watch the festival unfold.

Not too far from Linna, one caravan of dancers were setting up their stall, trying out their instruments and leaning over to a second stall to other carnival folk, talking, laughing and swapping treasures.

Catching the soldiers eye, a young man stepped out of the dancers caravan wearing three-quarted white pants, and a loose blue shirt. The gold hoops through his ears pegged him as a gypsy, and the woman standing beside him, tugging his arm, had the same hoops. Marking of a clan most likely.

Glancing up, the soldier and the dancer locked eyes.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	24. Rememberance

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**NicLan:** Thank you! Yeah, I love that Universe, it can give me some really good ideas for actual stories. Maybe, I'll make it someday. Thank you once again!

**Note:** Themes and prompts are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_6th July 2010_

Breathing in, the King looked out at his three sons. He was sick, and his eldest was to inherit. His pretty daughter would grow up spoiled with love and become a lady just like her mother had been. Orcelito would support Hector in every decision that needed to be made.

But, Belca on the other hand. The boy had no ambition. Though it was to be expected. Maybe Hector would do something with him. Make him useful.

His mother had been a beautiful woman, and his wife had been just as beautiful if in a more refined and reserved way.

Coughing, the King waited to join those two beautiful women.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	25. Hunting Dinner

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**Review Replies:**

**lazeee an demented:** I do love the prompts. I'm actually thinking of starting a few stories from some of them, but I still have loads of things to do. So I guess I just have to finish everything else first, but there is deffinately a pin in some of these. It makes me really happy when you review, so thank you so much!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_7th July 2010_

"Can we not?"

"No, we have to."

"We really have to?"

"We _really_ have to."

"Fine."

Huffing, Musca turned away as Seamrog aimed for the pretty white rabbit a few yards away. If they wanted to eat, then they would have to kill the poor little thing. Of course this didn't sit well with the young princess, but they hadn't eated anything decent in a while, and according to Seamrog they all needed to eat something proper soon.

* * *

**Leoanda:** The poor thing. Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	26. Disguises

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_8th July 2010_

One hand on his forehead, the other on his waist, Belca and Linna sighed in unison as Eco skipped - yep, he was literally skipping like a little girl - along the pavement. They had decided to stop off for some food (at Belca's insistance) and Eco was skipping around like they had nothing more important to do. For a disguise it was good.

But Eco wasn't acting.

Sighing again, Belca sent an exsperated look to the soldier next to him. Linna smiled back at him nodding to show that he felt the same way. Smiling back, Belca slipped his hand into the taller mans leaning slightly against him. Grasping back Linna's cheeks turned pink.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	27. UnBirthday Party

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_9th July 2010_

Pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...

"Argh!"

A sixteen year old Prince Hector watched as his younger brother paced the small length of the porch, while Hector himself sat on the steps leading from the castle to the large surrounding gardens. The small table had been set up with tea, chocolate, pastries and a large cake.

"Where is he?"

"Don't worry so much. He'll turn up... eventually."

Sending a look to the elder teen, Prince Orcelito stopped pacing for a few moments.

"Well, thank you, Hector, that was very helpful."

"Your welcome."

Smiling, Hector knew that Belca wouldn't be found today. The small area they were currently in was set up especially for Becla's birthday. But just like every year before this one, Belca had disappeared to some secret place that no one could find, and he wouldn't come back even under orders from the King.

"But I had the cake made just for today!"

"I know, but when Belca doesn't want to be found, he won't be. We can celebrate when he gets back."

Orcelito sent him a dark look in reply.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	28. Artist AU 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**NoteII:** Yet another AU. Different from the ones before.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_10th July 2010_

The three brothers, known as the "Princes" of the art world, were very competitive with each other. The eldest, Hector, was famous for his book art - which was very popular with males - while the middle brother, Orcelito, was famous for his pottery and sculptures. The youngest brother, Belca, was famous for his paintings.

"So? What do you think?" Belca asked the four people surrounding his newest painting.

"Why do brothers Hector and Orcelito have horns and spikey tails in the picture?"

Musca was the youngest sibling to the Princes, but she was still too young to be out in the world yet. She did however critique the three brothers artwork by stating the most obvious faults.

"Because they have horns and spikey tails in real life," Belca stated, quite proud of himself.

"Are you really going to put this in the auction?" Eco, abard he had met at a party once, asked.

"It is certainly... different," Linna, his best friend commented warily.

"It's not very accurate though, is it Seamrog?" Musca addressed her large bodyguard.

"Erm..."

"Its extremely accurate!" Belca protested. "This is what they really are."

Everyone else sweat-dropped.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	29. Vampire AU 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome! And I love prompts!

**NoteII:** Another AU. I've got tons of these in my head, so I wanna get 'em out. Thanks!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_11th July 2010_

Gleaming red eyes stared at the poor human chained to the wall. Humming to himself, Eco walked up to the red-haired man slumped against the wall he was chained to. Bending down, Eco reached out his right hand lifting the humans chin to lock with drowsy eyes.

The human, Linna, was actually very hansome and the vampire knew that he would be a nice present for a certain friend of his. But until then, Eco was going to have to fun.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	30. Training

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts are always welcome! Thank you!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_12__th__ July 2010_

Clang!

The sword flew through the air landing not to far from the training area. The soldiers watched as the most recent teacher fell backwards onto the grit floor in front of his student, who now stood over him, sword-tip pressed lightly to his throat.

Glaring up at his student, the Captain stood with a small growl retrieving his weapon, and stormed off. He was sick of having to lose because of a low trick.

Behind him, Belca sheathed his own weapon and headed off to see the mercanaries.

**Leoanda:** Not my greatest I know. See ya tomorrow!


	31. Vampire AU 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Promps always welcome! Thanks!

**NoteII:** Vampire AU. Cause I like the idea ^_^

**A Year of Drabbles**

_13__th__ July 2010_

Pushing against the chain, the ex-soldier of the 'Guardians' - a group of trained men and women who lived to kill Vampires - leaned out as far as he could to the small table placed next to the bed. Eco had left an hour before, having left a pitcher of water on the small table.

Linna felt drained, sick and thirsty.

He couldn't really remember much, but he felt the burns of the markings on his neck. And he knew that he had to get away.

Now.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	32. Ricolise

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts always welcome! Thank you!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_14__th__ July 2010_

With her long dark hair tied back in the newest fashion, and an extremely low-cut dress, Ricolise was the owner of the most infamous 'House' in the city of Sana. Her girls were all well cared for, and they always excepted customers of any kind, turning next to no one away. Long legs crossed over in her seat, she watched the city's guards pass by the window, wondering what customers would pay for her and her girls that night.

"Mistress Ricolise!"

"Yes?"

"The new girl keeps breaking everything!"

"Oh? Well, I guess we'll just have to fix everything she breaks then, ne?"

Smirking, the Mistress of the 'House' followed the other woman out of the room and down to the large living area.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	33. Dresses 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Promps always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_15__th__ June 2010_

Since Prince Hector was due back anyday, Musca's father had once again spoiled his only daughter by allowing her to have any dress she wished. So, the Princesses maid had laid out all the most fashionable dresses on her bed, and she was currently choosing which one to wear.

"How about the blue one, your highness?" The maid asked.

"Mmmmnnnn... No, it's not pretty enough for big brother!"

"The pink one then?" Smiling at each other, the young princess nodded.

Anything to look pretty for Prince Hector.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	34. Contact

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts always welcome.

**NoteII: **This ones gonna be rated M for pure hentai - c'mon, I know you know you want it.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_16__th__ July 2010_

Clutching tightly onto the bedpost, the younger man bucked into the older man above him. Moaning at the contact, the black haired man bucked again as the delicious heat consumed him, bringing them both ever closer to their brink.

Pressing down into the body below him, the elder man pushed forwards with all his strength groaning quietly as the grind of their bodies together made them one.

Breathing Orcelito's name, Kiliko kissed the blonds neck, gasping as they reached the peak of their union.

**Leoanda:** Bet you were thinking of a different couple, weren't ya? Thank you! See ya tomorrow!


	35. Dancer AU 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts always welcome!

**NoteII:** Dancer AU. (Yes, I've named it!)

**A Year of Drabbles**

_17__th__ July 2010_

The festival was now well under way, and the city guards were working double shifts just to cover the whole area. With brightly coloured clothes and tents set up around the caravans and stalls, the days events were entering their fifth hour. The fire lanterns were being lit as the sky began to darken, and the Royal Family were all seated as the main event of the evening was finalizing the set up.

Watching his mother from their stall, Belca smiled at customers and other performers as money changed hands and laughter competed with the day's music completing an almost perfect day. Leaning against the side of the caravan the stall was set next to, Belca allowed his eyes to briefly wonder over the crowd, the Royal Family and the Guards.

A small warm feeling filled him as he caught sight of the same Guard that he had seen that very morning.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	36. Battlefield AU 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts are always welcome!

**NoteII:** Battlefield AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_18__th__ July 2010  
_

Flinging themselves back over the trench and into safety, Belca positioned his gun to face the enemy soldiers following after them. Pulling the trigger, the Major gritted his teeth as man after man fell, and other soldiers on their own side fell to the enemy. Beside him, his elder brother Orcelito fired on the enemy, breath coming in short and heavy gasps.

They had both enlisted not too long before, and had unfortunately shot up through the ranks due to their superiours falling in battle. Orcelito out-ranked him (if only because of Belca's rebellious nature) even if he didn't act like it, but the elder brother still prefered to stay on the frontlines, fighting side by side with all the other soldiers.

Death was an almost constant, and it would not be long before one of the brothers fell.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	37. Band AU 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts always welcome!

**NoteII:** Band AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_19__th__ July 2010_

Dumming with all his might, Linna slung out the rift of the music, creating the beat that the whole concert hall could dance to. Up front, Eco strummed the chords of his base in perfect harmony with his voice - a soft, sweet sound that held their music together perfectly. Just to the side and slightly closer to Linna, Belca played the lead guitar to bring the song to its second verse, rocking his head in time to the beats. Orcelito smiled as his fingers danced across the keyboard completing the song as the band known as 'Sana' played the first song of the night, a first of the six months they were to tour.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	38. Dress Up

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_20th__ July 2010_

Looking at the dress he was about to wear (again *sweat-drop*), Belca reflected on the one time that Musca had actually wanted to play with him a few years before.

The Princess' bed had been splayed with dresses of all shapes and colours, and she had insisted that he play 'dress-up' with her. Back then, he had outright refused - and possibly loosing whatever favour he had had with her - telling her that boys just didn't dress like women.

At all.

Sighing, Belca wondered, not for the first time, what Musca would say if she could see him now.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	39. Failure

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_21st July 2010_

Slapping his sons cheek, Lord Lagun grunted as he walked away.

The boy was a failure, and he deserved to be left lying on the ground like that. Lord Lagun had set him a simple task, and the boy had failed him. How hard was it to capture the most unpopular person in the country? And not only that, but Prince Belca had never been outside the castle grounds before! Not to mention what they would have to do with Prince Orcelito.

"Find him, and sort the new Heir out. Do not fail me again," he threw over his shoulder.

Kneeling down behind him, Kiliko ignored the pain that had set in as his cheek began to lightly bruise. His adoptive father was a hard man to please, and if he wanted his life, be couldn't fail.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	40. Battlefield AU 2

****

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes and promps are always welcome!

**NoteII:** Battlefield AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_22nd July 2010_

"Ugh!"

"Sorry, Belca. But it needs to be cleaned."

"I know. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. *Sigh*"

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you, Orcelito?"

"Not this time no. I wish you wouldn't be so reckless sometimes though."

"What do you mean? I did what had to be done! If I hadn't we would've been killed."

"Maybe."

"There's no 'maybe' about it! I have to protect you and everyone else, if that means making 'reckless' moves as you so called it, then so be it."

"You don't have to protect me, Belca. I can take care of myself. And you _don't_ need to be that reckless just to protect everyone. You're worth too much."

"I'm not worth anything out here, Orcelito. You know that."

"You're a Major, that makes you worth something. Besides, you're my brother... You're worth everything to me."

"I know. Sorry."

**Leoanda:** Just some dialogue after the fight. I hope you liked it! Thank you!


	41. Your My All Grey Troyer

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Review Replies:**

**lazeee an demented:** Sorry! I've been busy so I haven't been able to get them up on the day, but I _have_ been writing them. I should be able to get them up daily again from now untill mid-September when I go back to Uni, but thats a ways off yet. Anyways, thank you so much for sticking with me!

**Snowy Reverie:** Thank you! I'm glad it's okay! Thanks again!

**Note:** Themes and prompts are always welcome!

**Prompt:** "Your My All" by Grey Troyer

**A Year of Drabbles**

_23rd July 2010_

The night had long set in, and the group of travellers had booked only two rooms with three beds so they had to share. Musca had felt strongly on Seamrog sleeping on the floor beside her as a guard, so Eco had taken one bed for himself, and after much debate they had finally convinced Linna to sleep along side Belca.

Truth be told, Belca was eternally grateful to be sleeping with someone tonight as his dreams had been haunted with memories of blood and death over the past few nights. Tonight, it seemed wasn't much different as Belca lay awake listening to the quiet breathing of his sister and friends.

Next to him, Linna also slept peacefully, his breathing a soft, warm feeling that left tingles on Belca's cheek. Brushing a strand of red hair from the elder mans forehead, the younger man smiled gently as the light crease of the other mans brow smoothed out. Belca had lain like this for a short time now, slightly afraid to fall asleep, just watching the other man sleep.

He owed this man his life, and more.

Snuggling closer to Linna, Belca tucked himself under the red-heads chin, his blue eyes fluttering shut, trying to sleep. This was all he needed. This warmth and protection.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	42. Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes and prompts are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_24th July 2010_

Hands clasped together, Linna and Belca dashed down one of the back corridors. They needed to get to Eco, and they had to get out of here. Things had been too precarious as they were, but now it was almost too late to do anything about their situation.

Diving into a small enclosure behind a statue, Linna pulled the Prince with him as two Guards rushed the way they had just come. Pressing as close together as they could, eyes locking, they both waited for the footsteps to fade away before beginning to breathe again.

Smiling at each other they shared a very brief kiss before continuing their way through the castle.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	43. Perfect Family

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes and prompts are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_25th July 2010_

They were a perfect little family. The King was a good father, and a good ruler. Prince Hector was the almost perfect Heir (if he managed to get over his perverted tendencies, that is), and the second Prince, Orcelito was growing up to be the perfect gentleman and advisor/ambassador. What made this little family just that bit more perfect was the Queen's pregnancy, and the hopes of a daughter.

Of course, the perfect little family couldn't be perfect for long.

Looking out over the castle grounds from her chambers, the Queen had a distinct feeling of foreboding. A feeling of this perfect family being completely thrown aside. Shaking her head, she rubbed her swollen stomach, hoping for a safe delivery.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	44. Supernatural AU 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Themes and prompts are always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**ilovejews:** There's an anime? *boggles* Thank you so much for reviewing! I know how annoying it was when I read the manga and then went hunting for fics, there wasn't any. Thats why I decided to write this. So, thank you once again! *Bows*

**NoteII:** Supernatual AU. 'Cause I liked the show.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_26th July 2010_

It had been a long time since the two had been to the one place they had called 'home' - well besides their banged up car - and being back again wasn't a pleasant experience. After their parents had been killed, the eldest brother, Hector, had since disappeared to hunt the thing down.

After having no contact with Hector for so long, Orcelito and Belca had recieved a small message asking for help. And that had started the two on a weird and dangerous journey across the country to find him. But with no new clues, they had returned to the house in hopes of a new message.

"Well. There might be something here," Orcelito reasoned as he shut the car door.

"Not likely. But we haven't got anything to lose," Belca sighed.

Leaning against the beaten car, the two looked at the house that had held so many memories for them, a place that had seemed so wonderful at first, so full of the sun and love.

Now, it was just an empty building with a thick layer of dust and shadow.

"It's creepier than I remember."

"_Belca_, thats not very helpful," the blonde repreminded, sending at look at the other teen.

"Yeah, well... It's not like its not true." Slumping against the door, Belca huffed, eyes never leaving the building in front of him.

"*Sigh* Lets just get this over with."

Pushing off the car, the two made their way to the door for the first time in sixteen months.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	45. Vampire AU 3

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes welcome!

**NoteII:** Vampire AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_27th__ July 2010_

As the 'Guardian' soldier's finger-tips brushed the jug of water, Linna's strength left him. He had been trying for almost four hours to reach the small table, and he was weak as it was. Gasping against the stone floor beneath him, his vision faded in and out, the slight trickle of blood on his neck having long since dried and had now started to itch. The throbbing pain in his neck and shoulder hadn't eased at all, and he was sure that he would be found soon. But until then...

...Steadying his breath, Linna gathered as much strength as he could, and pushed off the ground, reaching for the jug above him.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	46. Giggling

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_28th__ July 2010_

It had all started with Hector falling over.

Orcelito had tried to - unsuccessfully - smother a giggle, which had set Musca off, and then in turn Belca. Rubbing the back of his head, Hector had laughed while still lying on the floor.

It was twenty minutes later. and the four siblings were still laughing. This was how the King found them.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	47. Band AU 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** Band AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_29th__ July 2010_

Eco was a newly graduated college student having earned his A-Levels in music, history and art. Now that he was free of his studies, the blonde had decided to start a band. His first 'appointment' was to recruit his old friend, Belca.

The two had been good friends as young teenagers, and Eco knew that the other boy would be quick to join. So all they needed to get themselves going now would be a drummer... And maybe a keyboardist.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	48. Wordsmith

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Wordsmith. Why? 'Cause I like the word, and thats what every writer is.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_30__th__ July 2010_

Having travelled for so long, Eco had finally found his purpose. Walking with Belca as they made their way towards town Eco reflected over how he had always wanted his writings, his songs, to mean something. And to mean something to the world. Although Eco had wanted to spread his songs to the world, they had never had any true meaning to them, and so they had never taken off.

But this time, with Belca, Eco knew that he would become one of the greatest wordsmiths.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	49. Values

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Values. For my younger sister, Bana.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_31st__ July 2010_

Value–noun

1. relative worth, merit, or importance

2. monetary or material worth, as in commerce or trade

3. estimated or assigned worth; valuation

4. import or meaning; force; significance: the value of a word.

5. liking or affection; favorable regard.

6. values, Sociology, the ideals, customs, institutions, etc., of a society toward which the people of the group have an affective regard.

7. ethics

Everything has some form of value. It is the value of a person's moral that allows love. It is the value of an item that allows greed. Money has the ability to turn even the kindest person bad, and the value can either increase or deterioate due to a price.

A price is set on everything. A price is given to allow for a fair exchange. That price changes for each person. And it is that price that has allowed humans to overlook the price for a soul.

The soul of a slave, a Hokulea, had no soul and therefore the price of their service was within a rich mans reach.

Value. To Prince Hector, the Hokulea were priceless and should be treated as such. His face darkened as he watched the sale of one of the dark skinned people with interest. Things had to change. Soon.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	50. Food

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_1st August 2010_

It wasn't that Belca had been starved at any one time, or in fact that he had ever had a lack of food income. It was just that Belca enjoyed eating. Really, he enjoyed food in general. The taste, the presentation, the smells, the different textures of each bite... the list was endless.

Belca just really enjoyed eating. It was the one consistancy in his life that he had always been able to experience to the fullest.

So it did irritate him when Eco joked about him being a glutton.

And he was **not** putting on weight, thank you very much!

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	51. Where do I belong?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** "Where Do I Belong?" by Anastacia.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_2nd August 2010_

The rain drained life out of the world, and the bolts of lightening struck the land harshly not to far from where the small group had gathered for the night. They had had to sleep on higher ground due to the flood of puddles that had began to form, soaking everything.

Tonight no one spoke, the air thick with tension as the night dragged on in silence. Dark times were upon them all now, and the weather matched their mood as one question hung over their heads.

Where did they belong anymore?

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	52. Fighter AU

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** Fighter AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_3rd August 2010_

The ring was a vast area surrounded by cheering, jeering and excitable people. Everyone had a bet on someone, and everyone lost in the end. It had taken each fighter several months to get here.

The underground fighting rings were a large part of society. Everyone attended, and no one kept their real names.

One of the fighters currently in the ring had nothing to lose, the other everything. It was a fight to the knock-out or fifth blood (if anyone could tell) to end the match. With six rounds a piece, the winner would move onto the next fight, and the loser forgotton. That was how it had always worked. The winner was only remember until the next fight.

Lagan had nothing to lose.

Belca had everything.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	53. Dancer AU 3

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** Dancer AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_4th August 2010_

Spinning in a whirl of colours, Belca let his body flow to the music surrounding the market area that had now become a pit of dancers. The night was cool, the lights allowing the romantic air to swirl around everyone, the dancers themselves were caught up in the beat of the music, no one caring just how provokative others were.

Grasping Belca's hips, the Guard that he had been eying that morning rocked with him as they moved. Linna's shift had ended and he had immediately sought out the young dancer. Together they moved in harmony with the music, hands clutching each other tightly, hip against hip, head against shoulder.

From the sidelines, Belca's mother smirked.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	54. C: Sword and Cornett AU 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** +C: Sword and Cornett World AU. You'll get what I mean. (I should probably shorten that somehow *Sweatdrops*)

**A Year of Drabbles**

_5th August 2010_

Linna watched from across the upper wall as Prince Belca laughed with his two elder brothers. The teen really was pretty. Especially when he smiled like that. But Linna was a lowly Guard who had no business with Royalty. Besides it wasn't as if the youngest Prince knew he existed anyway.

A laugh caught his attention again. Belca spun around to face his brothers, arms wide open, heart bared to the world. His face was lit up with the brightest smile, and his whole being glistened with grace and beauty, yet still retaining that unmistakable 'I'll-punch-you-if-you-irritate-me-too-much' air. It was hard not to look at him during these moments.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	55. Brothel AU 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** Brothel AU. (There _had_ to be one somewhere, and you know it.)

**A Year of Drabbles**

_6th August 2010_

Ricolise's brothel was the best in town, and every man knew it. The men and woman were treated with the best health care, gave the best service, and were at a reasonable price. The brothel itself was a large establishment, and it was discreet enough that it simply looked like a large row of houses (which it had once been). The soldiers were well known to spend most of their wages there, and they were all well known.

It was Linna's first time at such a place, but a few of his work collages had insisted on him joining them that night. They had since left him at the door where the Brothel owner had briefly examined him - smirking widely all the while - before giving him a room number.

Now he stood nervously, wondering if he should just leave and trying not to go anywere near the window. Running a hand through his red hair, he licked his lips watching the door intently.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a young man with dark hair and bright blue eyes, wearing nothing but a sheet to cover his lithe form. Closing the door behind him, the younger man stepped lightly towards the Guard, letting the sheet fall to the floor before they embraced in a sweet kiss.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	56. Supernatural AU 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** Supernatural AU. I quite like this one.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_7th August 2010_

Head leant against the window, Belca scowled as he tried to ignore his brother who was driving and glaring vehemently at the road in front of them. The silent tension had been building in the car for a few hours now as they had driven away from the latest disaster and the clue-that-wasn't-actually-a-clue-to-find-Hector, hoping to get away before the police caught up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...It wasn't my fault."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Belca! Of course it was!" Orcelito huffed.

"It was _not_! It was that idiots fault, and you know it!" Belca huffed right back.

"Lets just... Lets just get out of the county and then we'll talk about it."

"...Fine."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"...It still wasn't my fault though."

"Augh!"

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	57. Brothel AU 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes welcome!

**NoteII:** Brothel AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_8th__ July 2010_

Madame Ricolise had been right. The Guard - Linna - had been both shy and inexperienced. That hadn't stopped it from being good though. The red-head had been surprisingly passionate when they had finally connected. The initial kiss had been the first of many that had led to declothing the Guard, and then to laying them both down. When they had gotten to the 'deed', the soldier had pushed into him with surpristing gusto, filling him completely.

Belca only hoped that the young soldier would be a regular, as with some experience, he would be a fantastic bedmate.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	58. Flowers

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_9th August 2010_

Waltzing through the gardens, Musca began to collect flowers to make three flower-crowns. One for her, one for big brother Hector, and one for big brother Orcelito. She chose small blue flowers, pink ones, yellow ones, white ones and even a few orange-peach ones.

Sitting down with her collection, she placed them into seperate piles so that it would be easier to create patterns. These flower-crowns were going to be the best ones yet.

Humming to herself, she began braiding the thin stems, smiling as the sunny warmed her back and hands.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	59. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_10th__ August 2010_

Pacing his quaters, Lagan bit the inside of his cheek as he went over the plans that were already in place, and the plans that were still yet to come, over and over in his mind. He had so many things to do before everything would come together. It had made things incredibly difficult when he had finally chosen a side - the side his heart had yearned join. But having chosen left him feeling relieved, and it had given him a new purpose, a new point to life.

Taking a deep breath, Lagan knew that he wouldn't change his discision even if the world depended on it.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	60. C: Sword and Cornett AU 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** +C:Sword and Cornett World AU. I think I'm gonna call it "+C: Other AU" for short.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_11th__ August 2010_

Humming lightly, Belca sat twirling the small flowers that Musca had picked for them between his fingers. She had decided that the two of them just _had_ to make the _best_ flower-crowns in the world. Which meant that they had spent two hours milling about the gardens picking the odd collection of flowers before finally sitting down and weaving them.

Belca hadn't been to bothered with the idea, but he loved spending time with his younger sister, so here they were. Humming, Belca just watched his younger sibling with a smile.

"My apologies, Your Highness. But you dropped this."

Turning in the direction of the voice, Belca came face to face with one of the Guards - a hansome redhead - who was holding one of the flowers he had picked not too long before.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	61. Hokulea

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_12th August 2010_

The Hokulea were very surprising. Belca had always been told that they were demons, evil creatures that only knew how to destroy and bring about all the evils of the world such as poverty and famine.

Something had alway been set off at the back of his mind, but Belca had always been taught to ignore it, and so he had. That thing had now become a voice, and a pretty vocal one at that.

Why were they evil? And if they were so evil, why were they used as slaves? Wouldn't they be too untrustworthy? And how would they even have the power to cause such destruction anyway? As far as he had been aware, the Hokulea had always been slaves, and before that an enemy that hadn't actually destroyed the world.

Watching the way Shingetsu spoke about Hector during the brief encounter Belca had had with her, the voice was telling him that the rumour of Hector wanting to marry one of the Hokulea was true. And that Shingetsu was the woman he had loved.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	62. Flying

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** "Flying"

**A Year of Drabbles**

_13th August 2010_

Viewing the sky from his office window, Orcelito watched as two birds flew over the Castle grounds. When he was small, Orcelito had wanted to fly. He had asked his mother why people weren't born with wings, and she had replied, 'Because we need our feet on the ground if we are to protect each other.'

Following the birds flight, Orcelito finally understood what she had meant. Keeping himself shut up as a temporary puppet was the only way to protect his people.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	63. Vampire AU 4

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** Vampire AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_14th August 2010_

Licking at the small drops of blood forming from the puncture wounds, Belca smiled at the redhead sat before him. Linna had been sent as a 'gift' from his old friend Eco, after they had fallen out over a century before.

Now, the two were lay on the vampire's bed, Linna on his back as Belca drank his breakfast, his hands roaming over the humans exposed skin. If the ex-Guardian was up to it, perhaps they would have some... fun, later.

**Leoanda:** See ya tomorrow!


	64. Steampunk AU

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**Truancy City:** Nope! Definately the good way! ^_^ Thank you so much for reviewing!

**alolha:** Thank you! *Hugs* I love suggestions! Thank you so much!

**XxXxSeriously InjuredxXxX:** Well, Belca's a pratical guy and it was cute. I personally liked Eco's answer. It could go any way ^_^ Thank you so much!

**Prompt:** Steampunk AU. For alolha123. I hope its up to your expectations. Also, listen to '_Abney Park_' as you read this. I was while writing it, and it really got me going. Thank you so much for the suggestion once again!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_15th August 2010_

The town was filled with a mass of people walking or wading their way through the narrow streets as the sky overhead changed from a light blue to the dark smog of smoke filing from the many chimneys and engines working throughout the area. The sound of conversation and the mechanics of the machines hard at work pierce the air as the Victorian 'Age of Science' pulled into its eigth year.

The head of the Sanan Yard*, Hector Noctircus and his youngest brothers' house-mate, Linna Dzintars Orhaldi, were just two of the mass of people strolling along the tight pavements of Sana heading to the regular meeting place.

Dressed in a light pant-suit, waistcoat and matching top-hat, Hector was a very handsome man who's charm appealed to everyone. Beside him, Linna's bright red hair constasted nicely in a dark leather brown pants and waistcoat, carrying his black trenchcoat over one arm.

Hector had decided that he and Linna had to discuss just what the red-head's relationship with his youngest brother was, and whether or not Hector had to put some rules and bounderies down. Clapping one hand on the younger mans shoulder to keep next to him as they wove between the crowd, Hector smiled up at the sky.

* * *

"Duck!"

Skidding along the flank of the airship, Belca slashed out with his blade at a very unfriendly looking man holding a gun to his head. The shout had obviously gone right past Eco as the blonde had _not_ ducked, and he had instead decided to use his small hand-gun as a parry to the sword slamming over him.

"Just watch out for yourself, Belca!" Eco smiled broadly, almost laughing. These were steadily becoming a common position for the two of them. The blondes green waistcoat matched his darker green trousers and his brown leather boots. He was a small green whirlwind as he continued to counter the other man's attack.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kicking at his opponant, the dark haired teen spun on his heel sending the man onto his hide. Dressed in a dark leather waistcoat, a long, loose and sleeveless jacket with tight red and black striped trousers and knee-high boots, Belca was a terror to those he opposed.

"On the bright side-"

**BOOM!**

"-Nevermind!"

A dark back smog entered the small compartment that the four men where fighting in. One of the engines had just exploded, which had sent the airship into a spiral, knocking the four men over, and scrabbling for balance.

Looking out of the whole in the side that he had accidentily made a few minutes before, Belca's eyebrow twitched at the sight he was met with.

"Not good."

* * *

As the two men arrived at the preset location, Hector smiled over at the two men already standing outside the Ricolise Cafe. Lagan wore his usual dark attire and Orcelito was dressed in a mixture of blue, white and browns today. The two had been chatting casually before Hector and a very pink Linna had joined them.

"Anything interesting?" Hector asked, sending a dark look to the eldest man in the small group.

"Nothing special. There are a few interesting cases that have landed on my desk, but its pretty tame really," Orcelito replied, hugging his elder brother and shaking Linna's hand. "Their late again, I see."

"For once it's a good thing," Hector began. "It leaves us time to finish our little chat, doesn't it, Linna?"

The red-head sighed, knowing that this topic wasn't going to go away.

* * *

Pushing his guy out of the whole in the side of the airship, just to get him out of the way essentially, Belca dashed through the small length of the room and flung himself into the vacant pilots chair. In hindsight, killing the pilot and trowing him out of the side - which had caused the huge whole in the first place - had not been a great idea.

"Do you know how to fly this thing, Belca-tan?" the blonde called over, ducking under a punch from the stubbon man trying to kill him.

"No! Do you?"

"Nope!" The wide smile that split over Eco's face was not helping the situation any, as wasn't the preppy attitude. However, Belca had dealt with it for over six years now, and he wasn't about to get riled up when he had other things to stress over.

Like getting them out of this alive.

Pulling back the steering joy-stick thing, Belca struggled against the wind as he tried to get the airship under control. Barely avoiding the tower chimneys and the tall structures of narrow buildings, the dark haired teen wondered how they hadn't hit anything before this.

"So, how are we doing?" Eco clung to the back of the pilot's seat. With not a hair out of place, Eco looked as though he hadn't been fighting huge gorrila's of men on a rocking airship all morning. His opponant, one of the huge gorrila men, lay flat on his back unconcious.

"What do you think?" Becla retorted, still struggling to keep them aloft as the smog of smoke carried the smell of burned oil and flames into the compartment.

"Hey! That's Ricolise's Cafe! And there's Orcelito and Linna! And Lagan and Hector too!"

"You're still not helping!" Gritting his teeth, the dark haired teen knew that he was fighting a loosing battle with the controls. But he would be damned if he was going to let it overpower him.

"Watch out!"

"Just give me a minute!"

"I don't think we have that long, Belca-chan!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

"What's that?"

Orcelito was pointing to the sky, as were other people along the intersecting streets as they all spotted the large, thick streak of black smoke trail across the early morning sky. It appeared to be an airship, but it seemed to be out of control, and quite possible on fire.

"Ten pounds on Belca and Eco being involved," Lagan sighed, his eyes having followed the uneven flight path as the airship continued its up and down movements.

"Is that a man falling?" Linna asked, only partly surprised by the dark mans comment.

"It looks like it. Oh! He had a parachute! Good," the blonde replied.

"No bet. We all know that those two had to have something to do with this, Lagun. They always do," Hector spoke as he placed a hand to cover his eyes from the sun as the airships flight moved closer to their location.

* * *

Running only slightly, Belca and Eco patted themselves down as they rushed to meet up with their friends. Eco had finally just grabbed the other teen and they had jumped out of the large whole to land tumbling onto one of the many roofs. The airship had continued its descent, and crashed into the local park, where - hopefully - no one had been hurt.

Eco had also grabbed the unconcious man and they had handed him over to the two passing police wardens as they dashed past, trying to get to their meetin place before they were even more late. Not that it wasn't a common occurance.

"I could've landed it," Belca uttered.

"I know, but it would've taken too long, and we're late enough as it is," the other replied as they continued to manouver through the crowds of people.

Turning a corner, the small groups of friends finally came into sight, and Belca waved a hand as he smiled. The timepiece in his pocket told him that they were only late by ten minutes. Which earlier than they usually were.

"Trouble getting here again, gentleman?" Lagan inquired.

"No, we had everything under control, thank you!" The retort was aimed more at Eco, but the blonde wasn't one to be deterred.

"Well, maybe not everything. But we're here now! So, you have a new case for us Hector-teichou?" The blonde smiled brightly. Crossing his arms, Belca listened intently. Truely, the two looked like they had just finished having a leisurely stroll.

"Yes actually, I do."

**Leoanda:** *Think Scotland Yard.


	65. Duty

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_16th August 2010_

Time seemed to slow down for Linna as Prince Belca was kicked into the wall. The older man was sure he heard a few bones break, and he instantly knew that Belca would no longer be concious. Pushing forward, the ex-Guard found himself being dragged back and away from his most precious person.

"You have to get that wound seen to Mr. Representative," one of the Palace Guards said.

"Let me go! You can stop the bleeding later!" It didn't matter how much his shoulder hurt, Prince Belca was in trouble and it was _his_ duty to protect him. How was he supposed to do that when these people were trying to stop him?

"Sorry, but we can't do that!"

"Wait! I _must_ save His Highness!" Struggling, Linna realised that he was getting dragged further and further away from the Prince. And now Belca was being hefted up a thick coil of rope rather unceremoniously, and even further away from him.

Reaching out a hand, Linna watched his heart disappear along with the Prince and the two Hokulea who were kidnapping him.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	66. Pie Jesu

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** "Pie Jesu".

**A Year of Drabbles**

_17th August 2010_

He had never really known his father. In fact, Belca had only met the man on a small number of formal occasions, and even then they had never held a real conversation. So when his father's death was announced he had no initial reaction, and his only thoughts were on his half-brothers and -sisters reactions.

Sitting in the church for the funeral service, Belca sat at the end of the pew thinking over a father he had never known, and a King who had done all he could to lead and protect his people. His father had been no where near perfect, but he had lived to his best.

Belca prayed for his father's sins to be removed, and for his soul to find everlasting peace.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	67. A Simple Smile

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** A simple smile.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_18th August 2010_

Eco hid his surprise at the sight. It wasn't uncommon, it was just that it had the ability to take him by surprise. Eco's face was always adorned with a smile, fake or real, and they were meant to disarm the people they were aimed at. But when _that_ smile was aimed at them all - so bright and honest - it always seemed to take him a moment to gather his surroundings.

It only took a simple smile, but that was _all_ it took take Eco's breath away.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	68. C'est La Vie

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**alolha123:** Awww! I'm always happy to do something new! And I'm glad to do a steampunk. Thank you so much! I _am_ doing _all_ your suggestions too! Thank you soooo much!

**Prompt:** C'est la vie (That's Life!)

**A Year of Drabbles**

_19th August 2010_

Swing the two of them in continuous circles, Eco giggled as Belca tried to keep up.

They had decided to stay in the Inn for another night before infiltating the Palace, and Eco had taken the oppotunity to 'teach' Belca how to act more 'feminine', much to the Prince's exsperation. Linna was sat on one of the wooden chairs the room held watching the two in wry amusement, while Musca and Seamrog were currently eating in their own room.

"Eco! Stop it!"

"But it's fun!" The blonde replied, stopping anyway if just to begin bouncing on the spot.

"How is this supposed to help me anyway? It's not like I'm going to need to dance like a girl at any point," Belca insisted, stepping a few paces back.

"You might need to! What if we get invited to a dance, and you have to dance with a politician? Or someone higher?" Eco insisted right back.

"Peasants aren't allowed to those types of events, and even if they were, there aren't any, and there _won't_ be any for another month! Even with the coronation!"

"Well, 'Mariebelle' should at least know how to dance like a lady," Eco tried to reason.

"Why?"

"C'est la vie!"

"What?"

"It mean's 'Thats life!" The blonde answered, twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

"I know what it means, Eco. I want to know what it has to do with anything," the dark haired teen replied, crossing his arms.

"At the moment you're playing the part of 'Mariebelle', and she should try to be as lady-like as possible."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Belca sighed, hating himself for giving in so easily.

"Nope!"

"C'est la vie, huh?" Smiling slightly, Belca resigned himself to the next hour of getting every step wrong. If this is what it took to save Orcelito, then he would just have to put up with it. That _was_ life, afterall.

Or at least _his_ life.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	69. Breaking Dawn AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Breaking Dawn. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_20th August 2010_

The world was in chaos. The sky had been a dark ocean of blood and shadow, leaving the Earth desolate and dry. It was hard survival, but humanity pushed onwards, banding together against the continuing destruction and fighting the growing evil.

The source of the darkness lay with a tall tower sat in the east. At the very top (where all evil likes to dwell) a small band of 'heroes' stood coated in blood and dirt. Breathing heavily, the leader of the small band fell to his knees as exaustion finally took control.

After hours of fighting their way through the tower levels, they had faced of with the 'King' and his General's in a fight that seemed to last the night. The leader of the Hero's, Belca, had faced off with the 'King' alone, swinging his sword in a mighty arc which began the battle of the era.

Now, the fighting had ended, and the King along with his Generals lay dead at their feet.

Orcelito sat cradling Lagan's head in his arms, silent tears marking their passage along his cheeks. Linna, hobbled over to where Belca had slumped, placing a gentle hand onto the teens shoulder. Accepting the touch, Belca smiled up at the redhead, sombre in the aftermath. Lagan was not the first of their group to fall, and he, himself had sustained heavy blows which he knew he would not survive.

Sliding down to the floor beside the dark haired teen, Linna stared at the light beginning to flood into the room along with the dawn. This wasn't what was surprising to him, they had been fighting all night and so the light of day was natural. What surprised him was that the dawn light was _gold_. A bright colour that the world had not seen in over twenty years.

"I guess that's the dawn Hector always talked about," Belca muttered.

"Look, Lagan. We did it. We won," Orcelito spoke softly watching the light flow into the room.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	70. Muscian AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Musician AU. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_21st August 2010_

A beautiful stream of notes flowed from the wide room, the balcony doors were left open for passerby's to enjoy the purity of the music as it flowed through the air. The large white piano-forte was the intrument to long, talented fingers gracing over the keys. The pianist's eyes were closed as he allowed himself to be submerged in the world of Beethoven, his head swaying slightly in time, and his body humming with each note.

Belca and Hector smiled to themselves, knowing that being a musician was the one thing Orcelito wanted to be in the world, and the brothers both knew that he had the talent and the will to go all the way.

**Leoanda:** By the way, this is set in a Victorian Era. Thank you!


	71. Linnas the younger one?

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** 'Linna's the younger one?' For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_22nd August 2010_

"Get down!"

Dragging the smaller man along with him, Belca ran onwards through the constant shouts and flying arrows until he came to a safe spot behind a waist high wall. Pulling the younger man down, Belca watched for any soldier's that may have been following behind.

Linna's face was slightly red as he gasped lightly for breath, sliding down the wall next to the older man. Linna was seventeen and at the height of his youth. He was four inches shorther than the tweny-three year old, and he had pledged his life to the Prince when Belca had saved him from a particulary unfriendly group of Hokulea.

Taking quick glances at the redhead, Belca tried to stay focused on the danger rather than the sexy aura Linna was giving off. The ex-Guard was flushed, breathing heavily, and his wide brown eyes were bright with the excitement of being chased. It took a huge amount of concentration for Belca not to have a nose bleed.

_Later_, he thought. Later he would bed the teen. But right now, he would have to get them out of there alive.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	72. HokuleaBelca AU 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**alolha123:** Yay! More prompts! Thank you! Oooooo! And they're slightly harder too. Well, I've got an idea for the Hokulea ones, so I'm gonna do two versions. The humour one should be up not to long afterwards. I'm soooo happy you like them. I was kinda worried that they weren't that great, but I'm really happy now! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! *Bows*

**Sydsas:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, even though you've never read it. It's really good, and I just wish that there were more fics out there for it. Anyways, thank you once again!

**Prompt:** Hokulea!Belca AU. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_23rd August 2010_

Jumping from one branch to another, the three Amontel sped through the forest as fast as they were able. They had just escaped from a slave farm and were now running for both freedom and their lives. Carrying the small body in his arms, Belca glanced over at his sister as they continued their path of escape.

"Just hold on..." he muttered quietly to the unconcious boy in his arms. "Hold on..."

"Come on, Belca! We're almost there!" Shingetsu whispered as loudly as she could without drawing attention to the small group. A large group of soldiers were on their trail trying to get them back after their forced departure. It was a race for survival, and none of them knew how it was going to end.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	73. Parody AU 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Parody AU. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_24th August 2010_

Hello! My name's Belca, and I'm the third Prince of this country. Everyone around here don't seem to like me, so that must make me the protagonist. Well, I can't say that it doesn't have its benefits - protagonists usually get the girl/guy - but it can be a real pain in the butt. It feels like the world is after me, and except for a small handful of people, that same world despises me if they don't hate me.

My days are spent running around, traveling from one town to another, trying to stay alive while saving as many people as I can, and keep a secret romance secret. The days are hectic, and the nights can be worse. But hey, I'm the hero right? It all has to work out somehow.

I hope.

I mean, there have been times when the hero dies in the end. Like Titanic, Layer Cake, Romeo and Juliet, Warlords, The Dead Zone.. Need I go on? Fortunatly that's only a small percentage. Which I hope I'm not a part of.

So, how am I going to overthrow all the evil currently inhabiting the country, get my brother back, secure the safety of my friends and get out of it all alive? How the hell am I supposed to know! I'm just the protagonist. It's everyone else that gets me through these things, which Eco will _not_ shut up about.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	74. HokuleaLinna

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Hokulea!Linna AU. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_25th August 2010_

He hated the Amontel. They were evil demons who only lived in the world still because his father and brothers were too nice. The Amontel had killed his mother and they had destroyed numerous lives. It was something Belca could not forgive.

However, when a tall white haired, brown-eyed Amontel kneeled before him, not asking or begging for his life as blood pooled around him. It was difficult to stare straight into those wide, hurt filled eyes, and still be able to end the Amontel's life.

"Go," he said, turning away.

"_kliadd ishs ishwdh iadhe ishf hweurh?_"

"Just...Go!" Belca threw over his shoulder, walking away. It was his good deed of the day. Besides, out of sight out of mind, right?

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	75. Bookshop

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Bookshop AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_26th August 2010_

It was in a small corner of the market square, bright windows and an open door. The inside was airy, filled with books from ceiling to floor on every wall and a few cosy seats and one couch. The owers were three brothers who spent most of their time in the store, despite two of the three still attending school.

Slouched over the couch, Belca and Eco worked on their homework as Orcelito tutted at them taking up space. Hector sat on a stool in the backroom running through the numbers, enjoying the quiet which he knew wouldn't last long.

"Argh! That's it! Lets jut do this later," Belca groaned out to the store, scaring a few of the customers.

Smiling, Hector laughed quietly along with Eco as Orcelito calmed down the scared customers, while repreminding Belca at the same time.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	76. Blindness

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Blindness AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_27th August 2010_

Sliding his fingers over smooth features, Linna let his hands be his eyes. He had spoken to Belca on a large number of occasions and they had become fast friends, but this was the first time that he had 'seen' the other boy.

Linna had lost his sight at eight years old, and it had been hard going for a while, but after befriending Eco - who had become Belca's friend a few years later - it had gotten easier. Now, he had fallen for this pretty voice who had made him laugh and feel almost normal about his condition.

So here he was, letting his fingers mark Belca's eyes, his nose, his ears, his cheeks and his lips. It was very sensual, and Linna felt his cheeks flare as several *ehem* thoughts entered his mind. His cheek burned darker as he felt a smile under his fingers.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	77. Moments

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_28th August 2010_

They were laying under the shadow of the trees, Hector flat out on his back, legs splayed with his hands covering his stomach. His head rested on Shigetsu's thighs as she played with his hair inbetween her fingers.

It was hard for them to have moments like this, but when they did, they were always wonderful. The young woman smiled to herself as she kissed his forehead, wondering how much longer she could make this last, and hoping that it was for decades to come.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	78. Birds

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Birds. For _ShadowMaster95_, my annoying younger brother.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_29th August 2010_

Certain birds had specific meanings, which was why birds were frequently used as a part of a crest or flag. Birds could be representative of a persons personality, or a particular outstanding trait in a series of people that helped to show the world just how they could change or effect it.

But sometimes, a bird was just a bird. And it as nice to sit on the castle wall, high above the city, and watch the birds fly out across the sky, high over the chimney's and the citizens heads, out over the horizon as those powerful wings carried small bodies over long distances.

And it was those birds that Orcelito loved to watch.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	79. Earth

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Earth.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_30th August 2010_

The ground was wet and muddy, but it was still fresh with the scent of green. That's the only way to describe it really. The earth smelt green. The leaves that coated the ground were crisp and dark, yet they still held that earthy scent of dew. The tree branches that sat along the grassy plains of the field that the small group of travellers were currently transversing, and all Seamrog could smell was _green_. A sense of peace came from the green surrounding them, and it left Seamrog with a sense of wellbeing, a sense that what they were doing was right, and that his duty to the young princess was going to last the rest of his life.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	80. Fire

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Fire.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_31st August 2010_

Standing guard was a lot harder than most people gave it credit for. You had to watch the whole area that you were assigned to, while standing in place for hours on end, and it was always cold. That was the part that Linna could never understand about his work. It always seemed to be cold when his shift came around. So when he got back into the Guard's Hut he always sat as close as he could to the large fire-pit where he would try his hardest to get warm again.

The warmth from the flames spread throughout his body, and he smiled to himself as he realised that he would have three hours of warmth before going back on sift.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	81. Wind

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Wind.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_1st September 2010_

The world was a quiet storm. It was dark and although there wasn't any rain, the sky was covered with black clouds. The wind whipped around Kiliko as he stood on the balcony look out at the world. He had just turned eight, and his world had changed so much.

He had moved from being a no one, to being the adopted son of Lord Lagen. It had been such a large change for him, that he as still adjusting two months after the official adoption. He had to eat like a gentleman, walk like a gentleman, hold a gentleman's education, and learn everything that there was to know about politics. As hard as it was, he was going to do the best that he could.

Feeling the wind whip through his hair and clothes, Kiliko smiled as he realised that one thing hadn't changed. The rush of wind tugging at his skin and clothes reminded him that he could still rely on the invisible force of nature to wash away his fears.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	82. Water

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Water.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_2nd September 2010_

The sky had opened up around them, and the sun was finally shining over the world. It was a pleasant day, and the two travellers were slightly saddened that they had no time to enjoy it.

"Not what I was hoping for," Belca muttered, as he grasped onto the slim ledge.

They were currently hanging over the edge of a building that was sat next to the local water source: the Sana River. They had been chased by the City Guards, and through some act of mercy, the Captain had let them live. Now, they just had to get to the next town before they were found out by the guards they had just escaped from.

They were wet, tired and hanging on for dear life. Belca had grabbed Eco in one hand, and covered in chicken blood, holding onto the ledge with his other hand. Gritting his teeth, the flood of water crashing against his form, he was forced to let go.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	83. Heart

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Heart.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_3rd September 2010_

All it took was a look. Just one simple look for them to understand each other so completely. They would risk their lives for each other, and they would do whatever it took to live for each other. Every part of it, every part of _them_ could be shared in just a simple look.

Eco had once said that the eyes were windows to the soul. If all it took was that simple look to show each other what they were thinking and feeling, then they were each baring their hearts. In that single look, their hearts were momentairly as one.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	84. Go! Planet!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Go Planet! Cookies to anyone who predicted that! ^_^

**A Year of Drabbles**

_4th September 2010_

"Earth!" Eco shouted out into the darkness of night, his left hand raised to the heavens.

"Fire!" Belca followed the elders hand motions, determination set in his very bones.

"Wind!" The red headed man spoke, hand raised. The wind whipped around them all, as their powers began to form.

"Water!" Orcelito cried out. They were in a dire situation, and this was the only way to solve the matter. They truely needed, no, the _world_ needed to make this work. For Gaia's sake.

"Heart!" The youngest of the group, Musca, yelled out to the world, trying to be serious and majestic. She really was the 'heart' of the group, with her smiles and tears helping everyone connect in some way or form.

"Let our powers combine!" Shouting in unison, the groups rings glowed in an etheral manner, light beams shooting off into the sky, and combining as a supernatural form that was going to save the universe began to solidify.

"By your powers combined! I am Prince Hector!"

"GO PLANET!"

**Leoanda:**I _had_ to do this. It was just poking my brain, and I just _had_ to do it. Thank you!


	85. HokuleaBelca AU 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Hokulea!Belca AU. I just wanted to do a follow-up.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_5th September 2010_

The meeting area was in a remote location so that no one could intefere. It was a clearing in the middle of the forest close to Sana, the area had been especially chosen so that the Royal party could meet peacefully with the Amontel, or as they prefer to be named, Hokulea.

The small group of Hokulea were already waiting on one side of the clearing, all dark skin and white hair. Two of the Hokulea in particular were stood underneath the tree branches, watching the opposite side of the small area for any sign of the Royal party. They were meeting with Prince Hector, who had previously expressed interest in the ways that they lived and how they lived with the world.

Shingetsu scowled, arms crossed as she viewed the others who had sat themselves down on one of the few logs laid about and were now munching quietly on food or whispering amonst themselves. Brushing a white strand out of her eyes, she glanced over at her younger brother, Belca who was stood next to her.

"They're late," he said. It was the first thing he had said since they had arrived. He wasn't happy with this meeting, afterall, his brethren had been enslaved, and for a short time, the two siblings had also been slaves to the humans but they had managed their escape with help from their current comrades.

"They'll be here," she replied, smiling over at the boy. Reaching out a hand, Shingetsu brushed back a piece of Belca's short white hair from his eyes. Belca was a a very subbon young man, but she knew that he secretly loved these moments when she acted like an elder sister rather than his equal in rank. Smiling at each other they waited another twenty-two minutes for the Royal Party to arrive.

"Hello! I'm so sorry that we're late! We got held up," the dark haired Prince spoke as he entered the clearing along with six others - his personal bodyguards.

"Lets just get on with this," Belca uttered as he pushed off the tree he had been leaning against.

"Alright then. I am Prince Hector Noctircus of Neue Favrille, and I have arranged this meeting in the hope that our people may come to an understanding," the elder man spoke firmly while bowing deepy to each of the Hokulea. His bodyguards were obviously uncomfortable, but followed suit.

"Yes, everyone here is aware of this meetings intentions. But the main question we're all wondering is: How can you change the way a nation thinks, and what understanding are we going to come to?" Staring straight at the now righted Prince, Shingetsu stood at the forefront of the dark skinned group, with Belca just a step behind her.

"Honestly? I don't know," Hector said. His face had darkened slightly with seriousness, and he gave off an aura of power. "But I would like for us to find a way. I'm not the only one who believes that the Amontel are not monsters, and I know that by working together peacefully we may find a way to end all slavery and bloodshed between our two races. It will take time, but I hope with everything in my heart that I _will_ do every little thing within my power to make this happen."

"Words don't mean anything."

"Belca!"

"Well they don't! If you want to help us change the world of our people, then at least set an example to those around you by setting those of us you have enslaved free." Crossing his arms over his chest, Belca glared at the Prince. He didn't - _couldn't_ - believe a word the man had said. He had been a slave himself, and his life was not revolved around survival and the survival of his friends.

Hector was slightly taken aback, even though he had expected this reaction from most of the Amontel, but this Belca was very fierce in his speech, and Hector instantly knew that to win over this man would be to win over every Amontel in the continent.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	86. White Socks and Longshirts

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** White socks and long shirts. We've all had our nightwear like this at some point.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_6th September 2010_

Padding into the front room, Belca flicked on a table lamp, bringing the small apartment into view. Crossing his arms over his chest, the young man glared at his lover who was sat at his desk on his laptop, typing away to the point that he didn't even notice Belca switch on the light.

"What are you doing? Come back to bed," he growled. The dark haired teen rubbed his arms as the cold of the apartment set in.

"What?" Turning slightly, Linna glanced at Belca, blinking slightly. "Sorry, but I've got to get this finished."

"Can't it wait? The bed's cold."

Smiling, Linna checked the time and made a quick decision. The paper was due the day after tomorrow, but he was busy with work so it couldn't wait. "No, it can't. I'm sorry, Belca. But I need to get this done now."

Huffing, Belca rocked from one foot to the next pouting, and creating a picture that someone as weak as Linna just couldn't resist. "Please?"

Standing in only an old t-shirt and white socks, dark messy hair falling over his eyes and his long bare legs lit in the lamp light created one of the sexiest looks that Linna had ever seen.

"Okay," Linna gulped out, following his now delighted lover back to bed.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	87. Chapter 10 AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**alolha123:** Okay, another new lot of prompts! Thank you so much for all of these by the way! You should have a go at writing some yourself, I would absolutely _love_ to read them! Anyways, thank you and I'll try to meet your expectations! Thank you once again!

**DarknessXAnime:** Yes, of course I'll write one for your birthday! I'll put it up on the twelfth, just for you! Don't worry about catching up, the manga isn't finished yet, and I've only been reading the finished uploads myself. It's fanatasic though isn't it? You should write something for the series! There's only two of us who've written for it thus far. Anyways, thank you!

**Prompt:** Chapter 10 AU. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_7th September 2010_

"I swear in the name of our sworn allies, that we will release that man... And rescue the one who both saved and condemned your life."

Kneeling, Belca bowed his head. He was going to except this. He had chosen this. He was almost ready to die. And for Eco, for the Guard he had dragged into this, he _was_ ready. It was a few moments before Belca realised that the sword had stopped a few inches above his head.

Then he heard the laughing.

"Alright, you stupid Prince! Since you're so stupid I guess we'll just have to believe you then," she laughed sheathing her sword. And it was funny. His face had dropped, gone blank and he blinked a few times to see if what he was hearing was true.

"...What?"

"What! Shingetsu! He's not to be trusted!"

"Listen to me!" She commanded, silencing the whole cavern. "Under oath, I have sworn to help you release the man that saved your life. But in return you must stay with us, and help _us_ in _our_ cause."

It only took a moment for Belca to think before he turned newly determined eyes on her.

"I swear."

**Leoanda:** More to come in the furture. Thank you!


	88. Camera

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Camera. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_8th September 2010_

The table was strewn with photographs of all colour and origins. There were photo's of siblings, friends and colleges. There were embarrassing photo's and photographs that could bring a fondness to a smile. There were photo's of buildings and mountains, of fields and oceans, and there were photo's of parties and bonfires. These photo's were of very dear friends, lovers and siblings. And these photographs were ones that held memories locked deep inside the heart.

The camera sat on the corner of the table, strong, dark and with a small flash. Picking the old camera up, and pushing the well worn power button, there was only one thing that could be said after all those years of use:

"Say 'Cheese'!"

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	89. Mystery Parody

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**DarknessXAnime:** Hehe! Thank you! I will get your prompt up asap, and I hope it doesn't disappoint! Thank you so much once again!

**NicLan:** Oh, I'm planning to complete the whole 365 days! Thank you for the encouragement and for reviewing! Thank you!

**Prompt:** Mystery Parody AU. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_9th September 2010_

"Alright Linna, it's down to us!"

"Yes, Detective," the young red headed Sergeant replied.

"So, the victim is my eldest brother, Hector Noctircus," Dectetive Inspector Belca continued, flipping open his notebook. "And he was killed last night at 19:37PM."

"That's right Detective," Sergeant Linna confirmed, standing beside his superior.

"In the kitchen-"

"The Royal Dining Hall, actually, Sir."

"-Right. With the goblet."

"The poison."

"With the poison then," Belca amended, his eye twitching slightly.

"_In_ the globlet, Sir," Linna nodded.

"Yes, alright! The poison in the goblet killed my brother, Hector, at 19:37PM, in the Royal Dining Hall," he nodded, pocketing his notebook. "Either way, I think I've solved this case."

"Actually, Sir-"

"No! Not actually! Hector was murdered through drinking a poison that was slipped into his goblet during dinner. Case closed!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

"..."

"What?" The Detective Inspector sighed.

"We still don't know who did it, Sir," Sergeant Orhaldi commented, moving to walk around the chair where Hector had died. The dark table was still wet with the unconsumed poisoned wine that had fallen from the cup after Hector had collasped.

"Yes we do. The Elders did it," Belca huffed, raising an eyebrow at his Sergeant.

"We don't have any proof of that Sir," Linna pointed out, sligtly exsperated.

"'Course we do! There evil, and they're the only ones that can get hold of the poison that did this," he argued.

"_You_ can get a hold of poison, and you didn't do it... Did you?" Glancing over to his superior, Linna gulped as he realised just what he had implied.

"_No_, Linna. I _did not_ kill my brother, and I _cannot_ get a hold of poison," Belca glared at the older man, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt insulted that his gorgous partner thought that he might've been the killer.

"I didn't mean you would do this! I meant that you don't have any proof that the Elders did it," he walked back around the chair and gently rubbed one of the younger mans upper arms in comfort.

"Alright you two. We're all well aware of your secret relationship, so lets get to the facts," Superintendant Lagen spoke as he entered the room. This was the second time he had visited the scene, and he wanted this case closed. "So, what do we know?"

"Hector Noctircus was killed at 19:37 PM with the goblet-"

"The poison, Sir."

"-_Yes_, the poison. Which was _in_ the goblet," he glared at the Sergeant again.

"Yes, Sir."

"He was murdered in the kitchen-"

"The Royal Dining Hall, Sir."

"...Damn it! Why do I keep doing that?" he muttered to himself. "Yes, sorry, in the Royal Dining Hall."

"Do we have any leads, Detective Inspector?" Lagen asked, making his way around the table and chairs, viewing each object and marking as he moved.

"Yes, I believe the Elders-"

"-Are suspects due to the rumoured grudges against Hector Noctircus, and we are going to thoroughly investigate all rumours until a proven suspect is brought foreward," Linna interrupted.

"Ah. Very well," Lagen nodded, picking up a loose napkin.

"_Actually_, I believe that the Elders are behind this, full stop," Belca pushed Linna aside as he moved to stand next to the Superintendant.

"And why's that?" Lagen questioned, trying not to smile.

"'Cause they're evil."

"Because they're evil?" The Superintendants mouth quirked slightly.

"Yeah," Belca affirmed, nodding.

"And which one of the Elders do you think orchestrated all of this?"

"Mrs. White or Lady Peacock. Possibly the Reverend Green or Colonel Mustard," Belca counted them off on his fingers, as his other hand rubbed his cheek.

"You mean to tell me that it is possible that one of four completely unrelated, and non-members of the Elders killed your eldest brother?" The Superintendants eyebrow rose in question.

"No, all four of them are four of the Elders. They're their code names, is all," Belca stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah. Code names. And how do you know that?"

"Undergroung connections, Sir. And the Case of the Lock Down Mansion where Professor Plum murdered Dr. Black with the rope in the study."

"I think you mean the Mansion was under lock down due to Lady Scarlett murdering Dr. Black in the Billard Room with a candlestick," Linna pointed out.

Spinning on one heel, the younger man addressed the Sergeant.

"Yes, alright! I get it! You can remember a few facts. Now, lets go get the four Elders I mentioned previously down to the station for questioning," Detective Inspector Noctircus commanded, striding towards the door.

"Yes, Sir."

**Leoanda:** By the way, I've used British Police Ranks for everyone. Thank you!


	90. Mice or Mouse

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Mice or Mouses. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_10th September 2010_

It was pretty common for mice to take up house in this particular area of the city. So common in fact, that most people fed the things to keep them out of their cupboards and food stores. Two white mice lived quite comfortably in a small house with two rather unique young men.

These two young men ran a small business together that took them away from their home more often than not. Today, they were home after completing a case for Scotland Yard that had taken them two weeks to solve.

Now, the elder of the two young men sat hunched as he fed the two small mice pieces of bread and cheese out of his gloved hand.

"You really shouldn't encourge them, Eco," Belca spoke from his seat at his desk.

"I know, but they live here more than we do, so I feel like we should thank them for taking care of the house," the blonde laughed.

"Well, alright. But don't give them too much," he uttered turning back to his desk computer. It was the newest addition on the blackmarket (since the actual market wouldn't get it for a few months yet) and Belca was finishing his diary entry slash report on their latest expedition.

"I won't. But they deserve just the right amount!" Standing, Eco moved to the window and viewed the ever progressing industrial city for the first time in two weeks. "Home sweet home!"

"And may God protect Queen Victoria!" Belca finished smiling as he continued to type.

"Yes, for she is leading us into the future," Eco agreed, grinning.

The two mice scurried back to their small home inbetween the walls, well fed and happy for their housemates return.

**Leoanda:** Another Steampunk thing here. Thank you!


	91. Pokemon

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Pokemon! For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_11th September 2010_

Pointing over to his opponant, Belca called out the name of his chosen pokemon out into the battlefield.

"Shinx! I choose you!"

Jumping forwards, the small blue and black pokemon growled slightly at the Blastoise currently towering over him. It was obvious that the much larger pokemon wasn't the least bit intimidated by the much smaller pokemon.

Laughing lightly Belca and Shinx's opponant sneered as he stood at the opposite side of the battlefield, looking overconfident. "Hydro Pump!"

Spurting waves of water from his large cannons, Blastoise sent the little pokemon fying down the side of the battleground. Shaking the water out of his fur, Shinx began to glow softly while awaiting instructions.

"Alright, Shinx! Use Thunderbolt!" Belca shouted, pointing at the smug Blastoise.

"Shi~INX!"

Blasting the most powerful Thunderbolt it could master, Shinx sent the electric attack along the water-spewn ground and right through the large water pokemon, effectively knocking it unconcious.

"Yes! Way'd a go, Shinx!" Smiling at each other, Shinx ran straight into his master and friends arms, licking Belca's face in victory.

**Leoanda:** I'll do the games in general one too. Thank you!


	92. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY _DarknessXAnime_! This one's just for you!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_12th September 2010_

It was that time of year again. The day of his birth, and he wasn't happy that he was a year older. It was just a reminder that it was another year without his mother. Another year of recieving sneers, jibes and backhanded comments about his birth. About his mother and her chosen living. About his continued existence, and his dirty blood.

Today was a day he always dreaded.

"Happy Birthday, brother Belca," a small voice piped from behind him.

Turning over, Belca stared in surprise at his sisters back. He wondered if he had imagined the small voice, or if she had really spoken to him. And calling him 'brother'? He must've imagined it.

"Even a commoner can celebrate a birthday, even one as dirty as you," the small voice spoke once again.

Changing from shock and surprise, the young Prince's face lit up with a smile to match the large warmth that was spreading through his chest. She still hadn't moved, but he could tell that she was waiting for something by her light twitching.

"Thank you," he whispered softly. Shuffling closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a soft hug and a kiss on her head. This was the first time she had ever said it to him, and calling him her brother left him wanting to be closer to this sweet little thing he calles 'sister'.

Snuggling against him, Musca smiled as she fell back asleep, with Belca following not a minute later.

Grinning into his makeshift pillow, Eco mentally planned a little celebration for the Prince when they all woke up in a few hours.

**Leoanda:** Happy Birthday once again! I hope you have a great day full of wonderful memories and happy thoughts! Thank you!


	93. Video Games

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**TruancyCity:** Thank you! ^_^

**Prompt:** Video games. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_13th September 2010_

Smashing down on controllers buttons, Hector glared at the bright screen as his character missed the ledge _again_. Landing hard, the hearts at the top of the screen dived down so that only the last half-heart flashed, the screen giving off little flashes of red indicating the characters near death.

Growling lightly, Hector fumed as he moved his character up the winding corridors, and through the now familiar chambers of the dungeon. He was sick of this dungeon, and he was almost sick of the game. Fortunatly for his character (or unfortunatly) he loved the game too much to give up.

"Don't you have work?"

Glancing to the side for half a second, Hector ignored his fiance in favour of his character attempting his next jump the dreaded ledge.

"Hector!"

"Nooooooooooo!"

He had missed the ledge again. And Shingetsu had smacked him up the head.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	94. Earbuds, ipod and a sweet moment

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**DarknessXAnime:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll get that drabble up as soon as possible! Thank you once again!

**Prompt:** Earbuds, iPod and a sweet moment. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_14th September 2010_

The noon sun was high, and the day was still fresh with dew from the mornings rain. The park was loud with laughter and the chatter of children playing, young couples walking along the pathways and parents sitting together on the park benches as they watched their children play.

Cuddling on a red tartan blanket, the younger of the two leant on the elders shoulder, whispers of music fluttering out into the air. Belca smiled softly as he grasped Linna's hand. His iPod had died the day before, so he was sharing his boyfriends, the left bud in his ear and the right in Linna's.

U2's '_A Beautiful Day_' began to play as the last track ended, and Belca hummed along as he cuddled closer to his red headed lover.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	95. Harry Potter AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Harry Potter AU. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_15th September 2010_

The war between 'The Boy Who Lived' Belca Noctircus and Lord Orbus had wrenched the magical world in two. All those who feared Lord Orbus followed him or his from him, or they ran to Belca in the hopes of freedom and safety.

Pacing along the large table at Grimmauld Place, Belca chewed on his lip as he waited for their most trusted spy and friend to arrive back into safety from Lord Obus' main camp. Sitting at the head of the table, Lagan scribbled over the parchment spread out over the table, while Linna stood before the fireplace watching Belca pace.

Linna had become fast friends with Belca and Orcelito during their first year, having conquered a large number of rooms in order to protect Hogwarts, the British School of Magic. Linna was from a small, poor family and meeting the ever famous 'Boy Who Lived' had been purely chance. Sharing a small compartment of the Hogwarts train, the third of their trio, Orcelito, had stumbled into the area after another student had lost their pet.

And everything had taken off from there.

Now, six years later, at sixteen years of age, and they were head generals of a secret war that was currently tearing the whole world apart without anyone really noticing it, and they had to finish before the world could be destroyed or taken over by Lord Orbus.

Rubbing lightly at the lightening bolt etched onto his forehead, Belca groaned as he realised that he would have to head straight to the Ministry after this to deliver a speech on how the Ministry needed to _get involved _before everyone was_ killed_. They really were idiots.

"How do these things happen..." he muttered to himself.

"Figuratively or actually?" Lagan replied.

"Any. Both," he answered back, glancing over to the Hogwarts teacher.

"Well, the prophecy is probably the original cause, however, in taking over Hogwarts and half the magical community you have managed to get yourself into quite the predicament. In this case though, you insist on having the Ministry on your side, despite the fact that they have already decided not to help. Also, you made an enemy of them when you blew up one of their departments," the older male answered right back.

"That wasn't _my_ fault! Those damn Death Eaters just wouldn't die!"

"Err.. Am I interrupting something?" Eco asked.

He had whisked into the room without anyone noticing, dumping his bag and coat onto the nearest chair. Nodding over at Linna, Eco smiled at the room in general. His father was a Death Eater, who he had replaced when the man had been killed, who had been in Lord Orbus' Inner Circle, and Eco was trying to worm his way in so that he could gather much more accurate infomation in order for them to win the war.

"Where's Orcelito?" the blonde asked.

"At Hogwarts," Belca and Linna chorused.

"He's keeping all our little soldiers under wrap," Belca stated.

"While making sure that they're still getting the education they were promised," Linna finished, moving to sit next to the blonde.

"So? What have you got for us?" Lagan said, looking up from his paperwork (which in Belca's mind was the other evil in the world).

"Orbus is moving his best Death Eaters into position, getting ready for a new attack on Hogwarts. They're going to try to 'recruit' students while they're attacking us, by the way," Eco replied. Tapping his wand over one of the cups that had been left out on the table, filling it up with wine.

"Alright, I'll head over there now. Orcelito and I can warn everyone, and we can set up a defense. Maybe we could try reinforcing the force field.." the dark haired teen mumbled, voice quieting as he mentally listed the things that could be done, and the consequences that would come with each 'thing'.

Only a few months before, Belca would have doubted every little move he made. He had never believed that he deserved anything, let alone all the loyalty that everyone seemed to have for him. It overwhelmed him when he thought about it. He had such loyalty, friendship, and the command of an entire army of students plus several hundred wizards at least twice his age. It was really amazing how he had gone from being seen as almost crazy to being the magical worlds hero, and all because he had won a fight one on seven in the middle of Diagon Ally.

"What about the speech at the Ministry?" Lagan reminded, smirking slightly.

"Errrr... It can wait," he dodged, skirting his way around the table towards the fireplace.

"For how long?" Eco smiled, trying not to smirk as well.

"As long as this takes."

Throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire, he called out the Hogwarts Main Hall and disappeared into the green flames.

"I should probably go help," Linna spoke, following the teen into the flames with a small handful of floo powder.

"Our great and mighty hero!" Eco sang lightly. "Going to save the day once again!"

"You have to admit it though," Lagan interrupted. "He does a wonderful job of keeping everyone safe, and he does anything and everything within his power to make things happen. And he's pretty good at it."

"I know. It's just that he's still so young, and he seems so pure despite everything thats happened to him." The blonde sipped at his wine, smiling sadly at the teacher. "Besides he still trips over himself when he tries to make a speech in front of people. And he admires you for the most pequliar reason," Eco said, quirking his eyebrow.

"True."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	96. Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Wedding. For _DarknessXAnime_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_16th September 2010_

White.

Everything was white. Small pieces of white ricepaper floated down all around them as the audience looked on with smiles of joy. It was like a fantasy, or a dream. Standing to one side, decked out in Royal garb, Orcelito and Belca watched as Hector spoke his vows in the most charming and sincere way, expressing all the love in his heart and world to the woman facing him.

Dressed in a pure white gown, Shingetsu looked like a fairy bride with her long white hair flowing down her shoulders and the small pearl droplets contrasting greatly with the darkness of her skin. Holding her grooms hands, she smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes as she took in every word being spoken, knowing the truth and pureness that was her pride and joy standing right in front of her.

Among the isles the Hokulea and the people of Sana sat side by side as the two races watched the first interracial marrige between their two peoples.

The cherry blossoms surrounding the area were in full bloom and the small white world that the small congregation was currently a part of. It was a beautiful wedding, and a wonderful start to a bright and peaceful future.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	97. Homework with Belca and Eco

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Homework with Belca and Eco. For _DarknessXAnime_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_17th September 2010_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Belca."

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_Belca_."

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Belca!"

"What?"

"We need to finish this because it's due tomorrow."

"So?"

"_So_, please stop tapping the table and finish your homework."

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

"Sure."

There was silence broken only by the scratching of pencils.

Craaack. Craaaack.

"Belca, please!"

"Oh! Alright!"

"Thank you."

Another period of silence stretched between them, once again only broken by the scratching of their pencils.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Oh for the-!"

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	98. The Noctircus Children

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** _Read _alolha123_'s fic_! It's awesome!

**Review Replies:**

**alolha123:** Thank you for yet more prompts! Seriously, I love you're fic! It's really nice to read someone else's for a change and the themes are really good!

**Prompt:** Noctircus Children. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_18th September 2010_

The three of them were situated in one of the many private sitting rooms within the palace. Sitting in the largest chair, Hector thumbed his way through the most recent book that his mother had given to him. She strongly believed that he needed to 'open his mind to the culture surrounding him' and according to her, the only way to do this was to read every book she gave him. Sitting on the floor beside him, Orcelito had long since placed down and forgotton the small book that his tutor had instructed him to read, and he was now watching the newest member of their family from across the room.

Belca was lay on his front, leaning on his elbows and colouring across a large sheet of parchment. With his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth, he looked just like any other commoner boy except he was dressed in high quality silk and cotton - a new material that had only just been created by worlds best weavers - and wearing the newly made Primseed. His dark hair was a mop of black locks hanging over his equally dark eyes which were sharp with focus for the colouring of his picture.

Orcelito thought that his new brother was strange. He didn't look like any Hector or himself, and his birthday was too close to Orcelito's own for him to be his mothers son... And yet here he was.

Smiling, Hector watched out of the corner of his eye as Orcelito stood and lightly walked over to the dark headed boy and plonked himself down onto the boys back. A small gasp followed by a quiet growl turned out to be the prequal to a small fight.

Slamming his tiny fist into the blondes face, Belca kicked at the other boys ribs as Orcelito slapped at Belca's hands and knees trying to defend himself. It was obvious from the way the two were 'fighting' that Orcelito had never actually fought before, whereas, Belca seemed to be quite at home with the tusseling.

Shaking his head, Hector finally decided to interfere. Leaving his book on the chair, the young teen grabbed the scruff of Belca's shirt, hurling him off of the poor and bloody blonde, and taking hold of his hands to try to prevent any further injury - to all three of them.

"Calm down, Belca!"

"NO! He _hit_ me!"

"I did not! I fell over!"

"I don't care! Now, calm down!" Hector commanded. Almost immediately the dark haired boy stopped moving, his lower lip stuck out and his arms crossed over stubbonly. Orcelito was now stood up holding one eye to his cheek where a bright purple bruise was already beginning to form. "Alright, lets forget what's happened here and work together to come up with an excuse for those brusies."

"Yes, brother Hector," the blonde said shyly.

"...Fine."

"Excellent! Now, since you appear to have gotten into plenty of fights, what's your favourite excuse, Belca?"

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	99. Artist AU 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Artist AU. For _alolha123_. I've already done one of these (Twenty-Eight), so I'm gonna continue from there. Thank you!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_19th September 2010_

Being one of the famous 'Princes' of the art world was a little more difficult that Hector liked to let on. Especially when his youngest brother insisted on selling paintings depicting him as a devil. And a sneering, horn baring, tail wielding devil at that. It was funny the first time, but when the paintings had become strangely popular, and Belca had answered the demands, it had quickly become a nightmare. And he just _knew_ that Belca was loving it.

It was made all the worse when Musca had publicly asked for a replica of the original version (and Orcelito insisted that she had been put up to it). But, Hector had decided to put up with it all if purely because he felt lucky that Belca hadn't found out about his retaliation.

Smirking, the eldest 'Prince' moved onto the next page of his erotic graphic novel. It had become his most popular collection, and although he had a little trouble with drawing a few of more erotic scenes, Hector just looked at the painting he had managed to obtain of him in a frilly pink dress that he had _just_ managed to buy before it had gone public.

Oh, yes. Placing his youngest brother as his newest main uke character had been the best revenge he had come up with yet. Especially when Belca got riled up over his confusion over the looks Hector's readers always gave him when he passed by.

Of course, that never stopped him from being scared half to death of Belca finding out.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	100. Mafia AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** My 100th Drabble! *Balloons fly across the sky, and party poppers spark off everywhere* Yay! Now just another 265 to go! Thank you for your constant support thus far! It's really wonderful to know that this is completely worth it! Thank you once again!

**Prompt:** Mafia AU. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_20th September 2010_

The underground was not a place for people from the higher parts of society to be. In fact, if there was any other way to avoid this, Hector and Orcelito would not be currently sat in two wooden chairs in front of a large mahogany desk in a room which was darkly lit and almost bare. The two would be lying if they said that they weren't scared for their lives. But they were here for a reason, so they weren't about to run away - not that could at this point.

Walking into the room a blonde haired man moved to sit in one of the two more comfortable chairs in the room, while the red head behind him closed the door and moved to stand against the wall beside the door. The blonde was dressed completely in white while the red head was dressed completely in black. It was very unnerving, but the looks the two Sanan members were giving them was what terrified the two brothers.

"What exactly did you want?" The blonde asked. He had yet to stop smiling, and it was both cold and sincere. He ran his long fingers over a small pipe as he watched the two's reactions.

"We have recently found out that our father had an affair nineteen years ago," Hector began.

"Oh? And do you wish to have him punished?" Placing the tip of the pipe between his lips, the blonde inhaled lightly, blowing out the opium smoke into a pattern of pretty swirls.

"No! No. It's just that we found out that the woman he had an affair with got pregnant from the.. ah.. intercourse, and she had the child," Orcelito continued. "We've managed to track down the child to your... ah, group."

"There are over a million members of our 'group' all over the world, and even more who work for both us and them. Who and how did you manage to track down you half-brother?" Sipping from his pipe, the blondes blue eyes dilated slightly, but the fierce look never left, and that cold sincereness remained as he tilted his head in an oddly cute manner.

"We have our sources. And you know who were looking for or you wouldn't have brought us here," Hector pointed out, folding his arms in light defiance. He didn't want to upset the two men, but he wasn't about to back down. The only person he had _ever_ backed down to was his wife, and she was the scariest person in the world.

"True."

"But what makes you think we're step-brothers? _I've_ never heard of this," a voice spoke up.

Having slid in silently beside the red head, a young, dark haired man moved to seat himself into the only remaining chair. Crossing his legs, the current leader of the Sana Mafia - who held three-quaters of the worlds underground in the palm of his hand - made himself comfortable as he viewed the two men sat before him.

"Well?"

"We found your mother's best friend. She told us everything," Orcelito said. It was hard for him to believe that the young teen was the most notorious and infamous person in the underground. This small, slim _boy_, owned and ran the most popular and profitable brothels, drug hoarders, gambling and fighting rings, and even a small hand in the slave trading of his enemies. This _child_ was on the most wanted list that the most elite of the upperworld were too afraid to take down, and his whereabouts were so hard to find, that the two brothers had only come across his location by accident.

"Ah. She'll have to be taken care of. So, we're half-brothers, then?" Nodding to himself, his dark eyes scanned the two men in front of him, before he smiled cruely. "Well, we'll just have to get you fixed up in the business then, won't we? Follow me."

Standing, the blonde man followed Belca out of the room, the red headed man holding the door open for the two elder brothers before following them out. They weaved their way back through countless corridors and through a large set of double doors, coming out into a large ballroom filled with couches where both men and women lounged, either sipping or snorting a variety of powers, or engrossing themselves in sexual activities.

Passing by them like they were just people at a cafe sipping tea, Belca continued his way to the back of the room, to where three men dress in business suits were waiting for them.

"Gentleman! My apologies for keeping you waiting. I hope you have been taken good care of?" the young man asked, taking a seat on the empty couch opposite. Standing behind him the red head, glared icily at the three men, but remained by his employers side. The blonde flopped into a seat at the next table over, pulling a new packet of opium out as he went about refilling his pipe.

"Yes, we have been taken care of very well," the eldest of the three answered in a thick russian accent. He was incharge of the Russian Mafia's side of a business deal with the Japanese Mafia (Belca's group), and he was hard to please. "Now, my employer wishes to know if we have a deal."

Hector and Orcelito had taken seats next to the blonde man, as he had motioned for them to stay away from the two business groups. Orcelito worried on his lip, watching the ongoings of his half-brother while ignoring the two women sleeping half naked on the couch opposite.

"No, actually we don't."

**BANG!**

Sliding the 9mm SIG Sauer P226 back into the holster at his waist, the red head blinked once before glancing over to his employer. Recieving an approving nod, the red head turned his attention back to the two shocked men still alive on the couch. The dead body of the negotiator fell to the floor where he was ignored by Belca and his faithfull minions.

"Now, perhaps you gentleman can be more reasonable? I have given you my offer, and I expect your employer to accept it without arguement. Or there will be consequences, is that clear?" Brushing a hand through his hair lightly, Belca acknoweldged the two nods before standing. "Good. I look forward to our future endeavours together. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Leaving the room, Belca and the red head disappeared off down a corridor Hector had not noticed before, and the eldest brother was more than slightly horrified by what had just occured. "Why?"

"Because they'll take advantage of him otherwise," the blonde man replied. Apparently he was now in charge of them while they were here as he had never taken his eyes off of them once.

"But, he didn't have to kill him," Orcelito argued quietly.

"Oh, yes he did. If he doesn't they might think him weak, and they'll use that against him. Besides, he vowed to never let _anyone_ do what was done to him twelve years ago. He wants them to know that they'll never win. And they won't," the blonde continued to sip from his pipe as he spoke, the words allowing smoke to thread into the air around the three of them.

"What happened twelve years ago?" Hector asked.

"No one talks about it, so I won't. My name's Eco by the way, and I've been instructed to look after you during your stay," the blonde spoke with the same sincere coldness that was in his eyes.

"We're to be introduced into the business?" The eldest of the small group enquired.

"Yes. Don't worry, you won't be instructed to kill anyone. Well, not straight off anyway."

The two brothers shared the same expression: _What the HELL have we gotten ourselves into?_

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	101. Linna and Belca personality swap

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**FallenAngelAngi:** Yay! I got you to read it! Sorry, I forgot to do the one you asked for. But I'll get it done. And no, I can't be bothered to rename over a hundred titles. I'm too lazy. But thank you for reviewing! And I'll those prompts up as soon as! Thanks! ^_^

**Prompt:** Linna-Belca personality change AU. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_21st September 2010_

"Well, this is just great!" Linna huffed. They were on the run from guards that he had worked with not too long before, and it was all thanks to that idiot Lagen!

"We should probably keep moving. We have to meet up with Sir Eco afterall," Belca spoke softly from the red heads side. Holding his knees close to his chest, the young Prince bit lightly onto his lip, eyes watching the horizon for anyone chasing after them.

"Yeah. We'll leave in a few minutes, so lets just rest here first," Linna replied, slumping backwards onto the hard ground. Closing his eyes, the ex-guard tried to contol his temper as he became even more frutrated with their current situation.

Lord Lagen had put a death sentance out on the 'imposter Prince Belca' and the youngest Prince had been more than willing to die. In fact he would've if Eco and Linna hadn't interfered. Linna knew from experience that Belca had the courage and conviction to stand up for himself, but when the whole world seemed to be against him, the poor boy just didn't know what to do. His life at the palace had made him meek and quiet, but it had left him with a hidden strength that Linna had placed his life onto.

"Alright, lets go," the red head said as he stood up, tugging the dark haired teen long with him. Said teen merely nodded, and he began to trudge along beside the ex-guard as they made their way to the meeting point. Really, Belca was too quiet sometimes.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	102. DDR

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** DDR. For _f__allenangelangi_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_22nd September 2010_

The music was loud with music and the voice of the game commentator as two members of the small group of friends played with the newest DDR game mats. Of course despite the sound coming from the speakers being loud, Belca and Hector's laughter was louder. The two were each holding their sides as tears slid down their cheeks, and Belca had taken to slamming his fist into the chair cushion in an attempt to stop laughing.

He had previously thought that watching Hector fall up the stairs the funniest thing he had ever seen. And then Orcelito and Seamrog had double teamed the DDR game. Orcelito was quite light on his feet, and he recieved many 'Great's from the commentator but he looked absolutely hilarious when he jumped about like that. And Seamrog was floundering all over he place, knocking into the blonde every now and then, but still managing to look almost light in his steps.

And then they had selected a track that made them look like that had to riverdance. That had set Hector off, which had set Belca off, and that had caused Musca, Eco and even Linna to chuckle while trying to contain their amusement. But as the song came to a close, the two brothers had managed to get themselves somewhat under control.

"_What_ in _hell_, was _that_?" Shingetsu asked as she placed the shopping backs onto the table behind the 'dance area'.

And of course, that just set Hector off again. Which set Belca off again, and the two recieved glares from Orcelito and an embarrased grimce from Seamrog.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	103. Meerkats

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Meerkats. For _f__allenangelangi_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_23rd September 2010_

It was an experiement that had struck the world. Meerkats, or 'Meerkat Sana' to be particular had taken over every TV set in the world on a weekly basis as everybody tuned in to watch a small family of Meerkats live their lives in the wild. There were many debates on who was the favourite, and leading most of the polls was the tall, strong yet timid redish furred 'Linna'. He was a scout for the group, and he usually stayed close to the much darker haired 'Belca' as the two scrapped and took turns watching their territory bounderies.

Coming in a close second the lighter of the family, 'Eco', had the tendancy to warble sweetly to the other members of the family while taking long strolls around the territory to play with Belca and - when he let the other meerkat - Linna.

The third favourites were the head of the group, the dark haired, white patchy 'Shingetsu' and her brunette husband, 'Hector'. They were a funny couple as Hector always wanted to mess around rather than help take care of the youngest in the group, 'Musca' a light haired pup who always seemed to be followed around by the plainest looking in the group, 'Seamrog'. Of course as head of the family, Shingetsu would claw at Hector until he backed off before resuming her duties.

Yes, the Meerkats had stuck the hearts of the world, and their little day to day excursions were burned into the lives of almost every human who watched.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	104. Doctor Who

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Doctor Who. For _f__allenangelangi_. This has got to be the hardest one yet.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_24th September 2010_

"Doctor!"

"Get down, Belca!"

Diving down behind a wall of garbage, Belca barely missed being hit by a Dalek laser as the on coming attack drew closer. These were new Daleks. These new Daleks could fly (or at the very least levitate) and they were stonger than ever. Since this was the second time that Belca had fought with them he knew their primary weakness, but their shields were almost too hard to penetrate.

"Doctor! We need to get out of here!" Shooting with expert precision with a Heckler & Koch SR9, Belca kneeled as he continued to shoot at the onslaught of Daleks who just wouldn't stop shouting 'Exterminate' every three seconds. Honestly it was getting on Belca's nerves, even if he was terrified for his life.

Sliding over to his assistant, The Doctor grinned and began to shoot along with the dark haired teen. "We just have to wait for the bomb to go off and then we can leave. The Tardis is all set to go. We can kill the Hellhounds with one sweep if I've timed this right, which I always do!" Grinning from ear to ear the blonde continued to shoot, most of the bullets penetrating the shields as The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver where ever he could.

"Perhaps we could celebrate the destruction of the Dalek race for the second time with a song and dance after this!" The blonde Doctor shouted over the noise. He could hear the powering of the generators that he had attached the bomb to powering up. It would only be a matter of second before the whole station blew up causing a sonic wave to pass through every living thing and killing it all. Luckily it was only The Doctor, Belca and the Daleks within range, and The Doctor and Belca had a way out.

"Okay! NOW!"

Running as fast as he could, The Doctor dragged Belca behind him as the made a mad dash for the safety of the Tardis. Slamming the door closed, The Doctor rushed to the consoles punching in a few buttons as the generators finished powering to maximun capacity. Fading away, the Tradis was hit by the slight shockwave, but otherwise no damage was caused.

"So, where to then?"

Groaning Belca sat down against the door, not really caring _where_ they went, just so long as there was no current danger. He loved travelling with the blonde haired, blue eyed bard of a Doctor, but sometimes the man-alien did some outragous things.

**Leoanda:** Yes, Eco is the Doctor. I just thought that he would be excellent at the job, don't you? Thank you!


	105. Bare Feet

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Bare feet.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_25th September 2010_

Kicking at the river water lightly, Belca let his feet cool from all the walking the small group had done over the past few days. It was amazing just how far someone could get when they fear for their lives, and for the past four days the small group had been either walking or running the distance travelled. They had to be close now, Belca thought. They just had to be.

Tugging his boots off, Linna sat beside the youngest Prince of Sana letting his own bare feet dangle in the river as the rushing water calmed the throbbing that had settled into his feet and legs. It was nice to know that they could rest a little while as they gathered themselves for the last leg of their journey.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	106. Castle Walls

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_26th September 2010_

The castle really was a boring place to be. Belca didn't know why so many of his fellow commoners dreamed of living here. It was more like a prison than a haven like the towns people had always said it was supposed to be. His mother had sent him here a little over three years ago, and he had never fitted in. They could dress him up as much as they wanted to, but he was still just a commoner in fine clothing, which was why he prefered the simple soldiers outfit. He could mess it up as much as he wanted to, and he could go about the palace grounds more comfortably as he at least _looked_ comfortable in them.

But he was banned from entering the City. So that left him to con the mercenaries into letting him hand out rather than sit around all day studying. Truely, the castle was by far over-rated, and a place Belca longed to run away from.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	107. Torchwood AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**DarknessXAnime:** Awwww! Don't cry! Here are the next ones! Thank you!

**Fallenangelangi:** I'm glad you enjoyed them. Are you up-to-date with +C yet? If not these are gonna be a bit confusing, and sad. Thank you!

**NicLan:** Thank you! Yes, I've read them and I almost cried too. I can't wait for the next chapters. Thank you once again!

**Prompt:** Torchwood AU. Continuing in the _Doctor Who_ verse.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_27th September 2010_

It had been almost a year since Hector had taken over Torchwood, and he was usually a happy and hopeful leader when it came to taking down enemy and saving the world on a regular basis, but there were times when his emotions took a nose-dive and he couldn't be pulled from his slump.

Sighing at the sight of their depressed leader, Shingetsu, Linna, Orcelito and Lagen tried to get on with their work and hoping that Belca would come visit soon. They had last seen the teen disappear with The Doctor two months ago, and so far they had heard nothing - which was a bad sign considering this particular version of The Doctor - and Hector was missing his youngest brother.

"Oh, would you just get over it!" Shingetsu scowled at the man, slapping a new wad of papers onto his desk. "You'll see him when you see him. Until then you have Orcelito and Musca to dote on, and you have plenty of work to get through."

"Perhaps answering to some of Parliments calls would help keep your mind off of The Doctor," Lagen spoke from his technicians desk. He was sorting through all of the systems networking, and several emails from Parliment had not let one of the many screens surrounding his desk area. "We have a ship approaching Earth with no ID, and a series of disappearances across the country that may be related to some alien species rather than by human hand."

Sighing, Hector nodded sullenly if just to get everyone off of his back. He could mope at the fact that his little brother was in The Doctors hands if he wanted to. It was the most unsafe place in the universe afterall.

**Leoanda:** Not great, I know. Thank you!


	108. X Factor

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** X Factor. It had to be done at some point, so here it is.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_28th September 2010_

Auditions were one of the best points about being a judge on the show, as they got to see all the different types of people who thought they could sing, wished they could sing or could actually sing, and generally just make huge idiots out of themselves. Obviously each of the four judges had their own opinions on each auditionee, but they could always give a solid 'no' to the truely ridiculous and mental.

But there was always that one that would split them in half.

In this case, Lagen could understand why.

Belca Noctircus was a good singer, a decent dancer and an okay guy. But in Lagen's opinion, he just didn't have the X Factor. Of course since Hector was also a judge that meant that he was to vote 'yes' for his step-sibling, and fortunately the 'yes' was for the right reasons (for the most part). The third judge, Ricolise, was quite cold in her judgements of the contestants, and she was sticking with Lagen on this. However, Eco, the fourth judge, had decided on his support (and possible admiration) of the teen which had successfully split the pannel.

"Well, I don't see why you shouldn't be through," Hector smiled.

"Because he's your little brother, perhaps?" Ricolise replied, crossing her legs seductively.

"He's good, and with a little experience he could be great!" Eco argued. He genuinely liked Belca's style and taste in music.

"Alright then, lets just vote: Hector?" Lagen sighed. This was getting no where, and Belca had his arms crossed in slight annoyance - which if Hector was anything to go off was a very bad sign - waiting for the decision.

"Yes!"

"Ricolise?"

"No."

"Eco?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Belca, I'm going to give you a chance, but you have to work harder from now on," Lagen gave in. It was for the best really, if he wasn't that good, then he would be kicked out at bootcamp.

"Finally! Thank you!"

Rushing off stage, Belca couldn't hold back a laugh.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	109. Shock

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

_29th September 2010_

Flying backwards, Belca hit the water fast and hard. Linna had just slammed his whole body against him and knocked him out of danger. Again. It was becoming a habit, and one that Belca felt he needed to break soon. Putting a hand to his head, Belca winced at the slight pain that shot through his back and side. Pushing the pain to one side, Belca sat up, reaching out a hand subconciously for the redhed.

"Linna... wha..."

Stilling in shock, Belca sat frozen as the sight before him tried to enter his mind. Blood had began to taint the water and the white and green uniform with a dark red hue. A small cough awoke the prince slightly from his frozen thoughts. He just couldn't understand the sight before him. How could Linna... Linna couldn't...

"..We.. I.. I have to get this off. We need to leave."

Smiling through the pain, Linna wished he had been able to stay with Prince Belca for the rest of his journey.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	110. 1st Possible ending Chp 109

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** The first of two possible endings for drabble 109.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_30th September 2010_

It was over.

Orcelito was the new King, and Musca had returned home with Seamrog to help where they could with the last remnants of the plague. Lagen was Orcelito's First Minister and Royal Advisor, his duties included serving at Orcelito's will and keeping other Ministers and Lords at bay. Eco had disappreared into his chambers for two weeks composing his song, before leaving to sing it to the masses.

Now, Belca stood in the Royal Graveyard leaving flowers on his fathers and step-mothers graves, before moving to the end where a special exception had been made. The white stone was engraved in black and gold, with a beautiful insignia that had been especially made for the man within the grave.

Lord Linna Dzintars Orhaldi had been given special honours by both King Orcelito and Prince Belca, having been given both a title and a place within the Royal Records. Standing before the grave, Belca fell to his knees as his last memory of the man ran through his mind. It had been three months, and Belca still couldn't get past the mans death. Linna had been so loyal and caring with him. He had shown Belca what his birthright meant and he had pushed Belca to be the man he had always wished to be.

So as the Prince sat, tears flowing, at the red heads side, he made a promise to himself. Linna's memory would always live in every one of Belca's actions.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	111. 2nd Possible ending Chp 109

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** The second of two possible endings for drabble 109.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_1st October 2010_

It was over.

The country had moved into a time of piece, with Orcelito leading the way, and talks between the humans and the Hokulea were going well as Belca was overseeing the meetings, and the hatered between the two peoples was beginning to die as new laws and ambassadors were being introduced.

Musca was still recovering from the latest bout of illness, and Seamrog had yet to leave her side. Eco was running around the country spouting off his newest song about Belca's heroics (much to Belca's embarrassment) and how the world had and would continue to change due to his 'bravery'.

The latest meeting was over with, and Belca had waved goodbye to Shingetsu and her collegues just a few minutes before and he was now making his way through the corridors to his chambers. Knocking lightly, he pushed open the door and entered the room.

"Linna?"

"Your Highness..."

"No! Don't get up! You're still recovering!" Sitting on the chair next to the large bed, Belca took the red heads hand, trying to calm the elder man down. "How are feeling?"

"I'm doing much better, Your Highness, really. You don't need to be so concerned over me," he replied letting himself drop back into the pillows. His head was bandaged and his chest was wrapped very tightly after his most recent treatment.

Sighing, the two just enjoyed the others company.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	112. Primseed 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Primseed.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_2nd October 2010_

Tugging lightly at the small piece of metal that had been twisted into his hair, Belca scrunched his nose as he tried to get used to the new weight that his father had forced him to have. His two step-brothers had similar ones in their hair, but they didn't seem to notice that they were even there. Tugging again at the twisted metal, Belca sighed through his nose as he watched himself in the mirror. It was shiny, gold, and annoying.

"Stop tugging, you'll get used to it," a voice behind him spoke.

Spinning around, Belca's eyes widened as he caught sight of his eldest step-brother, Hector.

"Why do I have to have it anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Because it's a symbol of who we are. We're Princes, and people will know that when we wear them," the elder answered, tugging his own Primseed.

"But I don't like it!"

"Doesn't matter. It's tradition, and as a Prince you have to wear it, okay?" Brushing his hand through the smaller boys hair, Hector smilied as he recalled when he had gotten his own Primseed.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	113. Slavery

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Slavery.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_3rd October 2010_

He had never known true freedom. In fact very few Hokulea had, and he was no exception to the general Hokulea population. To humans they were known as _Amontel_, it was one of the most hated words in their language, and the Hokulea did not like to hate. Yes, at one point in their history they had been theives and criminals, but that had died away when they had come to this new world, this new country. They had come here to begin anew, and they had expected better. But this world that the Hokulea now lived in was one of hatred and evil. His brothers were dead, his mother a whore to some human he couldn't recall, and his father had been gone before his birth.

After everything, how could he trust a human when that human _boy_ couldn't even keep a promise to himself?

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	114. Stars

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Stars.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_4th October 2010_

"Whats that one?" Musca asked.

Hector, Orcelito and Musca were lay flat staring at the stars, and Hector was naming them.

"That one is Herecles, the man of strength. You know, from the legend," he smiled.

The blonde brother sent the brunette a look of skepticalism as he knew very well that all of these star names were made up. Hector didn't know a thing about astromany, and they both knew it. But for their little sisters sake, Orcelito wouldn't press the matter.

"Princess, it is past your bedtime," the latest maid spoke, bowing to each of the Prince's in turn.

"Yes, Jessica. Goodnight brother Hector, brother Orcelito," she said sadly. Smiling they wished her a goodnight and lay back down to continue watching the stars.

"You should probably study the stars so that you can tell her their real names, Hector," the blonde repriminded him.

"Yeah, probably. But I want a confimation when I teach our newest addition their names," Hector grinned.

"Yes, him. Why does he have to come stay with us, anyway?"

"Because he's our brother, Orcelito."

"Step-brother. And you know that mother doesn't approve of him, so why should we?"

"Because he's our brother, and his mother died recently. You better be nice to him when he gets here, he's been through enough."

"Alright. But you better tell Musca the truth about the star names when your done."

"Deal."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	115. Heatwave

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Heatwave.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_5th October 2010_

"Kill me. Do it now."

"Oh, grow up!"

"Hahah! It's not _that_ bad, Hector."

"Easy for you to say, you're eating shaved ice!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Belca continued to tuck into the bowl of fresh ice as he swapped looks with Shingetsu over Hectors behaviour. The day was currently the hottest day in the year, and the three were lazying about the small house - Hector flat out on his stomach in a simple kimono, while Belca was off to one side and Shingetsu was sat on the other trying to read.

"You should get some if you're that bothered."

"Too. Hot."

"Suit yourself."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	116. The Hanged Man

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** The Hanged Man. A symbol of Patience and Sacrifice.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_6th October 2010_

Many things were required as a City Guard, and a number of virtues are considered necessary when holding up the peace and sanctity of the people. So when a small riot began in the centre of Sana, it was the City Guards duty to squash it before it got out of hand and people got hurt. Being a City Guard was a waiting game. Manning the walls and streets from day to day, staying in the same spot for hours at a time for mostly little to no reason.

But every now and then, a sacrifice had to be made.

Linna did not like to see people hurt or die. If he could prevent it in any way or form he would. Even if it meant sacrificing his integrity to do it. And pushing two wanted men into a river to save their lives - risking his work and his duty - came under the sacrifice title. He just hoped that that was the only kind of sacrifice he would need to perform.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	117. Ace of Pentacles Reversed

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Ace of Pentacles Reversed. A symbol of material problems.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_7th October 2010_

Dancing for money had not been her first choice for work, but when she was left alone with no family or dowdry, she had to do something. So, dancing for a few coins and making her way into a few of the more hansome of mens beds, she would live on from day to day. She had no true worldly possessions, and she knew that she only wanted them because she could not even dream of being able to touch them.

And then a particulary rich man had watched her dance, and she had bedded with him. From their union she had recieved the one gift she had not even known she had pined for.

A child.

A beautiful, dark haired, dark eyed boy that smiled and giggled bringing a new purpose and meaning to her life. Her baby became her main priority and she no longer danced for a day to day living, but for that smile and that small form she needed to care for. Material problems were now so far away.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	118. The Devil Reversed

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** The Devil Reversed. A symbol of the abuse of power, money, love and life.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_8th October 2010_

Holding so many lives in the palm of ones hand was a delicious feeling. It was almost intoxicating to watch how people would fall to his feet wishing for forgiveness, money or love. He gave all of it so rarely that no one truely expected to recieve it, but they all lined up to ask, beg and grovel anyway.

With this much power in his hands, how could he fall? Even the King and the Heir, Prince Hector, had fallen to it. So, how is it that he might fail? Every little aspect of his schemes was vastly planned out in so much detail that nothing could change what he was going to make happen.

Yes, Lord Orbius was sure that he would be the sole barer of the state one day, and he would have the world fall to its knees before him.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	119. The Knight of Swords

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** The Knight of Swords. A symbol of quick thinking and new ideas.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_9th October 2010_

"This is the best you could come up with?"

"Pretty much."

They had needed some way to get away out of the city, and Belca had disappeared for a hour only to come back with this. _This_ turned out to be a roughly put together cart with a few empty bags inside. There was no horse or donkey, one of the wheels was broken, and it looked like it was going to fall apart any second.

"Belca."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you leave the thinking up me?"

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	120. The Queen of Cups Reversed

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** The Queen of Cups Reversed. A symbol of emotional blocks and changing moods.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_10th October 2010_

Over the last few days, Belca had been deeply trying to do one thing and that one thing along: to feel. After leaving Linna trapped in the gate and most likely disposed of, he had been unable to feel anything close to emotion. So far the small group had only kept moving, holding small discussions when they camped for the night, but otherwise leaving talk for when they arrived at a safer location.

The silence had been both good and bad for him. He was left to grieve, but he had nothing to distract him. And he wanted both so desperately that it hurt. So he clung to that pain, hoping it would pull him away from the void he had sunk into.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	121. Tape

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** I've named Hector, Orcelito and Musca's mother 'Marie' because she doesn't have an official name (as far as I know). If she does, please tell me and I'll change it. Until then, it's gonna be 'Marie'.

**Review Replies:**

**Snowy Reverie:** Yay! Thank you! Yes, that was Belca's mother talking in 117. Thank you once again!

**alolha123:** Ah, no worries, no worries! I've been there. So heres the first of your prompts and I'm awaiting your next chapter too *Smiles*.

**Prompt:** Tape. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_11th October 2010_

The stuff was _everywhere_. Mouth agape, Marie tentatively made her way into the large living room where the majority of the sticky tape seemed to come from. Peeking into the room, she was greeted by the sight of her two youngest children absolutely _covered_ in tape. Tongue stuck out, Belca patted at a large piece over Orcelito's cheek as the small blonde giggled and clapped his hands.

On the other side of the room, Hector was grinning widly at his tied up father as he attempted to unravel the large man. It would have been hilarious if the tape had not been all over the place.

"What on Earth happened!" She exclaimed.

"Mummy!"

"Mama!"

"Hello, mum!"

Sending an annoyed look at her three children, Marie refocused her attention back onto her husband. "Well?"

"I was alseep."

"Asleep? You were supposed to be watching them!"

"I know! I didn't think they'd be able to do _this_ though!"

"Daddy was very angry when he woke up, mum," Hector helpfully provided as he continued to strip off lengths of tape from his fathers form.

"Yes, thank you dear," Marie replied absently. Taking a much closer look around the room, she found it hard to believe that a two and three year old could have done gotten their hands on so much tape and that they could have caused this much mess.

Waddling over to his step-mother, Belca showed her his best puppy-dog eyes and lightly stuck his lip out. "Love you mama."

Smiling, Marie knelt down and lightly removed a strip of tape from his hands. "I love you too sweetheart. But you still did something _really_ bad. It was very _naughty_."

"But big brother said to!" The small boy protested while pointing at Hector, who went slightly pale.

"Errr..."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	122. Modern Setting, Different Languages

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Modern setting, with different languages. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_12th October 2010_

The London Victoria was busy with tourists, businessmen and women, day comers and students. The general hustle and bustle was at its peak as trains came and went on time or slightly late. A group of smartly dressed teens stopped at a small cafe stand, twittering and giggling as a group of equally smartly dressed businessmen passed by them.

Stepping onto one of the platforms, three very different brothers unloaded themselves into the main station. Pushing their way to the seating area, Hector dropped his overnight case next to his briefcase and watched with a light smile as his two brothers collasped onto the bench beside the two items. They were currently travelling from University to University in the hopes that Belca would find a place that suited him. So far, no joy.

"Wait here while I go call for a cab, I shouldn't be too long," Hector grinned, walking into the crowds of people.

"Well, this is fun," Belca smirked, nudging his head at their hand luggage.

"So much so, I think I need a drink. I'll be right back," the blonde laughed leaving the younger teen with all the bags to take care of.

Scowling, Belca slumped back onto the bench, crossing his arms. It was typical of them really, and completely expected if he was honest with himself. But they had taken him all over the country to try to get him to a place he could be comfortable with, and he was making an effort to be as civil as possible.

"Suis-je sur la bonne voie?"

"Huh?"

"Suis-je sur la bonne voie, s'il vous plait?"

Standing to one side of him, a tall, lean red headed man - presumably french from the language he used - was watching him hopefully. Gulping, Belca tried to recall any of his french lessons, and realised that he had no idea what this handsome man had just said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you need," he replied, standing. Now that they were face to face, Belca realised that the red head was a good deal taller and broader than him, and that he seemed to be around Hectors age.

"Je suis desole, mais je ne vous comprends pas," the red head spoke.

Gesturing with his hands, Belca tried to communicate to the man that he had no idea what either of them were talking about. Smiling back, the red head motioned with his own hands that he needed to get to a building.

"Building? Which one?"

"Les Chambres du Parlement."

"Les Chambres du... Oh! Parliament!"

"Oui, Par-lia-ment."

Smiling at each other, Belca wondered how on Earth he was supposed to tell the red head how to get to the large building.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	123. In some respects'

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** "In some respects, Hector is an absolutely fantastic brother. In others, he's not..." For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_13th October 2010_

"In some respects, Hector is an absolutely fantastic brother. In others, he's not. Let me make myself clear: Hector will always be loyal and friendly, he stays by your side until the end and he can always be counted on for a good brawl. However, he has a tendancy to but into _every_ private conversation and push his own opinion onto you, practically beating you into submission with that annoying charm. _And_ he can't stop himself from running head first into situations that could get him and anyone with him killed. Not to mention his ideals and attempts at rebellion against society.

So, yes. Hector is a fantastic brother. But he's also a pain in the but to live with."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	124. Passing Notes

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Passing notes. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_14th October 2010_

_HELP!_

**What's wrong?**

_She's onto me!_

**Onto you? Why? What have you done?**

_I've been flicking spitballs at Orcelito and she almost caught me. Now she keeps sending me looks._

Don't worry, she's onto the both of us :)

**Eco! You're doing it too?**

_Of course he is! We're perfectly placed to take him from both sides! ^_^_

And we're winning! :P

**Orcelito is spitballing back? .**

_No! He just hasn't caught us yet. If he does, he wins._

"What are you scribbling, Mr. Noctircus?" His teacher loomed over him as she scowled darkly at his frozen form. Belca slowly turned to face her with a small smile.

"Um... lecture notes? Like I'm supposed to?"

"Oh? Then you won't mind if I take a look?" She held out her hand, arching a fine eyebrow and waited for him to move. Gulping, Belca slid his notebook across the small desk and placed it into her waiting hand as he deftly pushed the secret note into his pocket. "This time I suppose you're actually working. Do _try_ to pay better attention, Belca."

"Aww! But Shingestu- I mean Mrs. Noctircus! I am trying!"

"Then _focus,_" tapping his forehead, she moved back to the front of the class.

_She's always picking on me._

**At least you can get Hector to talk to her.**

And you can't get into trouble for pulling a prank on her at home.

_Thats true! ^_^_

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	125. Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Teddy Bear. Specifically mine.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_15th October 2010_

After having the day full of 'Happy Birthday's', cake, games and cuddles from both her parents and her two older brothers, Musca was escorted to bed by her two maid-servants. All day she had been smiling and laughing, and to her delight she had not once seen that dreadful commoner. Rubbing happily at her tired eyes, the blonde princess came to a stop next to her bed.

Lying gently on her pillow was a small purple teddy bear with a thin ribbon around it's neck and a little note sitting to it's side. Smiling brightly, she picked up the bear and carefully examined it. It appeared to be slightly old, but in excellent condition, and it was fluffy in just the right way that it didn't itch or scratch at her. Holding it close to her side, she held onto it through getting dressed and being placed into bed.

One of her maid-servants held the note in one hand, wondering if she was supposed to give it to the Princess or not. But after a moment of watching the newly turned six year old hugging the bear so tightly, she decided against it, and instead she threw it into the rubbish basket.

'_Happy Birthday, Princess Musca. From Belca.'_

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	126. Mannez

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Rune Stone: Mannaz.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_16th October 2010_

It had taken him so long to get to the place he was in now.

Belca had had his life ripped right from under him and he had had to learn how to get by. He had always hated the people who had made him feel small and insignificant, and he had hated himself for letting them. The only person he could trust had been murdered, and then he had been chased into hiding where he felt he could never return.

But then he had met the first cog that would change his life. Eco had been a small beacon of hope that his life might hold some form of normallacy - even if the bard was the complete opposite - and he learnt to depend on the blonde man just as he had depended on Hector.

Not long after, Linna had entered his life, and suddenly, Belca felt more uneasy with himself. He experienced feelings of kinsmanship and a sharp loyalty to this tall, willing man before him. Two cogs had begun to set his life into motion, and for the first time he felt worth something.

Now, after helping to save the country, Belca was struck by the knowlege that those two simple cogs had lead him to become the man he was. Belca had finally learnt to accept his place in the Royal Family, and even Musca had readily accepted his existance by the time he had gotten back home.

Smiling, Belca reflected that 'home' wasn't a word he had used since his mother had died.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	127. Perth

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Rune Stone: Perth.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_17th October 2010_

"Are you sure about this?" Belca asked.

"Yep!" Eco replied.

The three of them - Linna included - were caught between jumping down a pitch black hole and fighting off or getting caught by persuing soldiers. None of them were particulary keen on being caught again, and Belca was getting sick of fighting. So the hole was their only option left.

"They're coming!" Linna worried, grabbing onto Belca's arm.

"Alright, lets go!" With only a glance back, Eco jumped off the side and into the hole.

"Okay." Holding tightly onto each other, the two jumped in after him.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	128. Playing Heroes

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**alolha123:** Thank you so much for all of your prompts! And thank you for reviewing! ^_^

**Prompt:** Playing hero(es). For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_18th October 2010_

He had come so far, conquered so many mountains. And he had lost too many friends. With the Hokulea's help Belca had managed to storm the castle and Lord Orbius' men were fighting with the invaders in small groups all over the place, and the palace guards were choosing sides as they went. Eco had taken off with the younger of the Hokulea siblings not too long before and Musca had been taken to safety not too long before the raid had begun.

With Shingetsu running along beside him, Belca raced through the corridors heading towards the King's office where Orcelito was meant to be. The fire light from the wall brackets sent shadows racing along the wide space ahead of them, sending ghosts and lighting up dark patterns, splatters of unknown origins, into their line of sight. As they got closer and closer to the office, the patterns began to make sense as a small litter of bodies lay in their wake.

Not sparing a glance, Shingetsu took the lead as she raced slightly ahead, sword raised in readiness for the oncoming battle.

**WHOOSH!**

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Shingetsu!"

Sliding to her side, it took only a moment to realise that the arrow had sliced right through the centre of her throat. Her eyes were glazed over with deaths embrace and dark red blood began to pool from both her mouth and wound. Gritting his teeth, Belca pushed back his tears in anger but pushed on.

The list of the fallen was getting longer.

Standing, Belca dodged an arrow, slicing through the archer like the man was nothing. Leaving the bloodied remains behind, the teen ran on with a glimmer of hope that Orcelito was still alive. The large, stone doors were soon within sight, the rooms light filtering through one side. Two guards lay slumped against either side of the doors, and yet more arrows littered the ground.

Sliding to one side, Belca placed one ear to the doorway, trying to hear anything, _anything_, that might show Orcelito's status. Hearing only light breathing, Belca took a deep breath before rushing into the room.

"Orcelito!"

"I'm afraid not."

Sitting at his fathers large oak desk, Lord Chancellor Lagan smiled darkly at the young Prince. Beside him, two guards levelled crossbows at his head while four other guards stood in stance surrounding him. Growling, Belca quickly scanned the room with his eyes.

"He's over there," Lord Chancellor Lagan pointed.

Strung up by his wrists, the blondes face was distorted and the from the blood staining his clothes it was obvious that Orcelito's neck had been slit. The Second Prince was dead. Dropping his sword, tears dripped down his face as he realised that they had lost. And he had lost everything in the process.

"So much for playing hero, huh?"

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	129. Wish

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Wish. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_19th October 2010_

"I wish..."

"Here we go."

"What?"

"You're about to say something stupid again."

"I am _not_!"

"*Sigh* It doesn't matter. What were you going to say?"

"What did you mean, 'here we go'?"

"Nothing. What do you wish, Hector?"

"Hnnnnn... Fine *Sigh*. I wish..."

"..."

"..."

"...You wish?"

"I wish that the world could see what I do in the Hokulea."

"*Smile* Awww."

"And that I had a ham and cheese sandwich. I'm _starving_!"

**SMACK!**

"And _I_ wish that you wouldn't think with your stomach so much."

"Shingetsu!"

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	130. Make believe

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Make-believe. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_20th October 2010_

Sitting in the larger of the palace gardens, three of the four Noctircus children sat playing, reading and making daisy chains. Smiling at all the pretty little flowers, Hector was reminded of just how lucky he was to be in a world of high status with three wonderful - if sometimes picky - younger siblings. Orcelito was sat under his favourite tree not really reading, but attempting to as Musca played with one of her new dolls.

"Big brother Hector?"

"Yes, Musca."

"Are fairies real?" She asked with all the innocence of a three year old.

"No, sweetheart, they're not," the bruntte replied gently.

"Then why does the com-, common-, _commoner_ say that they are?" She argued back.

"Because the people in the place he was born believe that they're real," Orcelito spoke up.

"Sadly yes. There are many things that Belca needs to learn, things that he didn't know because the people he grew up with didn't know. It's not his fault, Musca," Hector put in.

"So, fairies are just make-believe then?"

"Yes. But lets not tell Belca just yet, okay?"

"Okay."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	131. Solid Rock

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Solid Rock. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_21st October 2010_

The snow began to fall more heavily as night fell. The open skies didn't reflect Belca's thoughts as the pure flakes turned every point within him cold. He didn't want to be cold. He wanted to be white hot with fury. He wanted to be so angry with the world, with the palace, with the councillors and with Lord Lagan. And even with Orcelito. There were very few things that had been keeping him strong and on his feet over the course of their journey, and his rock, his strength had vanished.

No. It had been stolen by the worst type of people. His rock had been taken from him. His Linna had been killed, and he no longer stood solid. He felt like he had evaporated or turned to liquid.

His rock was gone.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	132. Alice in Wonderland AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Alice in Wonderland Parody. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_22nd October 2010_

He had no idea how he had gotten to be where he was.

His left eye twitched as he pulled on the short blue dress that fell half-way down his thighs. He was dressed in high with socks with black shoes and a white pinny, with a blue ribbon tied in his hair. To say that Belca was not happy was an understatement.

"This is _not _happening."

"Oh, I disagree!"

Walking beside him, The Mad Hatter giggled as he stepped along the invisible pathway through the forest dressed in green tarten pants, a crisp white shirt and a dark green jacket. His infamous green top hat lay tilted over his blonde locks, and his deep blue eyes twinkled in mirth.

"So, what now?"

"Now? Now we visit the Princess! She'll know how to get you home, Alice."

"Belca."

"What?"

"My name. It's Belca."

"Not while you're here it's not," the blonde giggled again.

Growling, Belca wondered just why he had gotten stuck with this lunatic as a guide. He had fallen down a hole, and then he couldn't remember. But he remembered meeting The Mad Hatter as he had wondered the forest of 'Wonderland'. Everything here was backwards. Flowers had stems of every colour but green, and he trees were made from many things other than wood. The Catapiller hadn't been too pleasent either. Belca was sure that The Catapiller Lagan was smoking pot or something similar from the creatures attitude.

"I'm sure we'll get you home soon, Alice," a small voice spoke from Belca's shoulder.

The small mouse that had accompanied The Mad Hatter had taken a huge liking to Belca, and now the small mouse, Linna, was perched on his shoulder where the mouse could both see and be heard by them both as they walked.

"Who is the Princess anyway?" Belca asked, ignoring the name.

"Oh, Princess Hector? She's wonderful! She's so full of light and hope, and she stands for unity unlike her devious older sister Queen Seamrog."

"Princess _Hector_? And Queen Seamrog?" Belca asked dubiously.

"Yes, the position of Queen was supposed to go to Princess Hector, but Seamorg became jealous, and along with her right hand, Knight Musca, they overthew Princess Hector and Queen Seamrog has ruled in terror since."

"In no way can this be real," Belca deadpanned.

"Oh, it's real, Alice. And she's been so evil! That Knight Musca is awful too, carrying out every order with pure malice!" Linna squeaked from his place on Belca's shoulder.

"OK, let me guess: Princess Hector will want to send me to upthrone Queen Seamrog, and remove both her and Knight Musca from power before she'll send me home," he scowled.

"Probably," The Mad Hatter nodded.

"The lets go kill Seamrog and Musca before going to see Princess Hector so I can go home without having to put up with all the nonsense chitchat that I'll probably have to put up with otherwise."

"We can't do that!" Linna quivered.

"Why not?"

"Because we need The Great Sword Orcelito to help us defeat them, and Princess Hector is the only one besides her white Knight Shingetsu who can give him to us," The Mad Hatter informed him.

"Damnit. Fine! Lets go to see Princess Hector then," Belca gave up.

They continued on in silence after that, marching swiftly through the pathways that The Mad Hatter was insistant he saw, but which Belca could only guess as to their direction and origin. After almost an hours silence, a small white rabbit dressed in a red waistcoat bounced into view.

"Wow!"

"Hello, Gramps!" The Mad Hatter waved.

"What are you young 'uns up to then?"

"We're on our way to see the Princess," Linna squeaked.

"Best get on then. And don't get lost!"

"We won't, thank you!" The Mad Hatter tilted his head in thanks before the white rabbit bounced along its way into the undergrowth.

And with that the three continued further deeper into Wonderland.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	133. Battle Royal AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Battle Royal AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_23rd October 2010_

Dashing across the wide open area, Linna grasped Belca's hand hard as they stumbled along trying to get so some form of safety. Although on this island, safety wasn't something anyone would feel. The Game had changed everything. They would have to either fight or die. Gasping harshly, Linna vowed to protect Belca even if it meant he had to die in order for Belca to win.

Finally reaching the forest opposite, Linna pulled them both down into the cover of shadow keeping an eye out for any followers or opposition.

"I have a pistol," Belca whispered, routing through the duffel bag he had grabbed on the way out of the building. "And a few days supplies. There's also a small first aid kit."

"Good. I have a small sword."

"What now?" Belca asked, his determination had reasserted itself, and he was certain that they were still in imminant danger.

"We survive."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	134. Butterfly

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Butterfly.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_24th October 2010_

Lying in the sun, Orcelito took in one of the rarer moments of his life where he was alone. His guards were stood a few metres back, but otherwise the area was empty and he was free to be himself if only for a few precious minutes.

Smiling to himself, he let all the tension just flood out of his body and into the ground he was lying on. On his front, he lay his head on his crossed arms and viewed the small area around him. Just to his left, a pretty little yellow butterfly was flapping his wings lightly as it fluttered from one flower to the green grass closer to him. Smiling at the tiny creature, Orcelito watched it for the duration of his free time.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	135. Origins

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Origins.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_25th October 2010_

The ship had crashed onto the muddy plains only hours before, and the Captain was still awaiting a report on the number of survivors. Their two people had come together over the past few months in order to survive the dark and dangerous oceans so that they could reach this new land. Together, they had cleansed all of their sins, and now they could all start anew, in this new world, under the same skies.

And perhaps one day their peoples would pro-create together, and create a Golden Age.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	136. Treasure

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Treasure.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_26th October 2010_

Standing over the great white gravestone, Linna breathed deeply in an attempt to steady himself and to prevent the tears from taking over once again. It had been over three years since Belca had been killed in the Second Great War, and it didn't get any easier as time went by. All the memories came flooding back as he stood there. In his hand, his most treasured possession was clasped lightly, as he recalled all those smiles and words of hope.

The three-leafed Primseed glittered in the sunlight as Linna remembered.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	137. Jokes

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Jokes.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_27th October 2010_

"Okay, so these three guys walk into a bar," Hector began.

"Heard it," Belca interrupted without looking up from his book.

"Oka~y. How about this then: Two guys walked into a bar. Ouch."

"Not funny."

"Two guys walked into a house. You'd think one of them would've seen it."

"Better, but still not funny."

"Two fish were swimming in a tank. One turned to the other and asked, 'You _do_ know how to drive this don't you?'"

"Bad, and not in the good cheesy way."

"An Englishman, a Scottsman and an Irishman were running from the police. They ran down a alley and hid in seperate sacks. The police caught up, and one of them poked the first sack that the Englishman was hiding in. The Englishman barked, and the policeman moved on to the second sack. The Scottsman was poked and he meowed. The policeman moved onto the final sack that the Irishman was hiding in. Poking it, the Irishman said 'Bag of Potatoes'."

"Racist and been told before. And better."

"What about-"

"Why don't you just sing for the talent competition, Hector?"

"Because Shingetsu doesn't think I'm funny."

"You're not."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	138. Hot

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Hot.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_28th October 2010_

For the first time since he had been sent here, Belca was glad that his father was rich. It meant that they had air conditioning and a _pool_. Lazying about in the cool waters, Belca just let himself float along, the suns heat beating down and taking away every bit of energy he had. They were in a heat wave, and Belca was just waiting for Eco to turn up to use every cooling resource that Belca had access to.

"Bel~ca!"

Right on time.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	139. Cold

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Cold.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_29th October 2010_

Shiverring violently, Musca huddled as much as she could under her cloak as the winter settled itself in. She hated winter. It reminded her of her mothers death, and how alone she felt when the only woman she had ever loved and known had passed away. But the cold wasn't just a reminder of how alone she felt, it was also a reminder of the day the commoner had arrived. She knew he had existed, but she had been kept away from him until that dark cold day.

He had smiled while he cried. She knew that he felt alone on cold days too.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	140. Teachers

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Teachers.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_30th October 2010_

He was the longest lasting tutor to serve the Royal Family, and it had been his greatest honour to know that Prince Hector was as level headed as he was because _he_ had taught him to be. Prince Hector was well versed in his numbers and letters, even knowing far away languages that no one close by could speak. He had taught the Heir how to present himself to the public and how to address Lords and Councillors. He had helped make a fine Heir.

And then he had been placed in charge of Prince Orcelito's education. And the Second Prince had become a fine young man and back up heir. He was just as well versed as his elder brother except for the blondes lack of experience and a slight lacking in political confidence.

But then he had been put in charge of the commoner. He had tried to hold some form of professionalism, even if his scorn for the boys existence came through every now and then, but he was eternally grateful when the boy skipped his classes often. Even if the boy showed much potential - which was probably from his Majasties side of the family.

Now he only had to see to the young Princesses education. And goodness knows how _that_ might go.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	141. Halloween

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** LinnaxBelca Halloween. For _Anonymous_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_31st October 2010_

The party had been in full swing for almost three hours, the room was packed with people dressed in all types of costumes, Zombies being the main theme with a large number of Vampires dotted about, and music blared from the speakers at full volume. Drinks were passed around, and a card game had even started up in one corner, but the majority of people were dancing under the flashing coloured lights.

Waving his arms insync to the beat, Belca smiled as he danced, singing along to the song. Gripping his waist lightly, Linna swayed along with his boyfriend as the two of them enjoyed themselves. Spinning slightly, Belca turned to face Linna, wrapping his arms around the elders shoulders and kissing him lightly.

Eco's Halloween Party was the best party of the year by far.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	142. Red Hots

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR THE SWEETS "Red Hots" NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**lazeee an demented:** Life goes on. I've actually only read up to the end of the same chapter, but I don't think Yuguoji Tama would kill him off permenantly. Don't quote me on it though. I'm thinking of a few ways that Linna could come back in, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see! I can't wait really! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you continue to the end of the chapter and read the next updates when they come out, it'd be a shame to miss all the action I'm sure Belca is gonna get into. Thank you once again!

**alolha123:** Awww! Thank you soo much! I'm glad you like 'em, and I hope that the next ones don't disappoint. Thank you!

**Prompt:** Red Hots. For _alolha123_, although I'm not sure if this is what you were thinking...

**A Year of Drabbles**

_1st November 2010_

Rolling the little red cinnamon ball over his tongue, Belca paid very little attention to what was going on around him. Not that that wasn't unusual, it was just that instead of being bored and tuning every sound out, he was focused on rolling that little ball all over his mouth. The slight tang shot to the back of his eye sockets, and he had to blink repeatedly to keep his watery orbs under control.

"Belca!"

"What?"

Snapping back into reality, the teen focused onto the hand waving in front of him, pushing the 'Red Hots' ball to the side of his cheek so that he could speak properly. Sitting opposite him, Orcelito didn't look to happy about being ignored, and it appeared that the blonde had been trying to get his attention for some time too.

"Sorry."

"*Sigh* What are we going to do with you?"

"Let me eat my sweets in peace?"

The blonde just glared.

**Leoanda:** Okay, just in case you don't know, 'Red Hots' is a sweet here in the UK, and their pretty spicy, but nice all the same. Thank you!


	143. Origami

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Origami. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_2nd November 2010_

"What's that?"

Looking up sharply, Linna came face to face with the young Princess Musca. Eyes wide, it took a few moments for the red head to process just what the little blonde had said. Blinking down at the paper in his hands and then back up to the Princess, he gulped quitely before answering.

"I'm making origami."

"What's ori..gam..mi. Origami?"

Smiling, Linna patted the area next to him so that he could show her just what it was he was making.

"Origami is when you take a piece of parchment and fold it in a certain way so that you can make it into something else, like a rose for instance," here he held out his hand with the unfinished piece of parchment that was in the middle of being turned into a rose. "You can make lots of other things too, like birds or butterflys."

Studying it closely, Musca tried her hardest to see the so called rose that Linna was attempting to make, but all she saw was a lot of folds and a few scrunched edges - probably unintentional scrunching - and it looked nothing like... anything.

"But it doesn't look like a rose," she said.

"Not yet, no. But it will. Watch."

Focusing on the piece of parchment once more, Linna continued his folding and pinching, delicately weaving it into the image that was being held strongly in his mind. Origami roses were his favourte's as they reminded him of his childhood when his mother had shown him how to make them.

It took a few minutes, but finally the rose was finished.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" The Princess exclaimed.

"Do you want it, Your Highness?"

"Can I?"

"Of course."

Handing the small origami over, the Princess continued to admire it up close, turning it this way and that with a little smile on her face.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	144. Robots

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**KanoLoveBug:** "da"? Errrmm... Thanks!

**Prompt:** Robots. Ooooh! The first things to enter my mind for this were _Chobits_ and _BSG_. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_3rd November 2010_

It had been over sixteen years since the Great Mecha War had finished, but still there were bouts of oppression and a number of skirmishes between the Humans and the Mecha's and many Human's - who had originally created the Mecha's to be their slaves and servants - wanted the Mecha's gone, either destroyed completely or sent to a place where they could never interact with Humans. However, the Mecha's had managed to show that they were capable of both emotions and learning. Through this they had gained many Human faction as allies who helped to speak for them, and eventually let them have a voice to speak for themselves. After a long, drawn-out sixteen year war, the Mecha's had earn their freedom and their right to live a living beings.

Many of the Mecha's were easy to differenciate due to their chrome and non-Human looks, however there were a large number of 'skin jobs' or Mecha's with Human like forms. These had long gone out of prodution and the only remaining 'skin jobs' were either old, rusted, or so deep into Human society that only the fact that did not age could give them away.

* * *

Kicking the door closed behind them, the taller man slammed them both into the wall, neither of them letting go except to unclothe each other. A shirt... belt... socks... another shirt... a pair of jeans... Falling onto the bed, the two paid no attention to the nightly street noises of passerbys and cars honking, a tram passing somewhere not too far away, or of the shouts and hollars that always came with these types of neighbourhoods. Instead they focused on the moans, the feeling of one another and of the pleasure that they both gave and took.

* * *

"You're leaving already?"

Pulling his shirt back over his head, the taller of the two smiled lightly at the smaller man still splayed under the covers, eyes half lidded. Following the light glow of skin from the smaller mans shoulder down to his pale, thin waist and to the edges of the covers, the taller man wondered if they would ever do this again, or if this was just a one off.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I have work tomorrow, and I need to get some things done at home."

"You don't have to go yet. We could have a drink first," the dark haired man smiled from underneath his dark bangs.

"Sorry, but I _really_ do have to go," the red head smiled back apologetically.

"Maybe some other time then?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

* * *

The cafe was small, casual and quite homely for a mainstream coffee shop. But it was perfect for two young men to go perfectly unnoticed, and more importantly, unheard. Sliding his sunglasses off of his eyes and over his blonde fringe, Eco waited as Belca made himself comfortable in the white plastic chair opposite before beginning their conversation.

"So, you know what we're doing, right?" Eco asked, smiling his most winsome smile.

"Yes, yes, I know. And for the record, I don't particualy like _my_ part in this in comparison to _yours_," Belca retorted, crossing his arms.

"But, Belca! Someone has to stay at they back of all of this so that it can all be orchestrated to work as well as it can. Not to say that I'm not happy to be in my position, just, I wish I could also be out with you working and watching," he grinned broadly.

"Oh, no. You're not actually writing a song about me are you?" Belca's eyes widened.

"Well..."

"Eco! You said you're programming no longer allowed for you to have to play music all the time. Did you lie to the organisation? To me?" Leaning forward, the dark haired Mecha tried to find any trace of anything that would indicate Eco's current condition.

"No, Belca, I didn't lie. I just like composing music, and you're my best friend! We've been through so much, and you've established so much on your own that I _need_ to write about it! The world should know what you've done for it."

"_No one_ will know about _anything_ that I've done, and you will _not_ write about any of it!" The dark haired man hissed across the table, glaring sharply at the blonde. It was bad enough that they could be found out at any time without having to worry about Eco letting the world know. There was a reason they had sworn an oath, and _he_ at least was going to keep it - forcing Eco to keep it, well, as much as he could force the blonde to do anything - or be switched off permantly trying.

"Okay! I get it! I'll just sing it to people within the organistation," Eco reasoned.

"No."

Sticking his tongue out rather immaturely, Eco moved on from that particular stream of their topic and onto the main reason they had decided to meet up here, in the view of the public, in a tiny cafe and open for the world to out them as the skin jobs they are.

"Getting back to business," the blonde clasped his hands, leaning his head onto them with his elbows leant on the table, "you're sure you can get him to open up? And that you can get the codes?"

"Absolutely," Belca replied smirking slightly. "He wants to meet me this afternoon. I'll have the codes by this time next week if not earlier."

"Excellent. I'm sure that the organisation will be ecstatic!"

* * *

Dressed in his best fitting red shirt, denim three-quarters, brown boots and black jacket, Belca waited patiently for the red head he had spent the previous night with. His misson was simple and he intended to fulfill it as soon as possible. Belca wasn't one for using people, even Human's, but he had some dignity left.

"Hey! I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?" The red headed man raced slightly to cross the small paving area just outside the institute he worked at. Decked in a smart green guard's uniform and black boots, Linna cut a fine figure.

"No, I only got here a couple of minutes ago," Belca smiled warmly. When Linna had finally reached him, Belca tugged the taller man into a light kiss, smiling brightly when they parted. "So, shall we?"

"..Yes.." The red head coughed lightly to try to hide the blush, but smiled anyway as he let himself be pulled away to the local food place for lunch. Secretly, the elder man was hoping for a repeat of the previous day, but he was just going to wait and see.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Poor Linna! Too dense for his own good sometimes. Thank you!


	145. A Different Perspective

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** A different perspective. For _alolha123_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_4th November 2010_

Sometimes is was hard to look at her. She reminded him so much of their deceased mother, and she even had their fathers chin. Sometimes it was too hard for Tenrou to watch his sister as she went about her day. They were twins, and because of this they had an unexpainable bond between them, a bond that he had thought could not be broken. And so far it wasn't. But that bond had come _so close_ to being broken, and Shigetsu had not even noticed.

She was too hung over that Prince and his ideals. Not that the man's ideals were bad, it was just incredibly unrealistic for what he was saying to happen. And that hurt too. Thinking on it, he wasn't really hurt over Shingetsu's infatuation with the Prince, or even that she didn't even notice their breaking bond. His pain stemmed from them having a bond that could be broken, and that he was letting it be broken.

And a small part of him wasn't sorry to see the back of Prince Hector when he left for his large castle. But he was sorry for the crack that the Prince had unknowingly left behind.

Sometimes... It just _hurt_ to look at Shingetsu.

**Leoanda:** Sorry that this is so sad. I was listening to Amy Studt's "Happy Now". Thank you!


	146. Unseen

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Unseen.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_5th November 2010_

Whipping around, Belca glared at nothing.

He had had the feeling of being followed all day, and he was sure that someone was watching him. But if someone was, then they were very good at hiding themselves. Growling under his breath, the dark haired teen turned back to his drink and tried to focus for the _hundredth_ time to read a book that he was supposed to have read a week before. Sipping lightly, Belca's sixth sense picked it up again. It was like someone was focusing their attention solely on _him_ and with an unfamiliar intensity. And it was really beginning to freak him out.

* * *

Giggling to themselves, Eco and Hector watched as Belca whipped around to glare in their direction. Both men knew that he couldn't see them, so it was funny to watch him twitch and figit in his seat. Holding the video camera steady, Eco's smile widened at the thought of all the footage he had of the teen and how he could use it for a little blackmail.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	147. Five things

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Five Things.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_6th November 2010_

There are only five things that annoy Orcelito, and to his constant misfortune, all five surround him.

Number Five:

When he has guards posted at his door, and then they need to follow him because _someone_ made up a rumour about an assasin staying in the local town. Orcelito did not find it funny when he had to have _everything_ he owned, touched or went to checked numurous times before he could get to it.

Number Four:

Orcelito hated it when Belca said that he would attend one of their joint lessons and then not turn up. It was because of this that he usually cornered the other teen into promising to attend since Belca never broke his word.

Number Three:

He may hate it when Belca doesn't turn up for lessons, but the blonde really hated it when Belca turned up just to get away from people so that he could sleep. And when the dark haired boy was out, he was _out_.

Number Two:

What could really annoy Orcelito was when he had spent so long on getting Belca to open up, for Musca to be somewhat nice to him, and for him to earn the Council's respect only to have it all washed away with Hector's arrival. He could never hate Hector, but the man could rub him the wrong way sometimes.

Number One:

Orcelito gets really annoyed at being annoyed. It was an ironic and twisted path, but that was the gist of it. Whenever Orcelito got annoyed with something, he would try to push it away and do the Princely thing. However, having to push his annoyance away just annoyed him. And _that_ annoyed him even more.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	148. Describe Hell

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** "Describe Hell".

**A Year of Drabbles**

_7th November 2010_

Belca:

"Hell is when you're alone. There isn't anything, no light, no darkness, nothing. Probably not even nothing. There's no fire or screaming, 'cause that would indicate some form of life. Hell is when a void consumes you and won't let you go until someone pulls you out. Hell also has no food."

* * *

Orcelito:

"Hell is... Hell is a place where the damned go. It's a place that makes us question our humanity and our sense of justice. I guess that Hell is a place where all the bad things happen, and it could also be representative of all the things society deem 'evil'. To me, Hell is just a place I hope never to really know."

* * *

Musca:

"Hell? Thats where all the bad people go to! My Daddy told me!."

* * *

Hector:

"Hell is a place without my darling family and loved ones. I suppose that we're all in a kind of Hell right now. It could be that we just don't see the evil that Human's inflict onto the world, and the things we could do to change it. Hell is... not understanding the difference between a person and a thing."

* * *

Eco:

"Hell is when Belca tells me to leave him alone, and when I can't find him. Oh! And it's also a very nasty place that only really really bad people go to! So don't do anything wrong, or that's where you'll end up!"

* * *

Linna:

"I have always been taught that Hell is a vicious place that can be anywhere. It is both with and without form. My mother always told me that if I ever did or said something wrong then Hell would begin to feed on my heart, and the damage could be irreversable."

* * *

Shingetsu:

"I'm an Amontel, Seamrog. What do you think?"

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	149. Dear World

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** "Dear World".

**A Year of Drabbles**

_8th November 2010_

"Dear World,

My Mother always told me that when I wanted to say something very important, I should tell the world, so I'm writing to you to tell you something very important. I think the commoner might be dead, and Orcelito is different. He isn't how he was when I saw him last time. I wonder why he's different? Seamrog say's that Mr. Eco knows what's happening, but Mr. Eco is gone too. I wonder if he's with the commoner?

I remember when Hector died. I know he's dead, even when my maids told me that he had just gone away, I knew he wasn't coming back. It hurt when they told me that, and I don't want anyone else to die. I don't care about those dirty Amontel! I don't want anyone to die. Even the commoner.

At least the commoner has Mr. Eco and that tall guard with him. Big brother Orcelito is all alone, with no one but the silly castle guards to look after him. I'm gonna give him a big hug when I see him next, so that he won't feel lonely.

Anyway, that's what I have to tell you, World.

Yours sincerely,  
Princess Musca."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	150. Saiyuki AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** WOW! 150 already? This year is going quick! Almost half way there!

**Prompt:** Saiyuki AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_9th November 2010_

Sitting in the back of the jeep, four young adults tried to pass the time as they crossed the huge, unyeilding desert, and Orcelito wondered when they were going to get to the next town.

"I'm hungry."

And so was Belca apparently.

"I'm sure that the next town isn't too far from here. According to the map, we should just be half an hour away," Linna spoke up from the driving seat. This news caused Belca to brighten up substantially, which pleased Linna.

"Yay! When we get there I'm gonna sing for everyone, and we can get more informtion on he current situation out here," Eco beamed.

"Do you always have to sing no matter where we go, Eco?" Belca complained.

"Of course. Do you always have to stop at each food stall and buy something, Belca?" Eco pushed back.

"Why you-!"

"Cut it out, Belca. The only reason we switched places was because you two can't stop arguing, so _stop it_," the other blonde warned.

"He's arguing too," the dark haired teen muttered under his breath.

After that they drove on in relative silence, until the next town came into sight. From there, their usual uproar and mayhem commenced.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	151. Ice Cream and Cake

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG "Ice Cream and Cake".

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Song: "Ice Cream and Cake".

**A Year of Drabbles**

_10th November 2010_

He could understand that Belca needed to amuse himself without doing anything too physical, but that humming was getting on his nerves. Belca had been humming that same tune for the past fifteen minutes, and Hector was beginning to wonder if Belca actually knew any other songs. But that didn't stop the current one from winding him up.

"Would you please stop humming? Or at least change the tune," Hector finally asked. He loved his little brother dearly, but sometimes the boy could just...

"But it's my favourite song," the younger boy replied.

"I don't care. I'm trying to work and I need to concentrate with out you humming the same thing over and over."

"Can I sing it then?"

"What?"

"Can I sing it?"

"What is it, anyway?"

"Ice cream and cake!"

"_No_, not what you want to eat. What's the name of the song."

"That _is_ the name of the song. It goes like this:

/Ice cream and cake and cake  
Ice cream and cake and cake  
Ice cream and cake and cake  
Ice cream and cake and cake

Ice cream and cake do the ice cream and cake  
Ice cream and cake do the ice cream and cake  
Ice cream and cake do the ice cream and cake  
Ice cream and cake do the ice cream and cake

Now do the slip slip slip and slide  
Slip, slip, slip and slide

Hold up!  
Tag team!

Ride with you're-/"

"Alright! I get it! Enough! And _no_ you _cannot_ sing it again."

"*Huff* Fine."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	152. Rememberance 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Remembrance.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_11th November 2010_

It was now called 'The Time of Heroes'.

A large white marble plinth had been erected in the very centre of the city, the long list of names showing the world just who had sacrificed and _who_ had been sacrificed for the sake of 'freedom' and 'hope'. They were both two very precious notions that had long been fought over, the ending always coated in blood and pain. But today was a day of peace, a day where each Hero was remembered, where memories were recalled and tales retold - just as they had for centuries. And it was on this day that the Royal Family took to the town to remember.

To remember all who fell, and all who lived.

The Amontel - or Hokulea as they had preferred to be named all those decades ago - where no longer slaves, and Human's were now humane. Two people had become one, and today was the day to remember.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	153. Silence

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Silence.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_12th November 2010_

For a while now, silence had been a thing the small group of travellers had had little time to enjoy, and when it had come around, it had usually been a silence that had led the group into their own personal thoughts of pain and loss. However, today was one of those rare occasions where the group could enjoy the silence.

And all at Eco's expense.

It had started as a joke. Eco had informed Belca of being a glutton once again, and Belca had retaliated that Eco couldn't go five minutes without speaking or singing or making any kind of noise. Eco had taken the challange with a great gusto. And now the small group sat trying not to laugh at Eco's attempt to not speak for a whole five minutes.

"Three minutes. Not bad so far," Belca taunted.

Glaring lightly, Eco stuck his tongue out while crossing his arms in a typical child-like manner. Smiling, Linna stayed quiet in the hopes of supporting the blonde as Musca and Seamrog continued to speak amongst themselves. Sticking out his own tongue, Belca sniggered.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	154. Ship

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Ship.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_13th November 2010_

Linna hated the ocean.

Or more precisely, Linna hated travelling over water. He had become seasick not too long after the small ship had set sail for the uplands. The small group of travellers were on their way to a far off Hokulea hidden village, and the only way to reach it was via boat. So here they were, with the twins, sailing along the coast of the nation. And here Linna was, leaning over the starboard bow, puking his guts up.

"Any better?"

Turning slightly, Linna tried to smile as Eco held out a cup of tea. Taking the cup, Linna shook his head lightly.

"I've had better days. How is His Highness?" The red head asked, taking a tentative sip.

"He's below with the twins trying to build up a plan. I'm not too sure what they want to do, but Belca's just as determined as ever," Eco smiled, laughing lightly as the wind whipped at his tied back hair.

"Thats good. I'll be down in a minute. I'm sorry for the trouble. I always seem to be inconvencing you and His Highness," Linna said with a note of sadness.

"Don't be silly! How could you inconvenience anyone? I know for a fact that Belca is very happy to have you by his side, Linna."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come one, the herbs in the tea seem to be working, so lets go see what else they're planning."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	155. Babies

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Babies.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_14th November 2010_

"What is it?"

"It's a baby, Musca," Belca informed the princess, looking over his shoulder.

They were in the market decked in their 'disguises', and Musca had spotted a mother and her newborn shopping at the next stall. The mother was smiling away, cooing at the child every now and then and she picked out her greens to take home.

"But it's so small!"

"All babies are small. You were too when you were that young," the teen replied.

"I was that small?"

"Yep. Everyone was once. Everybody was a baby once."

"Is that really true?"

"Of course!"

"Then... Where do babies come from?"

"..."

"..."

"Ask Eco when we get back."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	156. Babies Continuation

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Babies continuation.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_15th November 2010_

"Where do babies come from?" The small blonde Princess asked the bard the moment she and Belca had returned to their room. Staring up at him with a wide eyed innocence, Musca silently awaited an answer.

"Well, they come from mummies tummies," Eco smiled.

"But how do they get there? And how do they come out?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Well, when a mummy and a daddy love each other, they get into bed, and-"

"NO!" Belca shouted, getting their attention. "Eco! She's eight!"

"She asked! I'm just telling her the truth!"

"You'll scar her if you keep on like that!" Belca's face had gone very pale at the thought of what Eco might have been about to say. A picture of a scared and confused Musca popped into his head, and he shuddered at the thought of the damage the bard might do to her mind. Telling her to ask Eco had been a _very_ bad idea.

"Then where do babies come from?" Musca demanded, stamping her foot.

Licking his lips, Belca sighed and sat heavily in one of the chairs littering the room. "Alright. I'll tell you what my mother told me."

"The commoner dancer?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes. My commoner dancer of a mother. Now when I was little, I asked her the same thing, and she told me that to have a baby two people don't always have to love each other - they only have to _understand_ each other. And when two people understand each other - the mother and father - they pick a star in the sky, close their eyes _really_ tight, and make a wish," he spoke very calmly, recounting each word his mother had ever really told him on the subject. He had been so young when he had been forced to leave her, but he had always remembered everything about her.

"But wishes don't always come true. I wished for brother Hector to come back but he hasn't," she commented, scowling sadly.

"I know. Thats why not every woman gets pregnant. You see not all the stars are still there. They're so far away that we only see what's left of them, so sometimes when you wish on a star, it isn't there anymore, so the wish can't come true. And there are a lot of stars that are no longer there, Musca."

"Oh. So if I keep wishing on different stars, will big brother Hector come back?"

"No. But we'll see him again someday. Does that answer everything?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why don't you go and see if Seamrog wants something to eat?" Eco asked. Nodding, the little princess went into the next room, leaving the two teens alone. "I've never heard that one before. It was very sweet."

"Yeah. My mother really did tell me that. I think it was just to shut me up though, 'cause I kept asking her the same questions over and over when she didn't answer," he laughed.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	157. Pride

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Pride.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_16th November 2010_

It was with a certain pride that Hector threw himself into the world.

He was certain that the Council Elders couldn't strike him down, that his knowledge and wisdom were so far superior to theirs that he could hold his own and more. Hector had left his home with a lot of pride in himself and his abilities. And it was his pride that had been the first thing to fall. He had met Shingetsu and her twin brother, Tenrou, while out hunting one day. It had been a whirlwind of shouting, running - and much to Hector's embarrassment - falling. He had lost his old pide that day.

And in its place, it had left a new pride. A pride for the man he could still be.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	158. Wrath

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Wrath.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_17th November 2010_

Rage was an emotion that most of the Hokulea were familiar with. They gave it just as much as they recieved it, but it had never gone beyond the rage of a victim or bystander. The Hokulea had never collectively felt wrath. Most people believe that rage _is_ wrath, that they are just two different words to describe the same emotion. The is, however, a sole difference between the two words. Rage is a powerful and passionate hatred and anger, a hot and bursting emotion that consumes the mind. Wrath is an equally powerful but is instead cold and cruel. Wrath allows the mind to become calculated in its stratagies and to assess each twinge of anger and hatred, using it to control and manipulate.

The Hokulea had never felt such an emotion before.

But as Shingetsu stood over the remnants of the last previously surviving village, she knew that there was a first time for everything.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	159. Lust

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Lust.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_18th November 2010_

When most think of the word, they instantly think of a young couple hiding themselves away in a corner and letting their hormones take control. Others think of white sheets, sweat and a warm bed, a coupling of the flesh with no love or mindset, only the constant movement and grinding of passion. But as Lagan stood at the window of Prince Orcelito's office viewing the bloodshed below, he thought of how the lust of humanity drove them to kill, to shed the bright redness of emptying life onto the ever darkening ground. To Lagan, Lust was just another form of madness.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	160. Greed

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Greed.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_19th November 2010_

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Give it to me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give. It. To. Me."

"_No_."

"I hate you."

"Good. Maybe you'll shut up now."

"..."

"..."

"...Give it! *Lunge*"

"Oi!"

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	161. Envy

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Envy.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_20th November 2010_

Glamorous feasts, wonderfully coloured silk clothing, jewels, gold, silver, pearls and anything else a person can think of. Amidst of all of this, Lords and Lady's all dressed in finery each trying to climb the ladder of succession trying to reach the top by undermining one another. There was a constant underlying hatred that each Noble or Royal Advisor held for each other but none of them would admit to the one emotion that Belca could never feel when he watched them: Envy.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	162. Sloth

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Sloth.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_21st November 2010_

He had followed his own rules for the majority of his life. He had lived at home, worked for the Sana City Guards as a lowly Private earning just enough to get by on, and he had had no ambition to change any of it. A few months after leaving the Sana City Guards, things had become heated in the political world – that he usually paid no attention to – and he along with own thoughts, he had met Prince Belca. And he realised that despite how his own life could change by not getting involved, he just didn't really care.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	163. Gluttony

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Gluttony.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_22nd November 2010_

Smirking, Eco couldn't help but laugh almost manically at how Belca ate his way through his evening meal. Really, despite what the youngest Prince kept telling him, Belca insisted that he had been well fed during his life at the castle and that he had never been short on food. But watching the dark haired teen now, Eco wondered. What was Belca's life like _before_ he had gone to the castle? Perhaps Belca had just always been good at hiding what a glutton he was, because Eco knew that the Prince was always hungering for something more. And the blonde knew that the food was just a substitute for what Belca really wanted. And judging by the full cheeks, Belca wanted it _bad_.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	164. Gladiator AU 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Gladiator AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_23rd November 2010_

The Amphitheatre was small but packed with hundreds of people as they crammed themselves into the stands so that they could all get as good a look as possible of each hit and cut, so that they could see the sweat and blood flowing into the sand beneath the gladiator's feet. Ducking slightly to avoid the opponent's sword, the red head lashed out with his shield slicing through the other mans knee and pulling back before he could be wounded.

Taking a ready stance, Linna licked his lips and focused on today's survival.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	165. Walls AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Wall's AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_24th November 2010_

Many generations gone the Capital City had been split in half with a tall iron fence wall. The rich had been forever pushed away from the poor. There was no middle, only one or the other, and it was rare for anyone to make it across to the other side. But it _did_ happen. And today was one of those days.

Belca had been summoned to attend to Prince Hector and be officially adopted as his second youngest brother. The circumstances behind the strange adoption were only that a seer had come to the palace and she had claimed that he would change the world one day, and that he would keep the Capital safe and whole. Now, he stood at the only gate between the two parted sides, and trying not to let any tears fall. Grasping onto his best friend, Belca held onto Linna for dear life through the thick metal bars, not wanting to leave the elder man behind, but knowing that it could not be changed.

Taking Belca's face in one hand, Linna smiled while wiping away his own tears.

"We'll meet again. I promise."

"Me too. One day. I promise."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	166. Sanctuary

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Sanctuary.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_25th November 2010_

The church was a large and empty building with towering windows that let multi-coloured lights flicker along the floor when the sun shone high. The church was a place of peace, a place of prayer and a place of sanctuary to any who asked for it. And not too long ago, Musca had. Having been driven from her home, separated from her family, and without her trusted Knight Seamrog, she had had no choice but to seek refuge in this vast building that not even the King could touch. It had been six years since Hector and Orcelito had died, and it had been six years since Belca had gone missing, presumed dead. Now, she secreted herself a new army. One filled with both Humans and Hokulea alike, just as her brothers had wanted.

Standing before the Alter, her long blonde hair tied back, she sent one final prayer to her brothers before she left the only place that could offer her safety. She had certainly grown into a beautiful woman and Eco was more than pleased to have been the one to have finally found her.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	167. Gladiator AU 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Gladiator AU 2.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_26th November 2010_

"Are you hurt?"

Shaking his head, Linna sat down onto the wooden bench, still trying to catch his breath. Closing his eyes, the red head let Belca put a wet cloth to his arm which had been wounded during the match. It wasn't fair on the young man really, as Linna was always getting hurt and that pushed Belca and Eco's plans back. And he had gotten hurt again.

"I'll be fine."

"You just said you weren't hurt, and you're bleeding. How is that fine?"

Opening his eyes to view the teen, Linna smiled tiredly, glad that he had made such a wonderful companion throughout all of this. They were slaves, and although they were still fighting for their freedom, they each knew that they would probably end up dying first.

"When's you're next match?" Linna asked.

"Twenty minutes. I've got time, yet." Smiling back, Belca added a little more pressure to the wound, hoping to get it sorted before he had to take his turn. Eco was out fighting and that was hard enough to know without worrying about his two friends _during _a fight.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	168. Sky

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Sky.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_27th November 2010_

It was vast, blue, open and currently full of dark foreboding clouds. Quirking an eyebrow, Lagan watched as three completely opposite – in both looks and personalities – brothers sighed at the same time while watching those dark clouds come their way. Usually he would kick the three of them out, but the identical looks of sadness and the possibility of three sets of puppy-dog eyes were just too much to deny. So, he watched the three brothers watch the afternoon sky.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	169. Sun

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Sun.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_28th November 2010_

"Ahhhhh!" Flopping to the ground in pure happiness, Belca laughed as Eco stretched out on the large grassy plains. It was one of the sunniest days that had had for a while, and the small group of friends were planning to enjoy it. The picnic blanket had been laid out and a basket was sitting in the centre waiting for the rest of the group to arrive before being opened. Lying back too, Belca smiled as the warmth of the sun soaked into his skin.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	170. Stars 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Stars.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_29th November 2010_

"I wish..."

The whispered words were lost in the silence as Belca knelt beside the tower window. He had been thrown in here to 'teach him a lesson' – a lesson which he wasn't even sure about – and as the day had passed, he had become more and more withdrawn. He already felt like an outsider, and now he had just pushed his brother Hector away. So as the sky had darkened into night, Belca did something his mother had taught him long ago. Kneeling, he clasped his hands and wished upon the stars. They were always there, always listening, and they had the ability to grant wishes. So he could only hope they would grant his.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	171. Moon

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Moon.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_30th November 2010_

It had become their best ally. The night had granted them only a few things and the moon was the best out of them. They were covered, but they still had enough light to see by so that they could go about their lives. The Hokulea spent many nights thanking their God's for the moons light that gave them a small hope of freedom. It was also when the moon was high that Hector had pledged himself to help the Hokulea in any way he could. The moon was a vow, a promise and a whole races hope.

The moon was freedom.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	172. Obsession

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Obsession.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_1st December 2010_

Watching him. Protecting him. Standing by him. Just being near him. Belca had become somewhat of an obsession to Linna. He was someone great who wanted nothing but deserved everything. Linna couldn't help but wonder if he could push himself away from the teen, because he knew he was getting too close. The Prince had become his own world, and it was a world he wanted to stay in for the rest of eternity. Yes, he was obsessed, but he wasn't about to let anyone else know – even if they might already suspect.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	173. Habits

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Habits.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_2nd December 2010_

All of them had them. Some of their habits annoyed the rest, but others were endearing.

Eco liked to sing softly as they walked, he would strum a few notes on his guitar and let the melody flow. But he would also jump around and act like a little girl. This would usually annoy Belca more than the others, but it _could_ get on everyone's nerves.

Linna would smile softly at everyone, and he would always try to stay optimistic and loyal. But it could sometimes be too much. He could delay them in decision making by bringing up continuous worries and glancing at Belca _waaay_ too often.

Belca would hum subconsciously on the occasion, smiling the smallest smile as he stepped in time to Eco's or his own internal music. But Belca easily slipped back into old habits of sadness and a lack of self-confidence that the group had to drill into him over and over.

Musca was very sweet most of the time, and she reminded the group of how innocent the world could be. But she was such a _snob_. She would go on and on about how poor people shouldn't talk or how Belca should sit on the other side of the fire – which annoyed Linna more than the others.

And Seamrog was just weird. He was gentle, mostly happy, mostly complacent, but it wasn't annoying. He was largely a background figure, and although he wasn't so bright he generally kept up with the situation. If they had to pin an annoying habit on him it was probably that he never really thought for himself anymore. The Princess had complete control over him.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	174. Letter

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Letter.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_2nd December 2010_

_My Dearest King._

_Although it was only one night, and we both agreed to never speak of it, you must know what I am writing to you about. After our union five years ago I became pregnant with your child. He is a beautiful, wonderful boy who always smiles and can light up the room just by being in it. I have been so happy taking care of our child and I am regretful of my current situation._

_Over the course of the month I have become sick and am getting worse. The doctor has informed me of the time I have left. It is not much, but it is enough to try to convince you to protect your son. He is so young and he will need taking care of when I am gone. I do not know who else to trust. Perhaps you could give him the love and care he will miss from me._

_Please, I beg of you to take care of him. To love him in my place when I leave this world. There is so much more to him and he will one day be a great man, an asset to the country._

_~ From a mother who cries for her son._

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	175. Apprentice AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Apprentice AU.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_3rd December 2010_

Standing over the simmering cauldron, Belca tipped in a small amount of sage. It wasn't a key ingredient but it always helped when controlling the magic within the spell. He was just a junior mage, but he was capable of casting minor spells and creating potions for his master. Being an apprentice wasn't so bad, if he didn't count the fact that he wouldn't see his family or friends for another four years. Otherwise, it was a pretty good gig. Chewing on a small mint leaf, Belca continued with his work.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	176. Narnia AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Review Replies:**

**ForgottenReveries: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Prompt:** Narnia.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_4th December 2010_

Standing before the four thrones, Hector – High King of Narnia and the Northern Provinces – took one of the two centre thrones with Orcelito – Second King of Narnia and the Southern Provinces – took the throne to his right with Musca – Queen of Narnia and the Eastern Provinces – on his left. Belca took the last throne to Orcelito's right, standing tall and fresh from his forgiveness. It had been a long and hard road to get to where they were, but Aslan was always going to protect them, and he would always give them strength.

Now only if Hector could stop drooling over one of the Hokulea Princess.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	177. Musicals

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Musicals.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_5th December 2010_

There was a musical for everyone. And despite what Eco would say, he too had a musical that had already been written – _not_ by _him_ – just like the rest of them.

Musca's was _Calamity Jane_, because despite how she acted, she always meant well.

Linna's was _South Pacific_, a soldier who stands by his love/friend.

Belca's was _Wicked_ since he was constantly fighting a downward battle against all odds, and he was actually beginning to gain support.

Eco's was the _Sound of Music_. For the obvious reasons.

Orcelito's was a strange one being, _White Christmas_, as he had pretended to band together with a previous foe so that the main two characters could do what needed to be done.

Hector's was _Singing in the Rain_. He tried to make the world work, but things just kept going wrong – until he met Shingetsu anyway.

And of course, Shingetsu's was the _King and I_, a classic tale of how a teacher changed the way a king thought.

It was all a bit ironic really.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	178. Blue

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Blue.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_6th December 2010_

The coat fit perfectly. It was pale in colour, blue with a gold and white decorative hem and lapels. It was light, casual and could be worn to the best balls the King could produce. It was Orcelito's favourite coat. He had taken a rare trip to the merchants meeting with Belca when the younger man had pointed out the similarity the coats colour had to the blondes' eyes. He had since bought it and worn it on several occasions, and each time it brought a smile to his younger brother's face. This blue coat was his favourite.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	179. Amber

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Amber.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_7th December 2010_

Most people believe that his eyes were yellow or a strange brown. But Belca knew that Linna's eyes were actually amber. They were a mottled mix of dark ember and cinnamon, which gave this beautiful lightly glowing look to them. And each time Belca looked into them he would become entranced.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	180. Red

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Red.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_8th December 2010_

He should have been scared of them, yet when he first locked eyes with the strange Amontel woman, he had felt nothing but confused. Those big red eyes were piercing into him with such fury, her glare was cold and cruel, but he remained unafraid. Even months later after having spent much time with the Hokulea, he just couldn't find himself to be scared of them. They were just so pretty, and _big_. He was practically in love with them.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	181. Green

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Green.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_9th December 2010_

It was just sat there.

Right on his desk.

Right on _his_ desk.

Sneering, Lord Obius took his seat behind the large oak desk not taking his eyes of the brightly wrapped gift - for that was what it had to be. It was his forty-fifth birthday and he had recieved many gifts and congratulations, compliments from the highest ranks and even the King had recalled the day. But he could not stand to look at the infuriating green wrapped present that his true son had left. He hated his son sometimes, but he had moved on and forgotten him.

Until that damn gift had shown up.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	182. Red II

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Red II.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_10th December 2010_

The warm, thick red liquid pooled onto the ground, blending with the waters entry. It was always strange to watch his own blood flow from his body, but Linna knew that his death was to protect His Highness and to see him succeed. It was his sacred duty to protect the Prince – especially now that it was entirely possible that he was next in line for the throne. But for now, his blood would just have to flow and blend with the water as he struggled for breath.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	183. Lucky

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Lucky.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_11th December 2010_

Eco was always thought to be lucky. He was free to make his own decisions and choose his own roads in life. Eco seemed to just know things – things most had forgotten – brushing it all off with his songs, telling stories about past knights and Kings. The only time Eco had ever considered himself to be lucky was when Prince Belca had fallen into his lap. Almost literally. The teen was quite awe-inspiring with his love and curiosity of and to the world.

So meeting Belca was his lucky break in life.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	184. Unlucky

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Unlucky.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_12th December 2010_

Glaring at the grinning blonde, Belca removed his undershirt before retaking his seat at the inn's bedroom table. Eco had decided suggested that they should all play a game of strip-poker, and – stupidly – they had all agreed. After playing several games, Belca had lost both his shirts, shoes and socks, Linna had lost his coat and shirt, while Eco had lost nothing and only claimed his luck. Belca wasn't so sure, but he knew that tonight that it was his unlucky night tonight. But he had to admit that he wasn't about to give in.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	185. Remote

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Remote.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_13th December 2010_

"Where is that thing?"

"I don't know! Let's just keep looking."

Somehow, in a way that neither of them could recall, Hector and Belca had lost the remote for the living room television. And since their programme had finished over an hour ago they had been searching for the damn thing. Really, after having used it to _turn on_ their programme, it couldn't have gone far.

"What the Hell? Hector!"

"Huh?"

Grinning stupidly at his wife, the elder brother scratched his head while sneaking a look at the state of the living room – a newly created disaster area.

"We lost the remote," Belca supplied, still searching.

"It couldn't have killed you to go over to the telly and change it manually?" Shingetsu asked, putting her head into her left hand.

"_Don't_ even joke!" Hector replied horrified.

"That would be a sin!" Belca claimed, face white.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	186. Lost

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Lost.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_14th December 2010_

"That was the scariest moment in my _entire_ life!" Hector began. He, Orcelito, Belca and Musca were sat in the Royal Gardens. The Queen had taken a temporary leave, and they had somehow started to talk about their most fearful moments. "I still can't believe how long you were gone for."

"It was three minutes, Hector," Belca growled.

"It felt like longer. But when you ran to me, crying-"

"That was you."

"Oh, right. But then I bought you something to cheer you up."

"Food?" Orcelito asked, almost smirking.

"No! He bought me a book – which I've never actually read."

"I would've bought you the whole market," Hector replied seriously.

"I asked for a new sword and dagger set," Belca scowled.

"You weren't gone for that long," Hector spoke, patting his youngest brother's knee.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	187. Price

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Price.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_15th December 2010_

Everything has a price. He had once heard that for something gained there had to be something given in return. An equivalent exchange, if you will. Seamrog had served many Lords, Lady's, Kings and Princesses as a mercenary in his time, and he had come out of each fight, battle and war with barely a scratch. Even serving under the more permanent position as 'Knight' to the only Princess in the country he had yet to fall prey to death or ailment. So he just kept wondering what the price of his constant safety was.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	188. Scars

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Scars.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_16th December 2010_

Rubbing softly over an old marking, Linna wondered if his physical scars matched any of Belca's mental ones. It all seems so long ago now that they were back together and on the move again. The council had saved him out of spite and the large scarring across his chest and back were the only proof that he had suffered at all. In fact, while that were running he had almost forgotten that he had even been injured at all. But then a haunted look would enter his Prince's eyes, and the young teen would softly brush his fingers of Linna's and the red-head knew that _his_ scars would not heal so easily.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	189. Smooth

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Smooth.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_17th December 2010_

Belca could never quite get over just how smooth his hands were in comparison to Linna's. Belca had always thought himself hardworking and determined and he had been proud of how his hands had showed it. But when he clasped his hands with the tall red-heads, he could feel the difference instantly. Linna's were rough with casuals and were strong when the muscle from the weapons training and the constant drilling of being a soldier. So, when Belca felt his own hands he felt that he had barely done a day's work.

They were just so _smooth_!

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	190. Rough

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Rough.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_18th December 2010_

Giggling quietly to himself, Belca wondered if he looked just as rough. They had all spent the past week running, rolling, fighting and camping without any reprise. Now that they had finally got some downtime, Belca couldn't stop giggling.

"What's so funny?" Eco asked, curious and in want of some actual fun. Beckoning the bard over, the dark haired teen whispered softly into the others ear while pointing at the red-head of the group, before they _both_ burst into fits of laughter.

"What is it?" Linna asked frowning.

"Your beard."

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	191. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Breakfast.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_19th December 2010_

Sitting down at the table, Belca declared: "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Why is that?" Linna asked.

"Because he likes to eat and breakfast is the first meal of the day, or course," Eco sing-songed.

"No! That isn't it."

"Because it's good for you?" Musca asked.

"It is, but no."

"Then why?" Linna asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Because, before we have breakfast everyone wants to kill each other; we want to push someone down the stairs or out of a window. But then we sit down to eat, and everyone's back to normal," Belca smiled as everyone laughs.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	192. Lunch

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Lunch.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_20th December 2010_

It was a quiet affair as the Noctircus family ate a quiet lunch out on one of the castles many balconies. The King and Queen quietly sipped their drinks as a quiet – almost silent – conversation passed between Prince Hector and Prince Orcelito. Belca had always felt extremely awkward at these lunches, but they were a weekly occurrence and he was determined to see each of them through. Sighing into his sandwich, the youngest Noctircus wondered just how long the peaceful silence would last.

"He did _not_!" Hector exclaimed.

Hiding a smile, Orcelito began to argue back, both boys ignoring their parent's eye-rolling.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	193. Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Dinner.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_21st December 2010_

The large banquet hall was filled with nobles, Lord and Lady's, and the large group of entertainers that had been specifically chosen for tonight's feast. The King sat in the central chair watching a particular dark haired woman dance seductively to the music. A carnival had entered the City for the Anniversary celebrations, and just like every year, the King slept alone from his wife. This year, he was going to spend the night with that beautiful woman dancing in front of him.

After all, what could happen?

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	194. Morning Spoiler Alert

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Morning. *SPOILER FOR CHAPTER 27*

**A Year of Drabbles**

_22nd December 2010_

The world swam in and out of darkness, with only the occasional vision of metal, and red coated water. He was sure that he was supposed to be doing something – but he wasn't sure what. All he did know was that his hand still tingled with the warmth of a clasped hand that had long been taken away. He could remember a tear filled smile, so brilliant and beautiful that he knew everything was worth it.

The next thing he knew, the sun shone brightly from the open curtains and he couldn't completely focus on the man standing above him. But Linna knew for certain, that it wasn't his Prince.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	195. Night

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Night. For _Anonymous175_.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_23rd December 2010_

If he let his gaze wonder for long enough, his eyes would focus on the stars shining above them. Settling back into the warm embrace of his lover, Belca felt a well of pure happiness fill up within him. He had felt so empty when Linna had gone, and his initial shock at seeing his lover alive had passed quickly to be replaced with relief and a deep, insatiable desire.

They had had to run not long after their reunion, and having stayed with the Hokulea they were awarded with some privacy three days later. Granted the privacy, the two had taken full advantage of it, taking their time to explore every inch of each other's skin, tracing both old and new scars, and reasserting their claim on each other.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	196. Eve

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Eve.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_24th December 2010_

Religion had never been his strong point. Usually he left it to Hector, but Hector wasn't here anymore and with Belca on the run and Musca missing, that left Orcelito to try to understand if the Amontel were of the same beliefs and if the Human beliefs were wrong.

Lagan had been an unexpected help in the issue, providing him with whatever texts he wanted, and being as unbiased as possible on the matter. Of course, it all had to be kept quiet. After a few months of search the Prince had found that almost every religion held an 'Adam' and an 'Eve' of some kind. But it was the 'Mother' of mankind that Orcelito was the most interested in. Perhaps every Human and Amontel were born from the same woman if he went back far enough.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	197. Yule

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Yule.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_25th December 2010_

The party had begun six hours ago and it had only just started to reach its peak. The Yule feast was a custom passed down for hundreds of years as their ancestors had faced their first winter within the country with little trouble. The King had retired for the night due to illness an hour ago leaving Prince Hector to lead the celebrations. Of course that hadn't lasted too long – he had been surrounded by women from all over the country the whole night. Likewise, Orcelito had been upholding numerous conversations with many of the politicians. This had left Belca to do as he pleased for most of the night and he had taken complete advantage of it. Escaping down to the gardens he wanted the snow fall, and he remembered.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	198. Boxing Day

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Boxing Day.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_26th December 2010_

Boxing Day was a day for the servants and mercenaries to relax and celebrate the Yuletide. On this day each servant was presented with a gift from their master or mistress. Within the castle, each guard and mercenary was also presented with a Yuletide gift, and Seamrog watched Belca silently as the two viewed the mercenary filled room. A quiet mutter built up as each gift was examined and compared. Smiling lightly Belca was glad that the mercenaries were treated as well as they were and he hoped that they would stay longer before moving on. Especially Seamrog. He loved the man very dearly, and he thought the mercenary was as close to a father as he would ever get.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	199. Sprok

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Spork.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_27th December 2010_

It was the greatest invention ever made in his humble opinion.

A fork with a little spooned area so that he could properly pick up his food before shovelling it into his mouth. It was pure genius. Eco had found out about his secret love for the brilliant utensil, and had bought him a silver fold up one for his last birthday. Since then it had become a silly obsession for the two. They would purposely search for the most colourful or weirdly made ones and see if they could buy them. So far, they had managed to get their hands of twelve brightly coloured and prettily patterned ones, including the first silver one that Belca had first received.

They both acknowledged that it was a fantastic idea.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	200. Velvet

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**NoteII:** Yay! Day 200! Only 165 days left!

**Prompt:** Velvet.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_28th December 2010_

Brushing his fingers over the velvet vest, Lord Lagan viewed himself in the mirror. A tall man, he held a strong posture that gave off a threatening feeling and he had always felt himself to be superior to all the other Councillors. Indeed, he couldn't even look at that failure of an adoptive son without sneering. No, the only one Lord Lagan could focus on was himself. There was no room for anyone else.

Fingering the vest one more time, he made a note to order a second velvet vest, in green this time, as it was an almost Royal colour without being too presumptuous to the world.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	201. Cotton

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Cotton.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_29th December 2010_

Pulling the scratchy material away from his neck with a finger, the red head found himself hard pressed not to scratch himself raw as the constricting material continued to irritate the skin on his neck. Seriously, he was a Royal City Guard, he had been through countless training exercises and tests in the oddest of conditions and situations and he had dealt with them all professionally. And yet here he was, scratching away at his neck purely because the material of his brand new uniform – that he had just spent the past eight and a half months earning – was itching like mad.

Pulling his hand away from the high collar, Linna vowed to either break in the new uniform, or just get used to the situation. It wasn't like he could change the uniform, and his parents were so proud of his current position, so he could last as long as it took.

He hoped.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	202. Metal

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Metal.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_30th December 2010_

The feel of steel and the smell of heavy iron filled his nose as he made his way into the armoury. It was not often that Orcelito would come here, usually he would keep his sword close by, or else it would be in his room in its stand. But he had a small, personal mission that he just _had_ to complete. So, despite how dangerous it was, and how he knew that walking around the castle without Lagan's permission or assistance, he strode deeper into the room, passing by rack upon rack of weaponry that he hoped would never be used against his family or friends.

Coming to the end of the isle, the blonde turned slightly to face a small alcove within the back wall that was difficult to see unless you were specifically looking for it. It was here that he had hidden his younger brother's birthday present.

A present that he could not give, and he was doubtful if he could ever be able to now that things were the way they were. Sitting just to the side of Belca's birthday present sat Hector's birthday present. The present that the eldest brother would never receive.

Orcelito prayed every night that this wasn't an omen.

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	203. Fittings

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** Prompts and themes always welcome!

**Prompt:** Fittings.

**A Year of Drabbles**

_31st December 2010_

Wriggling as much as he could, Belca blew out a breath of frustration as the seamstress and tailor took his measurements. Upon his arrival to the palace, Belca had been sneered and jeered at, and there had been one or two instances of outright verbal abuse thrown his way. But with help from his two step-brothers, he had persevered. And for what?

This?

To be stretched and yanked in all directions?

"Stop it!" he finally lashed out, pushing the woman's hands away with a sharp glare.

"I'm just doing my duty. Now, hold still!" she replied, grabbing his flailing arms.

"It's alright, Belca. This is what she's supposed to do," Hector piped up, grinning widely in amusement.

"I don't care! It hurts!"

"Well, if you stopped moving about so much, then it wouldn't! Now. Hold. Still!" The seamstress cried, beginning to get annoyed with the dark haired boy.

"Why do I have to do this anyway?"

"Because you need new clothes," Hector replied.

"So?"

"So?"

"_So_, **why** do I need new clothes?"

"Because your old ones don't fit you anymore."

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't."

"Do!"

"Don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"_Do_!"

"They do not!"

"Yes they do! I can do this all day you know," the younger boy pointed out with a smug smile.

"Oh, shut up!"

**Leoanda:** Thank you! The month of January will be posted soon! And then Febuary, followed by March and April! I'm so sorry for not uploading everyday, but I cut myself off to focus on my dissertation which only needs a few finishing touches and then handing in after Easter! So I am back!

Happy Easter everyone!


	204. School AU 3 New Year

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**1****st**** January:** School AU #3 – New Year

The crowd chattered in the freezing cold of the night as the huge clock in Big Ben turned dutifully almost ready to begin a new year. A light dusting of snow showered the crowd lightly as they huddled together for warmth.

Grinning broadly, Eco was practically bouncing from one foot to the next, keeping one eye on the clock and the other on his two friends. Eco, Belca and Linna had lost the others not too long before, but none of them minded as they would catch up with them at the hotel later on.

"Fifteen seconds!" Eco chimed, his smiled broadening as the crowd began to get ready for the countdown.

A digital countdown lit up under the face of the clock as the crowd began to shout.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Belca!" Linna called over the shouts.

"Eight!"

"What?"

"Seven!"

"I love you!"

"Six!"

"What?" Now ignoring the count, Belca gaped at his long time friend.

"FIVE!"

"I love you!" Linna repeated, his face burning a bright red.

"FOUR!"

"THREE!" Cheeks turning a matching shade, Belca's mouth opened and closed in an attempt to speak.

"It's okay! I know!" Linna smiled sadly before looking at up at Big Ben.

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

Quickly leaning over, Linna kissed Belca full on, lightly holding the other teens arms as he pulled them close enough to feel each others' warmth.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Opening his eyes after the kiss, Belca couldn't find a trace of the red-head.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Sorry for taking so long for the upload! Thank you!


	205. Assassin AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**2nd January:** Assassin AU

Slinking past the unsuspecting guards, the assassin moved further into the palace. His grey mesh of clothing allowed him to meld with the shadows, shifting swiftly and silently as he moved through the memorised passageways and towards his soon to be dead target. The bedroom was located third to the end, but the assassin chose the fourth room to the end, quietly unlocking the study door and locking himself in.

Taking in the complete layout of the room, the assassin slid along the wall towards the opposing windows, peering out as little as possible to check the guard movements. So far, everything had gone to plan – but nothing was perfect and something always changed. Kneeling, the assassin waited patiently for the two soldiers to walk on and then he slid through the small opening left by the open curtains.

The assassin smirked.

It was easy from then to grip the vines joining the Prince's bedroom to the study, and to swing open the well oiled doors of the balcony. The assassin was never dramatic, but he couldn't help letting a slightly smug feeling settle as the Prince only dug further into his bedding, none suspecting of his imminent doom.

Drawing out the heavily poisoned needle, Belca began to silently approach the bed of Prince Hector Noctircus, ready to kill once again.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Sorry for taking so long for the upload! Thank you!


	206. Cookies AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**3rd January:** Cookies AU

"Ah! That smells _so_ good!" Hector beamed as the two brothers entered the house. Nodding his agreement, Belca swiftly dumped his school bag onto the couch, while Hector bee-lined for the kitchen. "Orcelito, what are you making?"

"Cookies."

"Cookies? Really?"

"_Yes_, Hector. I thought that we could have some after dinner tonight."

"Big cookies?" the elder asked, hopefully.

"With chocolate chips," the blonde replied.

"Yet!"

"How old are you?" Belca asked as he entered the room to sort through the fridge for a drink.

"Mentally, emotionally or physically?" Orcelito smirked.

"Awww! Don't be mean! After I raised you and loved you so dearly!"

"Lot of help _that_ did. I still don't get great grades, and I'm always being told how unsociable I am," Belca uttered, sticking his tongue out in annoyance.

"That's not my fault. You're just unwilling to try."

"Well, if _someone_-"

"Cookies are done!" Orcelito butted in.

"YAY!"

"Ugh!" the youngest Noctircus face-palmed.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Sorry for taking so long for the upload! Thank you!


	207. Timepiece

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**4th January:** Timepiece

It was a gift that she had received many years ago while she had still been ignorant to the world surrounding her. The gift was small and a gold chain allowed her to clip it to any hoop on her clothing. The small pocket watch had become a treasured item, and one that she always kept on her person.

Staring at the white face and thin black hands ticking away softly, Musca re-read the inscription that lay on the inner coat.

_'Never stop ticking. That's when the world could end._'

Smiling, she replaced the watch back into her pocked and watched the festivities that celebrated the 8th year of King Orcelito's reign. If not for Belca this wouldn't have all happened. And the little pocket watch he had given her was a constant, happy reminder.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	208. Storytime with Eco

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**5th January:** Story time with Eco.

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a handsome man._

_The man was quite wealthy and he had access to almost anything he wanted. With such wealth, many people from all over the country came to flatter him and to attempt to befriend the man. However, each friendship was false and his wealth was the only reason for his many visitors. The many became angry and he raged for many days on how to exact his revenge. After a large amount of time had passed, the man plotted for power._

_He had a beautiful and kind wife, and they had a child which would be the bane of the countries existence-_

"What does 'bane' mean?"

"It means 'thorn' or 'burden'. An annoyance."

"Oh. Okay."

_-Having given birth to the child the man's wife became very ill and shortly after the child's first birthday, the wife passed away. Now alone with his only child, the man became very bitter and he forced his son to study very hard and to learn how to earn powerful positions in the country's government._

_However, the son did not wish to exact his father's revenge, and he ran away. The man was furious and he sent out many of his men in search for his missing son who remained hidden. When many years had passed, the man forgot his son and instead adopted a different son who would carry out his every wish. Together the two grew very powerful, and they poisoned their 'friends', gaining even more power until they were almost at the throne._

_The son however, journeyed until he met his best friend and the two travelled together to overthrow the man and he adopted son so that the country would remain peaceful a prosperous._

"Then what?"

"Then they travelled, like I said," Eco smiled at Musca as she wriggled her nose in annoyance.

"How does it end?" She asked.

"It hasn't yet," he replied with a mysterious smile.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	209. Zombies AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**6th January:** Zombies AU

"Anyone else feel like they've just stepped into a computer game?" Belca asked firing off a shot at one of the many oncoming un-dead.

"More like a horror movie," Orcelito answered.

"Or lethal laser tag," Eco chimed, grinning.

It had been eight months since the graveyards had opened up and spat the dead back out into the world. There had been chaos, outbreaks of religious freaks, and of course, military action. But each person who fell would only rise again as a zombie, ready to kill and to take down humanity. But that never stopped people from arming themselves and fighting back.

Two months before, it had been discovered that they _could_ be killed. For good. The only problem was that it took a rare blood type, and it had to be fresh.

Belca, Orcelito, Musca, Eco and Shingetsu were five of those people who had the world saving blood type, and as heroic as they wanted to be it wasn't like they were just going to walk up to every zombie in the world and let themselves get bitten repeatedly.

Shooting off a second round, Belca growled quietly as the zombie woman he had just shot stood back up and tried to attack again.

"Can't we just nuke 'em?" he complained.

"With what? And it wouldn't work even if we did," Shingetsu pointed out, as she tried to boarder up the back windows with Musca. The young blonde girl stuck her tongue out at the distant zombie sounds, holding the plank of wood for her sister-in-law to nail down.

"Why does it have to be _our_ blood type anyway?" Musca uttered. Shaking her head, the other woman finished hammering.

"The world is as the world was," Eco replied cryptically.

"No, it's not. The world didn't have zombies eight months ago. Or a year ago. Or two years ago," Belca replied blandly.

"Touché," the blonde grinned.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	210. Sherlock 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**7th January:** Sherlock II

The man was considered a genius. A prodigy. He could enter a crime scene and know who had done it and how after only a few minutes. He was an unknown world wonder, and he was always right.

He was also considered to be slightly psychotic.

Belca was a junior police detective at the central Sana Police Station. An unknown with a tried and failed medical profession, he was basically a runner boy for the higher ups. But he always listened out for any word of the genius who could spot a criminal a mile away.

"Coffee, black with one sugar, and a milky tea no sugar," one of the senior detectives called out.

"Sure!"

Walking into the small kitchen area, he glanced briefly at the blonde before getting on with his task.

"Ex-medical student?" the blonde smiled.

"Sorry?"

"Are you an ex-medical student?" the man repeated.

Blinking, Belca regarded the man for a moment before nodding. Almost everyone at the station knew, so the blonde must have been a new guy.

"A Consulting Private Detective."

"I'm a Junior Detective. What's a 'Consulting Private Detective'?" He asked. "I've never heard of that before."

"It's a special title. I'm not with the police. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'm Noctircus. Orcelito Noctircus," the blonde smiled, holding out his hand.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Thank you!


	211. Paper

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**8th January:** Paper

It was slim, wafer thin really, crisp and in a perfectly sealed envelope. The letter was sealed with red wax containing the Royal Seal of the Royal Family. It was an honour so few received, and yet, she did not want it. She wanted for it to not hold _her_ name, and she did not want the letter inside.

Glancing up at the knight still holding out the letter to her, she silently accepted her and her son's fate. He was to be recognised as a Prince and Heir. And he was to leave her. Looking back into the main room, she watched her son Belca smile back at her. And she cried.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	212. Anniversay

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**9th January:** Anniversary

The fireworks lit up the night sky in bright colours of red, yellow, green, blue and orange, letting the after effects behind the eye's lids. Today was a day the whole country celebrated, the Anniversary of the First King's Coronation. Today the festivals began, feasts were set out in abundance and music flowed throughout the city. The three Princes and their escorts walked among the people, enjoying the atmosphere and even playing some of the game stalls. For Hector the best part of the night was watching Belca dance to the light music, and then watching Orcelito fail to copy. Belca really did take after his mother for some things. And Orcelito did too.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	213. Candle

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**10th January:** Candle

Holding the small wax cylinder before him, Orcelito slipped quietly out of his room and along the corridor. He was not supposed to be out of his room, but tonight he felt anxious, and something unknown held him on edge. Tip-toeing further into the castle, the blonde held one hand around the flame as it began to flicker and spit out dark, foreboding shadows. A light breeze that drifted through the building blew around his bare legs as he continued his trip to his father's cambers. Devoid of the Royal couple, the room was supposed to be empty until the next coronation. But Orcelito always found himself holding the little candle close as he reached to open the door. He would sleep here most nights, and he always slept well in the comfort of his parent's scent.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	214. Hope

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**11th January:** Hope

Hope comes in many forms: Trust, expectation, optimism, wishes. It can be seen as something that people with purity and innocence hold in abundance, and it can also be seen as something which can be so easily taken away. Despite this, people continue to hope. Holding onto the only thing which may bring them light and life, love and dreams. Hope is the last foundation of humanity. And as Hector looked upon these darker skinned people, he realised that they were also a part of that humanity. That they were also a part of the people. _His_ people. And they, like everyone else in Azelprade, deserved to be protected.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	215. Win

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**12th January:** Win

He had never felt this particular emotion before. It was a small bubble of elation that rose up from his fluttering stomach and moved through his veins up into his head, letting a small smile pass over his face. He had done it. He had finally won. He had been playing this game with Hector and Orcelito for three years now and he had finally won. As Hector tried not to laugh at the looks on the faces of the Lords and Ladies sitting next to the three brothers, Orcelito discreetly coughed his defeat glancing over to their parents in the hopes that they had still not noticed. That was half the game after all, and Belca was elated that he had finally succeeded in something.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	216. Lose

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**13th January:** Lose

He had become used to losing. He had lost his mother, and with her his home. Then he had lost all hope of his father being anything like his dreams and realising that his step-mother was exactly like all those in the fairytales that his mother used to tell him. For years after he had lost at everything his father had given him to do until finally he had lost his father, step-mother and one of the three most precious people in his life, his brother Hector. And now he felt that he was losing yet another member of the most precious people in his life. He had become used to losing, but it never stopped hurting. And knowing that there was nothing he could do, that he was completely useless never seemed to end. He had lost... and yet he was still losing.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	217. A little thought

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**14th January:** A Little Thought

_Tomorrow_, he thought. _If only we could last until tomorrow_. That was all he thought about now. It didn't matter what came afterwards anymore, they just had to survive until the next day, and then they could think about what came next. Of course when tomorrow came, they would just think about how to survive until the next day. It was an endless cycle, and one that he planned on breaking.

It was only a little thought, but it was the only one that kept him going.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	218. Change

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year until 13th June 2011. Themes are always welcome!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**15th January:** Change

"You're not seriously going out in _that_, are you?" Shingetsu cried in horror.

Tenrou had just emerged from his room dressed in a brightly coloured flowery shirt with a yellow undershirt and long blue trousers with white boots. Looking down at himself, the younger of the twins blinked as he tried to find just what was so horrifying.

"What? It looks great!" He protested. His long hair had been tied back into a loose bun and he was _sure_ that even Belca would be impressed.

"Get changed. _Now_," she ordered. No way was she going to be seen with her twin dressed like _that_. They may not be identical but they were still twins.

"But I like it!"

"Tough. Go change. And if I see you in anything like that again I'm going to be an only child," she glared as her hand pointed him back into his room.

Pouting, Tenrou sulked back into his room still sure that his outfit was the height of fashion.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	219. RanchFarm

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Okay, so this one needs to be read in chibi-vision. Enjoy!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**16th January:** Ranch/Farm AU

The lush green fields spread out with crops growing steadily as the harvest season grew closer. Over to one side a small herd of horses lounged freely as the ranches owners went about their day.

"Yah! Hah!"

"Orcelito, what are you yelling at?" Lagan asked. He, Hector and Shingetsu had just left the large red barn after placing several of their harvest stocks in, getting ready for the next day markets.

"I'm trying to get this scythe to work properly," the blonde huffed, dropping said piece of equipment. "I've been at this for the past ten minutes, and it just isn't doing anything!"

"Maybe you should try using a different plough," Hector suggested, smiling brightly as he picked up the scythe.

"Why aren't you using the tractor-plough, Orcelito?" Shingetsu asked turning to face the machine in question.

"Belca," the three men chorused, sweat-dropping.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	220. Angels

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** I am sooo sorry for taking so long in getting these up! There will be more tomorrow, I promise! And thank you for being so patient!

**Review Replies:**

**animecherry:** Yep. Thank you!

**anonymous:** ^_^ Thank you!

**hi:** Maybe, but only if he's hoarding for his little brothers for future purposes ^_^. Thank you!

**vara:** No problem. I think they're the cannon couple so there will definitely be more. Thank you so much for reading all of them and reviewing!

**lazeee an demented:** Hiya! Well, at least you've remembered the fandom once again! I love the new chapters and I can't wait for the new updates (when they _finally_ get up). Yeah, I'm almost done only another 148 more to go! ^_^ Thank you for staying with me!

**metsfan101:** Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying them!

**Blitzerrr:** Thank you!

**A Year of Drabbles**

**17th January:** Angels & Demons – Part 1: Angels

The 'Mask of Balance' is a myth come to life.

Half black and half white, half angel and half demon, the mask plays two of the three parts of justice: Mercy and Retribution. Only the wearer itself can play the final role: Justice. With all three faces in place the Mask of Balance allows the wearer to judge _anyone_ they come across and having done so, they can and will exact the appropriate fate.

The Mask was once worn by the great judges of Neue Favrille, left in its place upon the White Pedestal of the Royal Courts when not in use, the Mask holds a great power unlike any other. A power to change both fate and destiny that must not fall into the wrong hands.

On a sunny day in the seventh year of King Jacobs' reign, the mask had disappeared.

* * *

_[Royal House, Neue Favrille]_

Today was the day before Prince Hector's investiture and the palace was running mad with servants. Well, not just servants, but Lords, Ladies, Councillors and Royal Advisor's were rushing around trying to get themselves ready for the next few weeks ahead. In the lower levels merchants and traders were setting up stalls from the market place, and hoarding their goods to provide for the next day's feasts. Jewellery and gold tinkled as the steady noise levels rose and fell with the carting of animals and the mayhem ensuing.

Of course, none of this was of any real concern to Prince Hector himself.

"Why do I have to stay inside, again?" He yawned, slouching further into the chair.

"Because you're presence among the people will cause even more havoc than the amount already there," Prince Orcelito replied from his window seat. It was going to be a _long_ day if Hector was this way after having already finished his day's usual work. "Don't you have anything to read? Or anything to keep you _quietly_ busy?"

"No. I've read everything I want to read, and _you_ won't let me do anything which _I_ want to do to keep busy," the brunette huffed folding his arms into a pout. "Anyway, where's Belca? I haven't seen him all day, either."

"Oh, he's probably with the mercenaries or getting his final fittings. He's been avoiding that for the past month. Don't worry, everything will be ready for tomorrow," Orcelito smiled. The blonde also wondered where the youngest brother had gotten to, but he knew better than most to try to find out. Belca had many secrets, and all pertained to his past which was shrouded in as much mystery as Belca himself. If the brunette did not wish to be found, he wouldn't be.

* * *

[_Assassin's Hideout, West Quarter of Neue Favrille_]

The building itself was unassuming. A simple house among other houses, yet no one family lived there. Instead it was thought to be a storage unit of some kind as 'workers' would come and go from both exits at peak hours of the day taking or bringing 'supplies' that might have sold among the merchant stands in the markets of the city. Small but efficient, the building held up to any inspection as this small fact brought an ironic smile to the young man's face as he entered through the front entryway.

Inside the light filtered over the whole front room, a bar of assorts stood to one side, almost like a store counter, with the entire wall filled from top to bottom with bottles of various colours, shapes and sizes. The opposite wall was piled roof high with unopened and packed boxes, while tables and chairs littered the rest of the room. Towards the back a door leads further into the building, with only a handful of people quietly murmuring their conversations so as not to track unwanted attention.

Still smiling it was through the back door that the young man walked, hood heavy even in the cool breeze which passed from one side of the building to the other with silent ease.

"Well?"

Turing his head only slightly, the young man seated himself at a corner table paying more attention to the rooms other occupants rather that the man next to him.

"'Well', what?" He asked, the smile not leaving his face.

"What have you found, child of mine?"

The smile never changed, but the man could feel the younger man's irritation at the endearment. It had not been meant as an insult, but it had clearly been taken as one.

"I am no child of yours _master_, but I have found a number of things," the venom was laced with a bitter-sweetness that made the young man's tone both dangerous and enticing. He was the assassin to watch out for, the assassin who had a perfect killing score, and the assassin who did not wish to be named an assassin. After all, to him, assassins had targets because they sometimes missed. And _he_ never missed.

"And what are these things?" the Master asked kindly, quietly, hoping to settle the young man's irritation.

"Rumours, mostly. But there does seem to be truth in most of the underground whisperings. For instance, some speak of a secret pathway under the castle. Others believe that a crystal cave lies to the north with traps laid out especially for those who seek it. Others yet whisper of desert ruins buried beneath the sand to the south. None hold any actual evidence, but I am certain of one thing," he replied, allowing his emotions to rapidly cool.

"And what is that?"

"It never left Neue Favrille."

* * *

[_Order of Justice, Neue Favrille_]

The Order was made up of numerous councillors and advisor's to the King, Queen or Regent as well as the Head of the City Guard, the Head of the Castle Guard, Neue Favrille's spies and the 'Hunter Guardians'. The councillors and advisor's all had their own regular seats facing circular to the head table where the Head's of the City and Castle Guards sat with the Leader of the Hunter Guardians while the spies remained hidden around the room unless called forward.

As it was, the current meeting was set up in preparation for the next day's proceedings, as the security of Prince Hector's investiture – which was the event of the year – was a topic which would be discussed and argued over until the actual event was finished. But arrangements had to be made, and one of the spies had already reported that there may be an assassination attempt made on one or both of the Prince's. So certain precautions had to be made.

"We _must_ put one Hunter Guardian with each of the Prince's escorts. That is the only real way to keep them safe," Prince Orcelito's advisor, Lord Kiliko Lagan, pushed.

"Perhaps two if what our sources tell us is true. After all, I'm sure you can spare them for such an occasion," the Castle Guard Head, Borcelli Verada, nodded to himself.

"Very well then, two Hunter Guardian's per Prince. I'll assign the Shingetsu and Koal to Prince Hector, and Linna and Tenrou to Prince Orcelito. The Princess Musca has the protection of the Knights with Sir Seamrog leading so she will remain safe," Kiliko continued.

"And what of Prince Belca?" One of the councillors asked off-handedly.

"He is not a target so the Castle Guards should be sufficient," Borcelli nodded to himself. He did not like the youngest prince, but he did not want the boy dead which is why the boy was getting an escort. But that didn't mean the boy would get any of the Hunter Guardians.

"Very well, messages with be sent out to each person in question and the orders will be put into action today. I don't want to take any chances this close to the ceremony," Lord Lagan, Kiliko's father spoke settling the matter once and for all. "Now, let us continue."

* * *

[_Underground Tomb_]

Far beneath the city, a young man made his way down a twining stone staircase which just kept leading him deeper and deeper into the caverns. After having accepted instructions from his Master, he had proceeded to the location that he felt that one part of the object of their desires was placed. It was not a definite fact that the object in question had been split and hidden separately, but it was what the not-assassin thought had happened. Why else would there be so many different locations with different rumours flying around?

A number of doorways and passages led off from the stairway, yet the young man ignored them knowing that it would not be so simple. This was a tomb after all, and there were bound to be many corpses left lying beyond. So he kept moving ever downwards.

The stairway was lined with unlit torches and the ceiling almost dripped with stalagmites that were much higher up that the small light that the young man held in one hand could reach. Turning along with the staircase, the young man tried not to think about the sheer drop on his left side – as the tombs had long since fallen away there – and instead concentrated on how he was going to get the item.

The Mask of Balance had been long since lost to them, but there were quite a number of rumours flying around about where it might be hidden. After much searching and learning, the young man had come to the realisation that the mask in question had never actually left the city. Instead, it had been hidden within it. For what purpose, he did not know, but he knew that he could and would find it again.

So, here he was, risking his life once more in the hopes of finding one half of the thing. He had come to that conclusion without any rumours saying in favour of it, but it had to be the reason why no one had found it yet. Logically speaking, everyone was looking for a complete mask. So, why not break it into two? After all, it had two faces, so who could say that it hadn't been split into two and hidden away separately? His only hope in that case was for the half of the mask that he was currently seeking to be somewhere down here, not found by anyone else.

After almost an hour of descending into the tomb, the stairway levelled off.

Just in front of him a rotted and wooden carved archway gave entrance to a pitch black room. The archway itself had carved faces in it, some grotesque and others that could have resembled cherubs at one time, but had now rotted away into horror. As calmly as he could, the young man stepped into the room holding the light up as high as he could to see further in. The room itself was bleak with a row of coffins on each wall and one empty bracket for a light. Dust covered every surface and cobwebs littered the ceiling and the stone slabs which protected the bodies inside. It was obvious that no one had been down here for quite some time, and the air was rank with a still mustiness.

Ignoring the slight shiver which went down his spine, the non-assassin searched with his eyes for any place that the mask might be hidden in. He really hoped that the coffins were empty. He was no grave robber, but if the job had to be done then it would be. Not finding anything unusual for a tomb, he sighed before walking further into to do a proper search.

Placing his light on the top self of the top coffin, the young man grimaced at the noise of the slab of stone being moved from the rest of the coffin, the sound echoing around the room and out into the cavern. Heedless, he kept pulling it away so that he could get a good look into the casket. The skeleton was dry and almost yellow in colour, with purple velvet clothing hiding nothing. Not even half a mask. Pushing the slab back into place, the non-assassin moved onto the next one.

Six coffins later and still no mask.

The young man knew that it had to be here, but he just couldn't think where. Leaning to one side, he breathed out through his nose, eyes roaming the room once more, from floor to ceiling, wall to wall, and yet nothing seemed amiss except where his efforts could be seen in the dust. His eyes strayed again to the wooden archway. Blinking, a thought came to him.

It was possible...

Reaching up, the young man traced the faces on the wood before one came loose in his hand. It was rotted and unshapely, but behind it lay a perfect porcelain face. Well, half a face.

Smiling for the first time that day, the young man carefully took the half-mask from its perch and stared at it for a long while.

The Mercy half of the Mask of Balance had been found.

#######################################################

[_Angelic Hunt, East Quarter of Neue Favrille_]

Diving through the crowds, the non-assassin caught sight of an arrow coming his way a split second before he dodged it. Brushing past a merchant, the young man spun into a side street rushing up the wall and grasping onto an upper window ledge before scrambling onto the roof and running across. Leaping to the next building the young man barely managed to get out of the pathway of a second arrow.

After leaving the underground tomb he had become aware that he was being watched and it was only a matter of moments before someone had attacked him. They had grappled for a few seconds before the non-assassin had gained the upper hand and killed his attacker. But others were homing in so he ran with at least five others in pursuit.

He knew that they couldn't know that he had half the mask, but he supposed that they didn't want to take that chance that he _hadn't_.

So, here he was, dashing from roof to roof and trying to escape or outrun his opponents. He was _not_ about to give up his prize.

Jumping to the side and rolling into a crouched position, the young man stared at the blonde before him with a blade raised. The non-assassin had not heard or sensed the blonde approach, let alone hear the weapon try to kill him. It had been his instinct that had saved him this time.

"Well, well. It seems that it's just going to be you and me," the blonde smiled broadly.

"Oh? And what about them?"

"Them?"

With one arm the blonde threw two blades at two of the pursuers sending them off the roof's and to their deaths. The young man's own blades took out the remaining two just micro-seconds later.

"So, just you an me, eh?" The non-assassin grinned in reply. "Shall we kill each other now, or do you want to vacate to somewhere else?"

"What makes you think that you can kill me, Belca-tan?" The blonde's head titled to one side slightly in question.

"The same thing that makes me think that _you_ can't actually kill _me_, Eco-_tan,_" the youngest Prince replied, smirking.

"True."

Standing back up, Belca didn't take his eyes off of the blonde. They were both rivals of a sort and once fast friends, but know they both aimed to please their Master without actually doing as they were told. But they could never kill each other. It just wasn't who they were.

"This is for the good of the people, Belca-tan," Eco continued.

"So you just want to destroy it? Instead of returning it? It isn't right!"

"That's not your decision to make."

"Oh, so it's the Master's decision? Bull."

"It's your choice. You have the mask after all." Sighing heavily, the blonde re-sheathed his sword, and backed off a few steps.

"Who said I found it?" Raising one eyebrow, Belca looked at the other man with a slight sadness.

"You didn't?" Blinking, the blonde rubbed his face tiredly. "So, another dead end."

"And another four dead men for nothing," the brunette agreed. "Maybe next time."

"I'll go report to the Master, then."

"Okay."

Watching the blonde dive off of the roof, Belca waited a minute before making his way back onto the streets and heading back to the castle trying not to smirk. What Eco and the Master didn't know wouldn't hurt _him_. Besides, he still wasn't entirely sure that the half-mask was even the Mask of Balance. It just seemed too easy. It had been hidden there all those years, only for _him_ – a wandering, nobody – to come across it. It was suspicious at best, and he didn't want to take any chances. Besides, it was only _half_ a mask. He still had to search for the other side.

#############################################################

[_Masquerade, Royal House, North Quarter Neue Favrille_]

In pre-celebration of the investiture, Hector had decided to have a small party. And by 'small party' that meant a disorganised Masquerade. It was fun from his point of view as they could all intermingle without anyone thinking about rank or disputes, and he could annoy both his little brothers as much as he wanted without them knowing that it was him.

So, dressed in red and green satin, Hector slid into the party without anyone the wiser. He knew just what his brothers were dressed like and it had taken a lot of convincing for Belca to actually agree to show up, but the two elder brothers had finally forced him to make an appearance.

Shingetsu and Koal were stood at one side keeping an eye out for anyone they deemed 'bad' or 'have no good intentions' – treating him like he was five with the way they said it – and they were the only ones who actually knew who he was. Of course, Orcelito would have been found a mile off what with the red headed Hunter Guardian by his side, and Belca dressed in black next to the two of them. Belca really did hate these events, which made them all the more fun for Hector.

"Having fun?"

Turning only the slightest bit, the First Prince was only slightly disappointed that Kiliko Lagan had recognised him.

"I'd be having more fun if I knew that every guard and servant weren't watching me and anyone I interact with," the brunette commented, a smile showing nothing of the annoyance his voice betrayed.

"I sincerely apologise, Your Highness. But it is for your own safety, and that of your brothers," the advisor spoke, bowing slightly.

"And yet Belca and Musca don't have any of your _protection_," Hector replied, nodding to acknowledge the bow.

"Princess Musca has Sir Seamrog by her side at all times so she shall remain safe, and both she and Prince Belca are not the targets so the Royal Guards will suffice. If there are any new developments that would require any further protection then they will be given it. But, God's willing, they shouldn't," the other man replied, his eyes scanning the crowds as he watched for anything unusual.

Across the room, Belca was aware that there were many eyes on his siblings, and not all of them good. He was mildly listening to Orcelito politely rant – in their own secret wording – about the Hunter Guards that had been placed on him. Belca was in complete agreement with Kiliko Lagan for once as he knew that no matter how good a fighter his brother was, the extra help would come in handy.

"The food isn't exactly well presented either," the blonde continued, meaning _The Hunters are too being too obvious in who they are and why there here_.

"I don't know. Maybe they're presented that way so that people might try them," Belca replied. _They're making themselves obvious so that no one will challenge them and in turn, you_.

"Well, I don't like it." _I don't need protecting_.

"You weren't the one to cook today, so deal with it." _There already here, so deal with it_.

"Fine," the older brother sighed, smiling slightly at Belca. He could never win when it came to these sorts of things. Belca was strange like that. He knew so much that no one else could fathom, and yet he was oblivious to many a girl's flirting.

Smiling back, Belca allowed himself a moment to enjoy the party, all the while his mind continuing to return to the current hiding place of the half-mask. The smile was gone in seconds as he spotted a green-clad, blonde and green eyed woman giggling away in his peripheral vision.

Eco had snuck his way in then.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	221. Demons

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**18th January:** Angels & Demons – Part 2: Demons

The Mask of Balance was a prominent part of the Justice system in Neue Favrille before it disappeared. It had the ability to see into the hearts and souls of the people put before it. The wearer could then rightly judge on the crime committed and the sentence could not be disputed.

But some felt that the mask was purely evil. That every sentence was unfair and after being judge there was no way to fight for their rights. Of course, those people did not voice their opinions outright, but instead formed a group to try to gain and destroy the mask. The group failed in every one of their attempts to get to the mask, until one day, a great upheaval occurred in the country.

The mask had been stolen, and no group or individual was taking the claim.

For the next three years, Neue Favrille was thrown into chaos.

* * *

[_Royal House, North Quarter of Neue Favrille_]

It was odd. Really odd.

Holding the half-mask before him, Belca wondered just was it was that made him want to place it over his face. The Angelic side of the mask was supposed to represent 'Mercy', but that wasn't the feeling he was getting from it. Perhaps that was because the other half was missing? Either way, he had to find the complete thing.

The Mask of Balance was a hope for Belca, a hope that he might be able to save people from a fate that his mother had not been able to get away from – no matter how far she had ran.

But staring down at it now, Belca wondered if there were any truth to the tales that surrounded the legend of the mask. It felt ominous at best, and he just hoped that the other half of the mask would counter the feeling.

* * *

[_Assassin's Hideout, West Quarter Neue Favrille_]

Diving from one roof to the next, Eco made his way back to the mission home. The Master would be waiting for him there, just as he had been waiting for him when he had first tracked Belca. They both knew that Belca had found _something_ in the underground tombs, but whether or not it was the mask was debatable. After all, why would Belca lie? What reason would he have to hide it from them? They all had the same goal, so it was strange that Belca would hide something like this.

The only thing that Eco could think off was that a clue had been left as to the mask's whereabouts and the young Prince didn't wish to share the information until the location had been found. But that then was strange too. The two of them had been friends for many years now, and neither of them were likely to hide any clues from each other – even if they hid almost everything else – so Eco just couldn't understand what Belca was up to.

The Master had seemed suspicious as well, which was why Eco was making his way to receive orders for a secret mission. /_To keep tabs on Belca, no doubt,_/ the blonde thought.

Shimmying his way down the side of the building opposite the hideout, he discreetly made his way into the 'trading house' looking for all the world like a trader about to do business.

Inside, it was cool and shadowed with the sun's light filtering nicely to cover the tables closest to the window and door. The back room was filled with a quiet murmuring, and two men were stood at the bar chatting quietly with the 'bartender'. Easing himself onto one of the stools at the other end, Eco waited for the Master to approach him. When the 'bartender' finally finished his conversation with the two men, the man made his way over to Eco, placing a glass of cold water before him.

"So, what have you found?" the Master asked, leaning across the bar.

"Not much, I'm afraid. Belca-tan doesn't seem to be willing to share, but what he's unwilling to share is beyond my knowing," the blonde replied, taking a small sip of the cool liquid. Smiling brightly at the 'bartender', Eco wondered how his Master managed to look so unassuming dressed as he was. "Either way, if I keep following him, I should be able to find out and make him share if need be."

"Don't be too hasty, Eco. Just find out what he knows, and when he finds the mask, _take it_. There's something strange about him since he returned. And I don't like it."

Nodding, Eco took that as his cue to leave. Sliding out the way he came, the blonde made his way to the palace.

He had a little demon to hunt.

* * *

[_Garden Maze, Royal House, Neue Favrille_]

It was a shock to learn that one of the rumours had been true, and it was an even bigger shock for Belca that _two_ of the rumours were true. Whether or not the second half of the Mask of Balance was actually hidden in this particular place or not was something for another time, but the mere fact that there was actually a hidden maze underneath the fountain in the centre of the Royal House's Garden Maze was another thing altogether.

The entranceway was accessed by pushing in one of the symbols on the stone of the outer rim of the fountain itself, and the ancient doorway opened up as a stone block next to the fountain was lowered away and to one side to reveal a set of stairs that dropped down into the hidden maze.

Gulping, Belca was grateful that he had thought to grab a torch before he had come here. Lighting it up now, Belca made his way down the steps keeping an eye out for the button that could close the maze entrance. When he was totally into the stairway, his foot pressed down onto the next step and closed the entranceway. Holding the torch up higher, Belca stepped off of it and then back onto it. Just as he thought, the entrance opened up once more. With that little problem sussed, Belca closed the doorway again before continuing his way down the stairway.

He was really starting to hate stairs and being underground.

Above ground, Eco finally made his way through the twisting paths and into the centre of the maze. Keeping a sharp eye out, Eco was slightly annoyed to notice that he had managed to lose Belca once more.

After having snuck into the Royal House grounds, Eco had easily tracked down the youngest Prince and he had stayed out of sight when following the other teen. And he had followed diligently. Well, right up until Belca had decided to leave his room via the door. Then Eco had lost him for a short time. When he had managed to get a glimpse of him again, the dark haired teen was in the gardens taking a stroll.

And Eco had just lost him. Again.

So, with only the smallest of sighs, Eco made his way through the centre of the maze and through one of the passages that would probably get him lost in here. Again.

* * *

[_The Circle of Retribution, Underneath the Royal Gardens, North Quarter of Neue Favrille_]

After almost twenty minutes of going downwards in a spiral (why the people who first made these passages liked spirals so much was beyond him) stairway, the passage had finally levelled off onto a circular platform with a drop that the light of his torch could not hit the bottom of. The platform itself was large and made of marble flooring, with symbols etched into a pattern curing around the edges. In the centre a stone table stood with the other half of the mask.

The mask was grotesque, a smile twisted in pain and delight at the possibility of enacting pain onto another. It was black with purple-blue bruising under the eye, and small red cracks that betrayed a horn like visage on one side. The half-mask was horrible and yet, to Belca, it held a kind of calmness, like _this_ was the side of mercy, not retribution.

Not taking a step further into the room, Belca let his eyes fall on every aspect of the platform in the hopes of finding the hidden traps that just _had_ to be there. Why else would the half-mask be sat on a podium like that?

He hated things like this, and not just because the platform was hiding all of its traps. He would have to go over and take the mask before making a run for the exit. _Which he had closed behind him._

Shaking his head into his hands, Belca was starting to regret for the first time in his career as a non-assassin that he had started all this in the first place.

Taking a step forward, Belca steeled himself before taking a second and then a third. It was only a few more steps before he was stood right in front of the half-mask that he began to wonder if there were any traps at all, but he squished, slammed and shredded that thought before it could fully form. There was no way that he was going to let his guard down now.

Reaching out, Belca poked the mask.

Nothing happened.

So, he poked it again.

Once again, nothing happened.

Placing his hand completely now on one side of the mask, he gently lifted it from his position.

Still, nothing happened.

Holding the half-mask in one hand, Belca took the other side from his jacket and looked at them together. They didn't look like they could fit, but they _felt_ like they would. Sliding the two sides together, Belca felt rather than heard a faint _click snick_ of the mask finally becoming one again.

Turing it over in his hands, Belca couldn't see the seam as they were both now completely one. Looking at it from the front again, the teen wondered if this was actually the real thing. It had been too easy to get them both, and even easier to fit them together. They may have felt like the real thing, but that could've just been his imagination coupled with his want, his _need_ for it to be real.

Shaking his head, he stored it in his jacket, and raced back up the way he had come.

* * *

[_Mercy, Order of Justice, Neue Favrille_]

This was the smallest room in the apartments that had been appointed to the Order of Justice's use.

The room was lined with wooden benches and three large chairs at one end where the judges would sit and listen to the pleas being made before them.

Four rooms had been handed over to the Order and each room represented a part of the Justice System: Mercy, Justice, Retribution and Council. Retribution was largely used for crimes of a much harsher nature and only the highest in the Order or the King himself would sit council to the pleas. The room was not much larger than Mercy and the only seating present was the King's seat. The room of Justice was the largest, and therefore the most used room in the Order as the majority of crimes were heard here. Benches lined one side of the room with standing areas on the other, and five chairs sat at the head where each would give their opinion. The centre seat would seat the King or Head Councilman, two seats would sit the Head of the City Guard and an advisor and the two remaining seats would be given to two of the people who were randomly selected to give a more objective view on the crimes.

The Council room was given to the Order itself so that meetings could take place without effecting the running of the Justice System.

Mercy was his favourite place to be when he had to attend to these chambers. It was quiet with only a small handful of cases a week seen here, and it held a calming effect on him. The room itself was the first room he had been in when he had had to pass judgement for the first time. He had been thirteen, terrified, and wanting to please his recently deceased father. And it was here that Belca felt was his place to think over how to bring the Mask of Balance back into play.

The Master had wanted to destroy it, and if the feeling he got from the thing was anything to go off then Belca could understand why, but he still didn't want to take that route yet. That was not to say he knew what other route to take, though. He had the mask, so now he just had to know what to do with it. He was too scared to take it to his brothers or the Justice Council, but he couldn't just keep it hidden forever. And he wanted to use it. He wanted to help people, to know right from wrong, to punish those that needed to be punished, but with the _right_ punishment.

It was a tall order, and one he knew the Mask of Balance could fulfil.

Sighing, Belca knew that he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

[_Justice, Order of Justice, Neue Favrille_]

The room was filled with many people who were free to come and go as they pleased, and there had already been two cases that had been pushed back due to the necessity of further evidence. It was days like this that Kiliko wished he'd been born into a simple farming family. His headache had increased since the first case of the day and now a dull throbbing had settled in that he knew wouldn't be gone for the rest of the day. If he was lucky, he would wake up on the morrow with a clear head or a cold. Knowing his luck, he'd wake up with a cold.

Borcelli Verada sat to his left, taking the place of the Head of the City Guard as he usually did at this time of the day, and two of the commoners from the city had been brought in a few hours ago. They had seemed terrified at first – as they always were – but since the cases weren't too drastic, they had gotten the hang of it pretty fast. The central seat was left unused as King Hector was currently being initiated into the Church with Prince Orcelito as his current heir. Prince Belca's whereabouts was once more unknown, but since the boy usually turned up before dinner, he wasn't too worried.

Sitting up straight, the whole room quieted as the next criminal was escorted into the room.

This case was going to be much harder on the two commoners and Kiliko could only hope that they would deal with it silently, as the criminal had been accused of murdering his wife in a fit of rage. Apparently she had been sleeping with his neighbour while he had been working all day, and she had somehow ended up with a blow to her head that had ultimately killed her. Whether it was an accident, murder or a fit of rage gone bad was to be determined today.

When the criminal had come to a stop in front of the chairs, the guards stood back and the room was filled with complete silence.

Standing, Kiliko cleared his throat and was about to open the case when he noticed that the criminal, along with the rest of the room standing or sitting pale and agape in horror and disbelief.

Sat in the previously empty seat – reserved for the King – a man sat wearing the legendary Mask of Balance.

##############################################################

[_Epilogue_]

Grinning, Eco thought on how much he had come to love the way Belca thought.

It had been six months since the Mask of Balance had re-appeared, and no one – not the King or Kiliko himself – knew who was sat at council wearing it. Well, no one but Eco anyway.

The Master had been furious, and he was still sending out his other 'pupils' to try to eradicate the man wearing it, but every attempt failed. And since that day in the Room of Justice, Eco had finally picked his side.

It would be another twenty years before the Mask of Balance was returned to it's permanent place on the pedestal that it had once been taken from, and even then no one knew who had worn it for so long. But since it's return there was much controversy, upheaval and yet a steady peace.

Right up until it went missing again two hundred years later, anyway.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	222. Humans

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**19th January:** Humans/People

Humans are complicated creatures with varying personalities and physical attributes that can push past unimaginable bounds, furthering the human mind and will. Of course there is a percentage of darkness that lingers – but then there would be no light without dark. And besides, sometimes it's the fun to run head first into darkness, whether for good, bad or purely for nothing. Wandering over the edge held a certain exhilaration or going into the unknown and defying all the general rules. Human curiosity is a strange thing indeed. Especially when it means certain death.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	223. Cup

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**20th January:** Cup

They call it the 'Holy Grail'. Why? It's a cup and it's holy.

Legends surrounded the cup(Grail) with many myths differing on its origins and its use. Some believe it to give eternal life if drunken from, others believe the cup to be a relic used only by Kings and Emperors. Others still-

-"It's a cup."

"Yep."

"A cup."

"Yep."

"An old cup."

"Yeah."

"An old, _wooden_ cup."

"Yeah."

"_Why?_"

"It's pretty," Eco smiled, clapping his hands.

Blinking, Belca stared from the cup to his blonde friend and back again.

"O.K," the dark haired teen shrugged before carefully placing it into his bag. He might keep it for sentiments sake, but he was _not_ going to use it.

"It can give you eternal life, you know," the blonde added, bouncing on the spot.

"Bull."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	224. Plate

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**21st January:** Plate

It was just a simple object really. And it was cute. Freaky-cute, but still cute.

The small plate was white with frilly pink edges and small pink flowers decorating the rim. The face of the plate had a hand-painted kitten on a pink cushion sat staring at the room. As it was a decoration plate it sat at the top of the cabinet of his study, just staring at him.

Gulping, the King ignored it and tried to get on with his work.

But he could still feel its gaze on him.

Sod it, his wife would love it more in her sewing room.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	225. Hat

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**22nd January:** Hat

Keeping a very sharp eye on the small monstrosity behind her loving husband, Shingetsu leisurely collected her hat off her head and wrapped her other arm around him as an excuse.

"Have I told you how wonderful you are today?" She asked, surreptitiously placing the hat over the spider.

"No, why?" Hector asked, suspicious.

"Well, you are."

"Thank you. So what did you do?" He asked, raising one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Hmmmhmm."

"No, really! I just wanted to tell you that you're wonderful," she protested.

"That bad, huh?"

"No."

"Just tell me. I won't get angry."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"There's a big spider behind you."

Screeching and jumping to one side, face pale, Hector searched frantically with his eyes. But didn't see the creature.

"Under the hat."

"You're burning it."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	226. Kittens

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**23rd January:** Kittens

Giggling to herself, Musca held the small furry creature to her face so it could continue licking her cheek. The small woven basket sat in front of her with three other young kittens purring and mewling as they played with each other, one black, one silver and one patched black. The kitten in her hands was a shiny, stripped tabby and it was the youngest of the small family, bust Musca loved it just the same.

"Can I keep them?" She asked her handmaid.

"I am so sorry, Your Highness, but unfortunately we cannot allow any cats into the castle," she replied, bowing.

"What if I train them to catch mice?" The princess urged, petting the tabby after she had gently placed it back into the basket with its older siblings.

"It is not for a Princess to train anyone but her daughters in the manner of being a Lady, Your Highness. So, I'm afraid not."

Sighing heavily, the blonde stroked each of the kittens in turn, knowing that they would not be with her for much longer.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	227. Dreamcatcher

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**24th January:** Dreamcatcher

She had been hailed far and wide as the 'Dreamcatcher', a woman able to dream of the past, present and future. It is said that she was able to shape the pathways of life to her will, that she was able to dance with the moon and sing with the stars to make any nightmare disappear. Subaru was only a young girl of thirteen, and her mother had been one of the greatest Priestesses of the Hokulea before the Gods had taken her. Now, Subaru felt alone with such a huge weight on her shoulders. She alone was now able to transcend reality to live in a waking dream so that she could learn of the future which was clouded to all but her alone. But she wished that she did not have this vast amount of power, that she did not have to live apart from her own kin in the solace of these waking dreams.

She was called the 'Dreamcatcher', but all she would see were the nightmares.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	228. Vampire AU 5

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**25th January:** Vampire #5

Linna had been by Belca's side for two years now, and he had surprised himself with how much he seemed to care for his 'master'. The past two years had been relatively quiet, Belca only drank from him once every few months and he was much kinder and gentler than the red head had first thought.

Linna now had his own chamber, which was adjacent to Belca's and no one – vampire or human – were allowed to enter into any of Belca's apartments. What this said for Belca he didn't know, but what he _did_ know was that despite being branded, Linna was able to roam as he pleased and he had found himself not wanting to escape.

It was unusual, and he feared that being drank from – or perhaps it was the branding? - meant that his will was being drained. The thought sent a shiver of fear down his spine but it still did not seem to be reason enough to attempt to escape. Every now and then his oaths as a member of GUARD would pop back into his head, but the sharp pang of guilt was no longer as hard to deal with as it had been in the first few months of his capture.

He had vowed to kill the creatures that kept him here, and yet, every time he thought of Belca, Linna knew that he couldn't do it. He had come to the point where his life without Belca was no longer an option. At some point, he had become loyal to the vampire Prince.

And he hated himself for it.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	229. Courtesans

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**26th January:** Courtesans

"This is ridiculous," the dark haired teen hissed.

"It's _necessary_, and we both look _so_ _cute_!" The blonde whispered-giggled back.

The two were dressed in knee-length dresses, black sandals and untied bodices, so as to 'entice' some of the Lords passing by.

Belca couldn't believe that he was dressed like a girl again. The black dress began just below his shoulders, pulling in at the waist and then flowing back out around the knees. In his wig, Belca looked acutely female, and he had already been given many jealous glares by the actual courtesans on the street.

"How is _this_ necessary?" He argued back.

"We need information, and this is the only way to get it. Besides, with _my_ looks I'm sure I can get anything out of those Lords without having to go _too_ far."

"_How_ far?"

"Oh, you know... A little touching... a few kisses..."

"Touching?... Kissing?" Belca flushed red at just the thought.

"Yeah, it's not much," the bard nodded.

"Hello," a silky voice spoke.

"Hello," Eco replied smiling seductively.

The man who had approached them was tall, with a large build and dressed too smartly to be seen on this particular street.

"How much for this pretty thing?" The man gestured to Belca. "And yourself, for my friend." Gesturing behind him, Eco finally understood why the man was there, and he sighed internally.

The scrawny, thin man which the first had gestured to was obviously the actual customer and the first man was the accompaniment.

"I think that we can arrange something," the blonde smirked.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	230. Theives

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**27th January:** Thieves

It wasn't until Hector returned to the capital from his trip abroad that he realised just how much of a thief he was – how much of a thief his people were. His time among the Hokulea had been more then enlightening, and he was determined to do something about the slavery and abuse that the Hokulea had had to endure. And one day, he would be a thief no more.

But for now, they were all thieves and that wasn't going to stop his from greeting his brothers and sister any differently, nor would it stop him from showering them all with love and affection.

His parents and the councillor's one the other hand...

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	231. Primseed 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**28th January:** Primseed #2

Despite being an extra weight, the Primseed he wore in his hair did nothing. He'd flicked it, but the soft gold had made no sound and it just hung there. Vaguely the ten year old wondered what would happen when his hair grew out. The Primseed didn't seem to do anything towards people's attitudes either. They all ignored him or if they were forced to acknowledge him, then they would be snotty and snide, up-turning their noses and speaking to him like he was gone in the head or not even there at all.

It had hurt at first, but Belca had quickly moved past it as the mercenaries didn't see it either. And it was because of that that he would ignore being ignored when he knew that he had somewhere to escape to.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	232. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**29th January:** Chocolate

It was a simple enough treat, but one that he enjoyed immensely.

A small bag could contain ten small squares for two silver coins and the buyer would be able to indulge in them as they willed. Linna liked to let the small blocks melt in his mouth, the texture flowing over his tongue and down his throat, letting his tongue play over what was left before gulping it down.

Chocolate was the one treat that Linna could not seem to resist. So when Linna got back to his quarters one night to see a small box filled with the treats, he couldn't help but smile as he popped one into his mouth. He'd have to ask Prince Belca how he'd known the next day.

No doubt Eco had had something to do with it.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	233. Studies

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**30th January:** Studies

It was _that_ time of year again, only this time it meant just a bit more as every mark went into the final markings. The mid-year exams were an odd affair as they usually counted for nothing else but to see if a student understood the material being taught, but this year the outcome would be put towards 40% of the pass mark of the years grade.

And Belca, Eco and Orcelito really needed to pass so they were conducting study sessions every night.

"Ahhhh~! This is boooring!" Belca complained.

"I know, but we need it," Orcelito replied, not even looking up from his history textbook.

"Can't we take a break?"

"We only got started twenty minutes ago," Eco laughed.

"Twenty minutes? It feels like hours!" Sitting back so that the back legs of his chair were balancing his weight, the dark haired teen stretched out his arms.

"Yes, twenty minutes. Belca, please don't so that, you'll fall off of your chair," Orcelito commented, still not looking up from his book.

"I'll be fine, and it still feels like hours," the other teen complained, folding his arms now.

"Maybe you could make this fun?" The other blonde suggested.

"How?"

"I don't know, maybe... you do an hour's work and then you can sneak off to see a certain red head?" the music student smirked.

At that Belca's balance slipped and he fell crashing to the floor.

"Told you," the other blonde intoned _still_ not looking up.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	234. Ghost

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**31st January:** Ghost

The royal family crypt was a place that he had never been allowed to enter before. He had never cared though, as there had been no one inside that he had wanted to see. But now, Belca wanted to visit his eldest brother, and he would also pay his respects to his late and distant father.

Walking along the dark corridor, torch in hand, he ignored the tombs of past Kings and Queens – his ancestors in a way, he thought – he continued his way to the newest additions at the far side. The hall extended beyond that point, but he would never need to tread there, so he turned to the white marble coffin which held his deceased family.

His father was placed on the left with the Queen to his right, and Hector had been placed slightly to one side on the right which is where Belca let his eyes roam to.

"I wish you were still here," he whispered into the silence. He had missed Hector dearly, and seeing the tomb brought back all the pain of the past few months. "But you wouldn't like where things went. You'd like Linna though. And Eco. Heck, the two of you would be best friends given the chance. Orcelito makes a fine King, and Lagan's not so bad. He's very loyal to Orcelito, but I still don't trust him," he let the words echo, thinking back. "Musca has come a long way too. You wouldn't know that she was the same girl. Seamrog sticks to her like glue, so she'll always be safe. Can you believe that she actually calls me 'big brother' now? I still can't."

Gulping, Belca turned to his father's coffin, a sad look on his face.

"I never did thank you for taking me in all those years ago. I hated you for years for it, but I understand why now. You were looking out for me, you wanted to protect me and give me a life where I could do anything," bowing his head, Belca tried to stop the tears in his eyes from falling.

"I'm sorry, and thank you."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	235. Pandora's Box

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**1st February:** Pandora's Box

The tale had been mentioned a fair few times during his childhood. It had been used as an example, as a fairytale told by his mother, and it had been told to him as a warning. But _never_ had he thought that it was true.

Turning the small wooden box in his hands, Kiliko traced the intricate carvings which had been etched into the dark plain wood over six centuries ago. The carvings displayed a complicated pattern displaying the tale of Pandora and how the dark chaos had been unleashed into the world, before being entrapped once more.

To anyone else, the box would just be a solid block of wood telling of a child's tale, but to someone as educated as Kiliko Lagan, the box held endless possibilities.

Pocketing the block, he promised himself that he would never let it fall from his hands. It was too dangerous and he still wasn't sure on how to open it himself.

It required further study.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	236. Xmen AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Character Powers:**  
Belca - Rogue  
Linna - Nightcrawler  
Eco - Gambit  
Hector - Cyclops  
Shingetsu - Gene Grey  
Tenrou - Wolverine  
Musca - Morph  
Seamrog - Beast

**A Year of Drabbles**

**2nd February:** X-men AU (Parody)

Pressing down on the button that allows his visor to unleash his eye lasers, Hector shot at one of the enemy mutants trying to attack them. The museum was littered with broken stonework and by now all of the people had run away, even the security had decided to leave the fighting up to the X-men, having called in the attack before high-tailing it out of there. Now he, Shingetsu and her twin brother Tenrou were left to fight the six mutants that had planned to rob the place of its priciest artefacts.

Sending off a second laser, Hector dived behind a marble column to protect himself.

"You'd think that they'd at least back off a bit with us here," he uttered. Shingetsu nodded her agreement from the next column over, narrowing her eyes as she concentrated on bashing one of the mutants with his own fist. Her powers had been limited as of late due to the shear amount of power that her mind was trying to control. But that didn't stop her from beating the living daylights out of anyone who came her way.

"Well, worst comes to, we can bring the place down and blame it on _them_," Tenrou said, smiling broadly at the idea. He was currently crouched down next to his twin sister, blades slid out to their fullest and a hunger for blood in his eyes. Tenrou was without a doubt the fastest and the wildest member of their little team, but he was also kind of stupid when it came to tactical situations.

_And ideas_, Hector thought as Shingetsu merely rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to it over the years.

"_No_, Tenrou, we are going to beat them _before_ any more damage on the building or _priceless artefacts_ occurs." Giving the male a slight kick, she kept her eyes on the three mutants that were making their way towards them.

"I wonder how the others are faring."

"Probably better than we are," Hector complained.

Bracing themselves, they charged out from behind the columns to fight.

**#########################################################**

"Oh, f-!"

**BOOOM!**

"Thanks, Linna," Belca said breathlessly as the teleport-mutant set them both on the other side of the street. For some unknown reason to Earth, they were being attacked by alien androids. Again.

So Belca, Linna and Eco were sent to battle the androids in a three on one fight. And they were losing. Again/

"You're welcome," Linna replied. He was quick and his teleportation powers were particularly useful when moving around the battlefield, and his attachments to his companions gave him an edge as he didn't need to see them in order to get to them. The red head sighed with a small smile before taking a stance before the rogue.

"You shouldn't swear, Belca-tan!" Eco sang as he flung one of his many explosive cards at the huge android. They did next to nothing to slow the creature down, but it was still something. "And we need a plan, fast."

"I could touch it and take its power for a while," Belca suggested.

"I somehow don't think that that would do us much good at the moment," Eco gestured at the metal cased alien. It had now taken to rampaging down the street, bashing everything it came across. "But you could lend _my_ powers for a while. That might do something."

"Okay, let's do that. Can you handle the exhaustion for a while?" The dark haired teen asked.

Nodding his reply, the blonde held out his hand and stood steady as Belca removed one of his gloves and clasped Eco's hand. The effect was immediate, but the blonde held on until Belca pulled away, swaying only the slightest bit.

"If you need to rest for a moment, we can keep fighting for you," Linna said, grasping the blondes arm lightly.

"I'm fine, besides that would defeat the object of Belca-tan borrowing my powers."

Nodding to each other in turn, they all readied themselves to take on the alien android once more.

#########################################################

Standing tall, Musca was currently in the form of the currently unconscious security guard as she 'escorted' her partner-in-crime, Seamrog – also known as 'The Beast' – down to the solid vaults down below the bank.

The particular vault that they were interested in was small and held around eight-hundred safe-boxes full of unknown treasures. There was one safe-box in particular inside the vault that they _did_ know of and they were planning to retrieve the item in-order to help 'save the world'.

Of course to do that, they needed to steal it.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	237. Bugs

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**3rd February:** Bugs

Heads shooting up, Linna, Belca, Musca and Seamrog were sat at the table of the latest inn trying to decipher if Eco's high-pitched scream-squeal was out of fright or excitement.

"We should see if Sir Eco is alright," Linna spoke rising from his chair.

"I suppose, but it better not be something stupid, again," scowled Belca as he followed the red head into the next room.

Upon entering the room, the two could see Eco stood on the chair and glaring down at _three_ small ants scurrying by.

"Help! Belca-tan! Linna-tan!" The blonde whined.

"They're just ants, Eco," Belca intoned, bored.

"They won't hurt you, I promise. So please calm down." Linna had his hands raised trying to coax the blonde off of the chair.

"I hate ants!" He replied.

"Oh?" Quirking an eyebrow, a smirk came to Belca's face. "You _do_ know that ants can climb _anything_, right?"

***SQUEAL!***

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	238. Talisman

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**4th February:** Talisman

His mother had given him a small copper ring on a chain when he was five. She had told him that the ring was a powerful talisman which would protect him no matter what the next day brought. Belca had smiled and laughed as she had placed it around his neck, hugging him tightly. A year later and his had been summoned to the castle and to his father. Belca had clutched at the small ring in his hands, angry that it hadn't protected him from the King.

When he had been gifted with the Primseed, Belca had tossed the copper ring to one side. The Primseed was to be his new talisman. But now, years later as he sat looking at his brother returned to Neue Favrille, he wondered where it might be now.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	239. Elders

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**5th February:** Elders

The councillors of Neue Favrille were also known as the 'Elders'. It was a title they had inherited over the generations, forming from the original clans that first came to the country. They were well honoured and their personal comforts were always seen to. They were primarily advisers to the King, but the years had corrupted them. Many allowed the corruption to benefit themselves, but there were a select few who felt the almost constant guilt at the knowledge of the people coming second to themselves.

This however, did nothing to stop them. And that was why Lord Lagan wished to rule. He could prevent the corruption , he could protect the people. And if he ended up in power... Well... That's just how it had to be.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	240. Decision 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**6th February:** Decision

Upon entering the room, Kiliko Lagan knew that the red head could cause more problems that the Prince he was loyal to. That didn't mean that the man wasn't _usable_, just _possibly_ problematic. The ex-city guard was currently unconscious, but still incredibly loyal. He felt for the man, but the soldier was to going to be controlled.

And Belca was the key.

The boy had caused more problems that he thought his father knew. The boy had not only escaped, but he had also openly sided with the Amontel and hidden the tracks into the mountains. No matter, he had the red head. That should be enough to control the youngest Prince.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	241. Day Off: Linna

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**7th February:** Day Off – Linna

It was a rare day for the city guard to take a day off, but today Linna had been given his. So, instead of getting up at two hours before dawn, he let himself sleep in until the daylight could no longer be ignored. When he was washed and dressed, he made himself a quick breakfast of sliced ham and cheese on bread before heading to his sister's house. She had married two years before and was heavily pregnant, so he loved going around to see her and help her waddle around the market place. His brother-in-law worked as an accountant not too far into town so he was always close by, and it was down to Linna today to watch out for her. Today would be a relaxed day spent with his sister.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	242. Good

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**8th February:** Good

Musca had promised that she was going to be good for her big brother Hector. And really, she was trying. But her stupid half-brother wasn't making it easy with his ridiculous antics and bad jokes. As a Princess it was not lady-like to huff and complain in an unsightly manner, so she pouted quietly to herself, hoping that this would end soon.

"What's wrong, Musca? Aren't you having fun?" Belca asked, slightly put out. He hadn't expected anything different, but it still hurt that his sister hated him.

"Not really. But I'm a lady, and I promised big brother that I would be good," she replied.

"You _are_ being good," he sighed. "But you don't have to put up with me to be good, Musca. Just don't wander out of my sight, and if you need to go somewhere, just ask and we can go, okay?"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	243. Bad

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**9th February:** Bad (Good contin.)

"Musca! Oi! Musca!"

Walking through the corridors of the palace, Belca worried as his sister did not reply. He had turned around for _one_ second and she had disappeared from the room. At first he had thought she had gone into the bathroom, but after a few minutes he had gone looking for her. An hour later and he was still looking. He knew that she was probably with a maid and that she couldn't leave the palace grounds, but it was _his_ responsibility to care for her.

"Belca?"

"Hector! Hi," the younger male stuttered. He hadn't been expecting Hector back for another hour or so.

"What are you doing? Where's Musca?" The first Prince asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"We were playing 'Hide and Seek', but I can't find her. She's really good at this," Belca made up, nodding to re-affirm his lie.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should check her room, she's probably there."

"Okay, will do."

Nodding again, Belca hurriedly walked on in the direction of the Princesses room, hoping that she would be there.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	244. Ugly

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**10th February:** Ugly (Bad contin.)

Hector knew very well that Musca was not playing 'Hide and Seek' with Belca. In fact he had seen her with one of her maids heading back to her chambers. It was sweet that Belca had wanted to cover for the girl, but she needed to learn that Belca was just as much her brother as he or Orcelito were. The girl was spoilt and she had been poisoned against anyone who was born differently or not into the nobility. He was slowly working on her, but his mother was a far more clever woman than she let on, and she was determined to control her daughter. Jealousy and hatred were such ugly colours and he hoped that Musca would change.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	245. Ninja

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**11th February:** Ninja

They did not really consider themselves to be assassins, instead preferring to call themselves 'Ninja'. Of course ninjas were mythical and outdated, but their values and methods were the same, so 'ninja' they were.

They had been hired to perform work that others wouldn't or couldn't take, and they completed their tasks efficiently and in silence. When Kiliko Lagan had hired their services, he had given them a new name _.

It was a cover, and they all knew it, but the work was the same and the pay was good. Letting Prince Belca go had been a necessity, and they would make up for their mistake. After all, Prince Hector had paid them handsomely to protect his younger siblings before he had been killed.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	246. Tamers

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**12th February:** Tamers

Every teacher that Belca had ever had had all received the same name no matter what they were teaching: Tamer. Because that was what they tried to do. They tried to tame him like a wild dog taken from it's pack to be raised as a guard dog. And his _father_ had ordered it. Belca had not asked to come to the castle, to be a Prince. He had wanted to stay with his mother in the old village where he had been born. And if she had danced, then he would've too.

But the Tamers had taken everything away from him. His mother, his dancing and even his freedom of speech. They tried to tame him, but he never let them.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	247. Dancer AU 4

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**13th February:** Dancer AU #4

The festival week was quickly drawing to a close and Linna was dreading the end of it. He had spent the past few days watching and dancing with the pretty gypsy boy, Belca, and the red head knew that when the festival ended, Belca and his troupe would leave. A part of him wished to leave too, but he had family obligations and his vow to the Royal Family that he would protect them and the City of Sana.

He couldn't leave.

But when he caught Belca's eyes across the crowd, and they both shared that secret look, Linna knew that things would be different when the brunette left.

It was quite sad really.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	248. Valentines

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**14th February:** Valentines

Everything was _pink_.

Well, not everything, but _most_ things were pink, and the rest of it was red. That time had come again where men felt like complete idiots when approaching the one they liked, and girls felt superior for receiving such attention.

Sneering, Kiliko wondered what the fuss was about. Making chocolate to show how much you liked someone was a ridiculous idea and people were stupid for actually going along with it.

"Kiliko?"

"Yes, Your Highness," the man replied, bowing swiftly to the blonde Prince.

"I thought you might enjoy these. I helped cook make them," Orcelito beamed, looking up expectantly at the older man.

"Thank you." ¬.¬

"Your welcome." ^_^

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	249. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**15th February:** Aftermath

The world seemed to pass by in a blur of silent movement. The war was over and the people of Neue Favrille were coming home, both dead and alive. Sons, fathers, husbands, uncles, grandparents and grandsons returned to find their homes riddled with the grief and the destruction that they had thought they had left behind on the battlefields. They had gone to fight for freedom, for justice and for their King. But the aftermath was in such a state that they might never recover. And so, as one, the people made a decision.

The Amontel had begun this war, so they would end it with their deaths.

They were demons. Evil demons.

And it was that simple.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	250. Day Off: Eco

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**16th February:** Day Off 2 – Eco

The Lord Lagan, his father, was away on official business one again, which left Eco to his own devices as he was left 'in charge' of the manor and it's running. The blonde cared little for the politics and glamour that came with his status, and instead preferred to whittle away his day in the library reading through many of the historical documents or romanticizing over the heroes in the legends. He would catnap on the large red couch in-between reading and a maid would bring him a small lunch of ham and cheese butties with creampuffs and a cup of tea to wash it a ll down.

Eco loved the days his father wasn't home.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	251. School AU 4

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**17th February:** School AU #4

With all the end of the year exams out of the way, the four friends had a week before going their separate ways for the summer. Eco had pushed and pushed Belca into going on an 'adventure' for a weeks holiday at some point and Belca wanted to invite the senior member of their group along. Linna was a nice guy, but the brunette knew that the red head had plenty of friends his own age to hand out with rather than always hanging out with their little group, yet the brunette wished for another chance to see the older man before he left for good.

"Linna?"

"Yes?"

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	252. Then They Were Giants

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**18th February:** Then They Were Giants (Crack)

One day Belca awoke to find a small piece of cake on the table in his room. Thinking that one of the servants had left it for him, he ate it! Letting out a happy and contented sigh, Belca smiled as the last bite settled into his stomach. Satisfied, he skipped down out of his room and down the hall to the large dining area. Just before he reached the door, Belca's body began to wobble, and his vision began to shake, going blurry and changing colour. After a few moments, the aches and pains stopped and Belca stood up again, only to find that his head hit the ceiling! Looking around, the Prince found himself to be a giant! Oh, no!

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	253. Dollmaker

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**19th February:** Doll-maker

Sitting at his desk, the doll-maker finished off his latest creation. The small porcelain doll-puppet had painted black hair and blue eyes with a cotton coat and military garments. The strings allowed for fluid movement as the doll-maker made the puppet dance a sweet dance, the clothing swaying lightly. It was his greatest creation. The puppet would please it's master greatly, moving in any direction and speaking every word it was told to say. No other doll-maker was as masterful as he, and he knew that _this_ puppet would be the only one necessary for his bidding.

Sitting at his desk, Lagan smirked.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	254. Beauty

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**20th February:** Beauty

"It's beautiful!"

"Isn't it?"

"Where did you find it?"

"I didn't. My mother gave it to me. See? That's her in the picture."

"She's beautiful, Belca. Absolutely stunning."

"I know... I miss her sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not like anything would change."

"I know. But still, sorry."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	255. Bracelet

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**21st February:** Bracelet

It was a small trinket passed down from mother to daughter over the past twelve generations of the village and each child inherited the bracelet when she came into her motherhood. Shingetsu's mother had passed away before she had turned nine, but her mother had handed her the gift just before she had passed away. And now that she had lost Hector, she highly doubted that she would have a daughter of her own to pass the trinket onto. She was alone and the last daughter in her line. Maybe Tenrou would marry and have a daughter, but the direct line would end with her. Twelve generations and she had gone and fallen for a dead man. What had she done?

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	256. Ring

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**22nd February:** Rings

They were two simple silver bands, one slightly larger than the other and both plain in design. On the inside of the bands one word was written: Always. It was traditional for such rings to be gold and if anything tradition was a necessity here above anywhere else. But 'traditional' did not describe the two of them and their bond of friendship. They had been continuously tested and pulled apart, but here they were. Still together. So, as Linna fingered the two silver rings in his pocket, he nervously waited for Belca to finish eating before gulping and stealing himself.

"Belca..."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	257. Angels Wings

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**23rd February:** Angel's Wings

***DING***

"Oh! Not me this time," Eco giggled.

"What's not you this time?" Belca asked.

"I didn't get any wings," he replied. Thoroughly confused, Belca wondered just what Eco was on this time.

"I think he means that 'when a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings'," Seamrog pointed out.

"Oh." Nodding his understanding, the brunette let it settle in. "Well, it's understandable that you wouldn't get any wings. Eco. You're no angel, in fact you're more of a devil," he smirked.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	258. Cats Eye

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**24th February:** Cats Eye

The small green ball looked very eerie in the dark as it seemed to both illuminate and to suck in every speck of light in the area at the same time. The small ball was called the 'Cats Eye' and it was widely believed to give the holder the ability to see in the dark. Clasping it firming in one hand, Belca felt that now was the time to use it as he found himself in the darkest parts of the castle underground. Just ahead, Belca could hear the slow dripping of sewage water as he began his entrance into the castle grounds. Getting in had been harder then getting out and the catacombs were a large maze where one could be easily lost.

It was a good thing that he had the cats eye.

"Ow!"

On second thought...

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	259. Tail

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**25th February:** Tail(s)

Purring softly to himself, Orcelito was blissfully unaware of the bet currently occurring across the room. The blonde had decided to take a break from all the paperwork on his desk and he was currently curled up on the office couch ignoring the odd mutterings.

"I'm serious!" Hector insisted.

"You're no," Belca huffed.

"Fine, head you believe me, and-"

"Tails, you go and _prove_ me right," the younger boy interrupted.

"Fine." Taking out a coin, Hector flicked it into the air, caught it and slapped it onto the top of his left hand. Pulling off his right, both boys peered at the result.

"Tails. Now go and see," the brunette insisted motioning at the curled up blonde.

Gulping, Hector moved to poke Orcelito quickly before dashing away. The blonde merely curled further into a ball and into the couch.

"See?" Smiling simply, Belca rolled his eyes and left the room.

Confused, Hector tip-toed back to the blonde and poked him again.

"Ow!"

"Stop poking me then!"

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	260. Smoke

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**26th February:** Smoke(r)

It wasn't something either one of them was proud of, but it was a necessary guilty pleasure. When Eco had first offered Linna a white cancer stick two months ago, he had taken it as an attempt to befriend and understand the bard better. But now he needed it as much as the blonde did, and Linna was only relieved and grateful that Prince Belca did not know or take part in it.

So, here they stood, the two of them freezing themselves so that they could inhale the bitter, filthy smoke and praying that no one would notice their absence or the smell when they re-entered the building. Inhaling the last bit, Linna stubbed out the butt-end and let the last bit of his salvation go back into the air.

"Do you think they know yet?" Linna asked, as he always did.

"No, not yet. But our gluttonous Prince suspects something," the blonde returned, rubbing his hands together against the cold.

"We should stop this."

"Probably," Eco agreed, nodding. But the thought that, _it isn't going to stop us_, was left unsaid between them.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	261. Chambers

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**27th February:** Chambers

When Kiliko had led him to the tower room, his 'chambers', Belca had known that they were just an empty room with one shut off window and the one door. The room was circular and large enough for him to like down in, but it was more like a dungeon. Still, Linna was allowed to be with him, so that was one good thing. Up here, it was like the rest of the world didn't matter, like they were the only ones left, except that they knew they weren't. Leaning against the older man, Belca sighed wishing they could be back in the tavern safe, warm and knowing just what to do. Here, now, he wasn't sure on how to proceed. And that left him afraid.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	262. Peculiar

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**28th February:** Peculiar

She was a pretty little thing, with long dark hair, bright blue eyes and delicate features. It was just a pity that _she_ was a _he_. When Eco had first brought the boy to her, in all his roughness, she had wondered if they could pull it off, and much to her internal delight, he had actually _gained_ customers. Sipping at her pipe, Ricolise smirked to herself as she watched the two boy-dressed-like-girls argue over what to wear. It really was unusual for someone like him to have such pretty features and the black dress really did suit him. He was quite the peculiar one.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	263. Blonde

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**1st March:** Blondes

Over the years Kiliko Lagan had noticed a re-occurring trait in every blonde that he had ever met: They all had a cat's curiosity and the will to ignore every instinct to fulfil it. It was not an endearing trait and one that he hoped he could change in Prince Orcelito, but still the trait remained.

Orcelito would randomly climb down from high windows; Eco would dress in every manner to find any piece of information; and Princess Musca would act un-ladylike and out of character just to see what her brothers were doing.

It always seemed to give him a headache, and in no way was he marrying a blonde with _that_ piece of knowledge.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	264. Brunette

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**2nd March:** Brunettes

Kiliko had also found a common trait in every brunette he had ever met, including himself. When Kiliko had first discovered the trait he had tried to find himself the exception. However, after looking back on all the time he, himself had used said trait, he could not deny that he had it.

All brunettes were emotionally stubborn. And not just in the touchy-feely manner, but also in the 'I-control-them-and-use-them-against-you-while-still-being-innocent' way. Belca was very in-tune to how the world felt and he got them to follow him; Hector had befriended his countries enemies and he had made them love him; Kiliko, himself, used his pawns while holding their utmost loyalty.

It wasn't that it was a bad trait, it was just something he didn't want to have in his enemies.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	265. Taken Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**3rd March:** Taken – Part 1(Movie based)

It really was a race against time. Linna knew that he only had a 32hour window before Belca was lost to him. Having arrived in Germany twenty minutes ago, Linna had hired a car and he had sped to the location where Belca and Orcelito had been taken from. Pulling up to the front of the hotel building, Linna ignored the locked doors, keying his way through to the room that Belca had last used.

The door was ajar and after a quick look around, it was clear that the two teens had been targeted. Rummaging under the bed, his hand found the assailants mobile which had been knocked there.

A message had already been left on it:

"You will never find them."

_Hour 20_

The sewers underneath the old cathedral were tall and wide, spreading all over the city. The stench of sewage overrode the stench of blood as the kidnappers henchman came to. Linna had easily hacked into the hotel's CCTV and had managed to follow them all the way to the inn just opposite the cathedral. So, he had grabbed one of the abductors after having killed the rest when he had found no sign of the two brothers.

The CCTV footage did not cover the back of the inn and with so much traffic coming and going, the abductor that he had just taken was his last clue.

"What do you want?" The man asked, his German accent strong. He was covered in dirt and dried blood, with one large cut on his forehead that was still bleeding.

"Where are they?" The ex-special forces demanded.

"Who? ...Argh!" Ducking the man's head into the sewage, Linna silently counted to sixty seconds before bringing the man back up.

"Last time. Where. Are. They."

"Rochna. The Rochna site in Munich."

"Thank you."

Pushing the chair into the waters so that the man's was left gasping under the sewage water, Linna left the corridor and made his way back up to the surface.

_Hour 17_

Letting the car roll to a stop, Linna watched as a small queue of men lined the back street of a building. He was unsure of just what was inside, but he knew that this was the place. It was one of the most notorious drug houses in the city, and it wasn't hard to find. The police had long since given up on ever hoping to raid the place, and Linna just hoped that Belca wasn't in too bad a state when he finally got to him.

Shutting and locking the car door, Linna joined the queue, trying to look like he belonged – as much as someone with a drug problem _could_ belong, anyway – there, and that this was just one of his usual places to be. Ignoring the two men in front of him, the red head instead focused on the two men at the door, watching them check the money before nodding the client in. Hoping that he carried enough, Linna awaited his turn.

_Hour 16_

Pushing the door to, Linna eyed up the poker game in one corner and the young girl sat on the other side of the room from them. He didn't like this part at all.

He had discreetly searched the building for any signs of Belca or Orcelito, but none could be found. Instead he had found several high men and a couple of abused girls. One of the girls was too far gone to be saved, but the girl in this room he could help. Sauntering over to her, he tugged her arm gently, leading her away from the other men and onto the balcony where the cold night air might hide their escape.

"Come on. I'm getting you out of here," he whispered.

Climbing the railing, he indicated for her to follow. It took some time as she was reluctant to believe him and even more reluctant to follow, but they both managed to land safely in the bushes below, and make their way back to his car. Driving the two of them away, Linna found himself surprised and slightly confused. The pretty young woman was actually a pretty young man.

"What where you doing in there?" The blonde asked.

"Trying to find someone. They weren't there though. Why were _you_ there?" The red head returned.

"I didn't have a choice. I just wanted to leave home, and I just... ended up _there_. It's nothing too special really," the man shrugged. "Who were you looking for?"

"My friend."

"What does he look like? Maybe I can help," yawning into one hand, the blonde slid further into the car seat, looking for all the world like an exhausted cat.

"Your height, dark hair, blue eyes, a chain tied in his hair. Young."

"Pretty? With a small scar on his neck?"

Turning sharply, Linna pulled the car to a stop. "You've seen him?"

"With a blonde boy. They were 'viewed' and then taken to one side. Virgins are always worth more to _those_ types," the blonde shrugged.

"Taken where?" Trying not to let his desperation into his voice, Linna was slightly horrified as to where this might be going.

"The underground auction house."

"What's your name?"

"Eco. Why?"

"Well, Eco, you're going to help me get them back."

"Oh? Goody."

_Hour 13_

"Are you sure this is the place?" Linna asked, viewing the docks below with his binoculars.

"Yep. That's the place."

"How do you know? Have you been here before?"

"Once. When I was sold. That's what they do," shrugging, Eco lay down staring at the lightening sky. It had taken two hours to get here, and Linna had been scouting for half an hour, letting Eco wash and change in a nearby motel. Initially, Linna had wanted to leave the other man there, but the blonde had insisted on showing him the site personally. So, here they were, planning on how to get into the warehouses, find the two brothers, and get out unnoticed by the thirty-seven guards walking around, twenty-eight security cameras on every corner, and the six sniffer dogs being paraded by three of the guards.

/_Well, this is going to be easy_,/ the red head thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	266. Cafe

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**4th March:** Café

It was a busy little place, customers were able to sit on stools at the breakfast bar or at the small tables carefully placed around the café. The café itself was situated on the corner or three adjoining streets next to the local hairdressers, and the old-fashioned sign above the door gave off a welcoming atmosphere which brought in the customers.

Inside, the counter sat directly opposite across from the doorway showing off a large variety of colourful cakes and pastries behind a glass pane. To one side of the counter, a hot drinks machine was sat with a wide selection of hot beverages suitable for any time of the day.

Humming lightly, Shingetsu stood at the till serving each customer their order while Tenrou cleared and cleaned the tables for each new customer.

"Hello, darling!" Hector called, waltzing into the café, Belca and Orcelito not too far behind.

"I'm working, Hector," she replied, smiling at the woman she was serving.

"But we're here as customers!"

"Hey, Shingetsu. Can we get two hot chocolates, a cheese and onion pastry, a ham and cheese pastry and two fairy cakes please?" Belca asked, pushing in front of his brother. The older man pouted while Orcelito secured their usual table by the windows.

The three brothers owned and ran the book store across the street, and it was a daily ritual for them to dine in the small café for lunch.

"Hey! Hang on, you only ordered for you two, Belca," Hector complained.

"I know, you can get your own if you're going to be gooey with your girlfriend," he returned, trading his money for the goods.

"Ni~ce," Hector exaggerated, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	267. Top Ten Do's and Don't's

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**5th March:** The Top Ten Do's and Don'ts of _'+C: Sword and Cornett'_

Number 1 – _Don't_ tell Seamrog that he can sing. He'll never shut up.

Number 2 – _Don't_ go into the underground caverns of Neue Favrille without a proper escort. You will die.

Number 3 – _Don't_ tell Shingetsu that she looks just like her brother. Hell will seem like paradise afterwards.

Number 4 – _Do_ tell Hector that Shingetsu said 'yes', he will decorate the palace with flowers, then be chased around by the servants in confusion.

Number 5 – _Do_ let Lord Lagan find out that Eco runs around dressed as a girl.

Number 6 – _Do_ tell Hector that _Belca_ runs around dressed as a girl.

Number 7 – _Do_ let Hector know that Linna is Belca's 'good friend'.

Number 8 – _Don't_ tell Orcelito that Kiliko prefers red heads.

Number 9 – _Don't_ tell Musca that if Belca is a commoner then she is a commoner by association.

Number 10 – _Do_ pick your own ten do's and don'ts because these suck and I'm running out of prompts ^_^

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	268. Hindsight

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**6th March:** Hindsight

Looking back, it was a wonder that they had managed to get this far at all. They had escaped Neue Favrille and been branded traitors, then they had been chased across the country and back, just to end up with the people that Belca had been brought up to hate. And really, he couldn't believe just how much he had hated the Hokulea.

They were a kind people, if different, and he could now understand just why the things in the world were the way they are. If anything, the people of Alprazade were the monsters, a people who only listened to the word of a 'hero'.

An idiot more like.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	269. Nonsense

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**7th March:** Nonsense

As the eldest, Hector had a certain amount of privileges over his younger siblings, and his favourite one was having the ability to make them do as he pleased. So, here they were, camping in the woods after searching all day for the ancient relic of 'Kumani'. The legends spoke of a sceptre having incredible power and healing properties, and for some unknown reason, Hector felt that together they could track it down and find it.

So, here they were, in the woods and having a little adventure.

Orcelito was currently trying his hand at cooking with Belca sat complaining to one side. The two of them thought that the whole thing was nonsense, but they didn't have a choice in the matter.

And Hector could only smirk.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	270. Taken Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**8th March:** Taken – Part 2

_Hour 12_

Ducking below a crate, Linna motioned for Eco to stay low.

The two had decided to infiltrate from the water side, having already swam from the banks of the river to the wooden stands beside the last warehouse on the left. Having climbed behind a boat and worming their way into the warehouse itself, they were now stuck on how to leave as the warehouse itself was filled with nothing but fruit crates. The initial idea when they had first snuck in here had been to come in one side and then out the other, but with three more guards wandering around, it was more than a little difficult.

Linn had made the move to get up the railing of the upper floor and leave via the window, but getting there was harder with Eco on his tail. The blonde may have been sneaky, but he wasn't stealthy.

Dashing across the small gap and to the next crate, Linna stayed well out of sight and remained silent in his movements. A few seconds later, the red head motioned for the blonde to follow. Less silent, but out of sight, Eco was crouched beside him in a matter of seconds, and the guards remained non-the-wiser to their presence.

As quick as Eco was, this was going to take some time. And Linna didn't like that one bit.

_Hour 11_

After finally making their way out of the window and past the next two warehouses, Eco finally pointed to the building that he had been 'sold' in. Hopefully, Belca and Orcelito would still be there, unharmed and unsold.

Getting into this warehouse was going to be much harder than getting into the first one as the guards were more situated and alert here, their uniforms showing the fake company that they belonged to. Well, fake to Eco anyway. Linna knew that the company was very real, but their cover was a just that, a cover to their real operations.

Creeping up behind one of the guards, Linna quickly placed a hand over the guards mouth before dragging him into the murky waters under the platform. Holding the man under the water, the red head held him there until he stopped struggling, before letting the body drop below into the depths. Gripping onto the side of the harbour, Linna knocked onto the wood three times, waiting for the other guard to investigate. When the other man was standing near enough to Linna, the red head grabbed his leg and yanked him into the water. The splashing would attract attention, but that would be Eco's gateway into getting into the warehouse unnoticed.

Dragging the second guard under the platform, the ex-special forces killed him quickly and cleanly so that he could focus on the voices that were getting closer. Stilling himself in the water so that only the smallest amount of ripples surrounded him, Linna waited with bated breath for them to pass by and leave.

_Hour 10_

Letting himself in, Eco snuck past one of the many doors before letting himself further into one of the 'auction' rooms. A man in a chair lounged behind a one-way glass watching as people were brought onto a small podium to be viewed and bought. Right now, the podium was empty and the man in the chair was tapping the arm of his chair lightly, so Eco took this as his moment to take control.

Letting the gun that Linna had given to him slide into his hand, the blonde pointed it at the back of the buyers head.

"Not a word, not a sound. You'll buy the ones I tell you to buy and then I'll let you go." Dropping his voice and letting all the venom that he had been holding since the last time he had been here into his voice, Eco pushed the barrel of the gun into the man's head to make his point.

"Fine," the other man quivered.

With each person that was brought on, Eco waited until finally, the blonde boy was brought onto the small plinth.

"Buy."

Without a sound, the man in the chair pressed the button so that the bidding began. It wasn't long before they became the highest bidder. With Orcelito bought, Eco just had to wait for Belca to be brought forth. He didn't have to wait too long.

Once again, Eco forced the man in the chair to bid when Belca was stood on the podium. By now, the man was thousands out of money, and it was with a self-satisfied smirk that Eco slipped out of the room the moment they had won. Dashing back the way he had come the blonde hoped that Linna had managed to pick up Orcelito and was now getting Belca away so that they could all escape to safety.

_Hour 09_

Soaking and cold, Linna made his way around the warehouse where the now dead guards had patrolled. One of the main doors was open and hooded people were being led into cars or onto small boats. He had waited around one corner watching for the familiar profiles of the brothers before spotting Orcelito. Following him with his eyes, Linna watched as the hooded blonde was walked to a car and put inside. The car doors were shut and the driver was half asleep from the wait, so the red head took his advantage.

Quietly unlocking the front right door (I'm British!) Linna stabbed the driver through the neck with a long steal needle, and slowly lowered the body to the floor. Dragging the dead driver behind a second, empty car, Linna took the drivers place, trying to look bored and like he was supposed to be there.

Glancing back at the hooded figure through the mirror, Linna only hoped that he was in time.

It was another twenty minutes before a second hooded figure was brought to the car and placed next to the first. Linna licked his lips and waited for the guard who had led them here to leave, before starting up the car engine.

It was a good thing he had as not two seconds later alarms went off and the red head could see Eco running their way. How the blonde had known which car to get into was beyond his knowing, but once Eco was in the other front seat, Linna slammed him foot down on the accelerator and drove up the winding pathway, past the barriers and out of the docks' compounds.

Flying through the countryside, Linna swerved onto the main road swaying past cars and trying to lose the large SUV's on his tail. Swinging onto a side road, the car drove as fast as it would go into the small village before curving to a stop beside a large van.

Getting out, Eco and Linna took one of the brothers each and led them into the van, Eco getting in the back and Linna taking the driving seat once more. At a much slower pace now, Linna drove back the way they had come watching as the SUV's sped past and into the village, before Linna pressed down on the peddle again and made his way back into the city.

_Later..._

"I knew you'd come and get us," Belca smiled.

Smiling back, Linna merely nodded, grateful that the three of them were safe back home.

"But why is _he_ still with us?" the dark haired man continued, pointing at the giggling blondes sat on the other side of the room.

"I have no idea. Maybe he just needs a place to stay," Linna replied, sweat-dropping.

"Well, as long as he stops trying to dress me as a girl."

Laughing, Linna hoped that nothing like this happened again.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	271. Bubblewrap

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**9th March:** Bubble-wrap

It was an oddly fascinating and almost therapeutic pass time.

At first he had just accidentally popped a couple of the small bubbles when opening a small package. Then his boyfriend had started popping them when the blonde had picked it up later on. It wasn't too long after that he gave it a small go himself. After all, as child-like as his boyfriend could be sometimes, he certainly wasn't one to waste time on nothing.

So, he had tried it himself.

And he had rather liked it. The sound was strange and only slightly funny – in the weird sense – and the feel of the small trapped air molecules leaving the cellophane left a nice little tingle on his finger tips. So, now, every time he came across the stuff, he just had to give it ago.

Watching Kiliko Lagan pop the bubbles in the bubble-wrap of his figurine, Orcelito couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	272. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**10th March:** Tomorrow

The next days dawn was the one thing that they all kept at the back of their minds. With the thought of tomorrow came a deep well of hope as the mere possibility of being able to _see_ the next morrow was a sign of luck and their continued survival.

Orcelito wished with all of his heart that his hope for ever seeing tomorrow never faded, just as he wished to see his brothers and sister again. It had been the most difficult thing in the world for him to do, giving them all up, but he had to play his part and he _had_ to keep them safe. The blonde just wished that they could see that. That they could see what he had given up so that the whole world could see tomorrow.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	273. Today

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**11th March:** Today

The day was bright with the sun shining high, and a light, warm breeze was passing throughout the city. The market was alive with bantering and bustling of the merchants trying to entrance the customers, selling their wares. Various smells wafted through the air, spices; fresh flowers; yeast and bread; cheeses; and even the cottons and silks gave off a pleasant aroma.

Walking slowly through the stalls, Belca took in the many sounds, sights and smells that surrounded him. Right now they were still running and every moment could mean imminent danger, but right now, Belca couldn't help but take his time as he wandered aimlessly. It was a perfect day and the danger seemed so far away from it all, yet he knew that they would be running again soon.

But not today.

Not today.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	274. Yesterday

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**12th March:** Yesterday

The battleground wasn't anything like Linna had ever imagined. He had always thought that a battle would be a blood bath with swords arching through soldiers and dead bodies lying everywhere. He almost wished that that was the scene before him now. The field was silent with a crisp wind and an organised massacre as the enemy soldiers were lined up to be slaughtered like cattle.

The red head didn't agree to this at all, and he turned his eyes away from the scene. It was wrong. If he was still with Belca then his would never have happened, but he had remembered himself too late, and he had failed his true Prince. So now, he served Prince Orcelito – no, _King_ Orcelito. Yet with every moment of 'service' he couldn't help but think of the yesterday.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	275. Test

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**13th March:** Test

"You are _not_ cheating," Orcelito said sternly.

"Why not? It's not like this test actually matters," Belca argued back as they passed through a main archway and into the main school building. "Besides, I only need _one_ answer, and it's not like I'm asking you to _help_ me cheat or anything."

"Be that as it may, Belca, it's _wrong_ and you won't love yourself for it either," the blonde scowled.

The two made their way through the halls moving towards the canteen where the rest of their friends were. They had finished P.E. Before lunch and Belca had off-handedly mentioned his 'plan'.

"It's not like I love myself in the first place, and like I said: it doesn't mean anything," the brunette shot back.

"I'm still against it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	276. Pass

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**14th March:** Pass

Every time he left his room the whisperings would start. They were always about his birth or his mother, and he had never let them get to him. When he had first been brought to the castle they had made him angry and upset, but he had been too scared to do or say anything, and when he had aged a little, he had become too bored with the comments whispered behind hands in corners.

The rumours about him never changed and he grew complacent with his life. So he let it all pass. He let his life go on dictated by his father's and brother's needs, and he just let the world pass by.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	277. Fail

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**15th March:** Fail

Hector never failed to remember the important things in life, even when he forgot his manners or some of his history. He always recalled the good bits, the bits that meant something and the people that meant something to home. He could still remember his mother announcing the pregnancy of his little sister and he could recall the 'discussion' that his parents had had when the King had announced his third son to them. He could remember the first time he fell in love and he could remember the first time Orcelito had passed a test. He could remember Musca's first steps, Belca's arrival, his first council meeting and his first time riding a horse.

But for the life of him, Hector would _never_ fail to forget where he had placed his Primseed. Time and again he had misplaced the thing until finally, the King had ordered for it to be permanently attached to him.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	278. Compliance

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**16th March:** 'Compliance'

It had been pretty easy to push Belca Noctircus into a complacent state of mind. When the boy had first come to the palace he had been immediately rejected by everyone. The whispers had started and the ill-hidden sneers had been a great help in pushing the young Prince into a place where he could be easily used. Right from the beginning his compliance to every command, order and/or suggestion was guaranteed. Even when Hector had begun to bond with the boy and later on Orcelito, the half-brother was still more willing to bend his knee just to prevent himself from becoming a burden.

But then _that blonde_ had come along and messed everything up.

Again.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	279. Booya!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**17th March:** "Booya!"

As the two carriages sped down the dirt road, Linna fired off an arrow at the driver of the enemy carriage. The shot missed but this did not deter any of the travellers. Responding in kind, the enemy driver flicked on the reigns to slam the other off of the road. Breaking and swerving just in time, Eco kept them on the right path and away from the cliff-like hillock into the woods.

One of the men jumped across the gap, grabbing hold of the carriage and swinging his sword wildly at Belca who sat on the roof, sword also drawn. Easily brushing the enemy sword aside, the Prince kicked at the man effectively sending him tumbling into the dirt. Putting on a burst of extra speed, Eco grinned widely as they began to gain some distance.

"Booya!"

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	280. Hawk

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**18th March:** Hawk

Hawks were his favourite birds. They were savage hunters who retained a certain grace during flight. They were patient and cunning, yet they still managed to be a respected part of their species. Strong and proud, Linna thought, like the nobility of Aves they always reminded him of the freedom and justice that humanity claimed they sought.

To him 'justice' had three faces: Mercy, Justice and Retribution.

Of the three retribution was used the most by humanity.

For every little slight done, Linna saw that the punishment was much more than was necessary, and this gave Linna very little courage in the people he served. The hawk was no longer his sacred bird.

Smiling to himself, Linna wondered about the sparrow.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	281. Sparrow

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**19th March:** Sparrow (Companion piece to 'Hawk')

Lord Lagan smirked as he watched the little sparrow flitter around the castle grounds. Sparrows were small birds needing little and they were easily handled. And _this_ little sparrow was no different.

One small ounce of kindness and Prince Belca was more willing to do as he was told. Of course the boy was merely a back up, but one that they could use easily if the other plans fell through. No, the little sparrow would be no problem, it was the eagle and the hawk that might prove problematic. Prince Orcelito was stubborn and passionate about his studies, while Prince Hector was too genuine to be corrupted.

Perhaps the sparrow _was_ the better option.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	282. Animal

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**20th March:** Animal (Companion piece to 'Kittens'

Unknown to Musca, Belca had hidden the tiniest of the kittens in his room while the others had been passed out to the children in the town. He had named the kitten 'Tibbet' and he was currently trying to train it to catch the mice that crept along the corridors. He had been careful in hiding the creature and he had managed to drag Orcelito into one or two of the times that it had almost been spotted with varying degrees of amusement and annoyance. However, once they had joined forces, the two had become much closer in trying to train the unruly thing. And they had been doing such a good job until...

"Oh!"

Musca had spotted it.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	283. Chess

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**21st March:** Chess

Moving his Queen's pawn two moves forward, Eco settled back into the chair he was currently lounging on. Opposite him, Kiliko carefully considered the move before placing his King's knight in front of his King's rook. The game had started ten minutes before and both were determined to better each other – Eco by annoying Kiliko, and Kiliko by beating Eco at the game. The game was pretty much a shortened version of their lives as Lord Lagan was positioning the two of them to take control of the kingdom. Of course, much like how he annoyed Kiliko when they played chess, Eco wasn't about to follow the rules.

"You can't jump your bishop over _three_ pawns."

"Fine. I'll jump it over just the two then," he smirked in reply.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	284. Guru

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**22nd March:** Guru

"Ask me anything. Go on! I can tell you anything," Belca spoke as the five of them wandered across the courtyard.

"Okay. What does cook put in his 'meat surprise'?" Orcelito asked, tucking a loose sheet of paper further into the bundle he was carrying.

"Pork, beef, mashed potatoes and carrots. And you know very well that that wasn't what I meant," the dark haired teen pouted.

"Pork, beef, mashed potatoes and carrots? That's what's in it? Are you sure?" Hector asked, frowning.

"Yes! And I meant that you can ask me anything about today's test. I studied all night."

"Really? That's good to hear, Belca. Well done," Shingetsu smiled at him.

"But I don't like carrots," Musca commented with a frown to match her eldest brothers.

"Well, if that's what's in it and we've been eating it for so long, then it can't be that bad," Orcelito intoned, smiling down at his little sister.

"Can you just ask me something, please!"

"Okay, okay! What's in that little purse that Shingetsu always carries around with her?" Hector asked smiling cheekily at his fiancée. Smacking him up the head in reply she rolled her eyes, smiling at the others.

"A few gold pieces, a few silver pieces, two coppers, a picture of you and a mint. Now ask me something that's going to be on the test!" throwing his arms up in exasperation, Belca tried to keep calm at his relatives purposely tried to annoy him.

"Who wrote the pages of the second verse of the third amendments to the Alzeprade freedom laws?" Orcelito asked.

"Err..."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	285. Singing

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**23rd March:** Singing

The song was slow and melancholy. A song of a bride married just watch her new husband leave for war and never to return. It was a song from his childhood, one that reminded him of his mother. His lord father had left for war and a different man had returned in his fathers place, but wearing the same face. His mother had passed away only a few months later, but the song had stayed in his mind for years.

He had managed to push the memory of the song to the back of his mind, until Belca had begun to sing it under his breath one day. The Prince seemed oblivious to the fact that he was singing at all, and Eco was curious as to how he knew it.

But it saddened him all the same.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	286. Money

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**24th March:** Money

Linna knew that after Seamrog, he was the oldest in their little group of travellers, but it was only when it came to dealing with their money that he actually felt it. Princess Musca was far too young to be handling any money and Prince Belca was unfamiliar with the small coinage. If truth be told, Linna was also unsure that he was more than just a little mistrustful of Eco dealing with their money, and Seamrog did not seem all that bright when it came to dealing with numbers (no offence).

So it was left to him. He kept the small purse in an obscured pocket and he tried to use it sparingly and wisely. But when the Prince had that faraway look in his eyes, or that almost childish delight at seeing something new and unusual to him in the market place, Linna felt that he would spend all of their money in a second if asked.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	287. Rich

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**25th March:** Rich

Being rich had it's better moments and its undeniable advantages in the world. For instance, he had never had to worry about where his next meal was going to come from, and he would always have a bed to sleep in with a roof over his head. Another advantage was that he could afford any trinket or clothing that caught his eye and he could always replace it if it ended up broken or ruined. Kiliko could still remember what it was like growing up in that little hovel, having nothing, owning nothing and scraping around the back allies wondering what his next meal would be and when he would get it.

Yes, Kiliko liked being rich.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	288. Poor

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**26th March:** Poor

Watching the parade, the simple soldier sneered inwardly at the amount of wealth the King paraded as he and his family passed through the festival. The soldier, Reeve, was common born from a poor family and he was a poor soldier. Every penny he earned disappeared to taxes and paying for a place to live. Life wasn't easy for the low-born, and the King flouting his wealth didn't help.

It was also a disgrace for the King to even acknowledge his bastard son and had even brought the boy to live in the castle.

Was this what his country had come to?

Ignorance to the poor and letting half-born brats close to the throne?

Glancing at his red headed partner and seeing only a determined expression, Reeve couldn't tell if the other man shared his opinion on the matter or not. It didn't matter though. What could just one or two men do?

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	289. Prayer

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**27th March:** Prayer

There were two religions in Neue Favrille: the main religion of humans, the beliefs of the First King; and the second, _hidden_ religion that a few humans prayed to and all Hokulea knew to be true.

Belca's mother had raised him on the old religion – the Hokulea religion – and he had spent his life hiding it away from the world. He had never truly prayed to them before, but when Linna had died and when he had reached the Holy Place, Belca kneeled by the window, pressing his hands together, and he prayed for the first time in years.

He prayed for hope, peace and for Linna's soul.

Standing silently by the door, Eco's expression was unreadable while Shingetsu was shocked. Never in her dreams had she thought someone _human_ would know their ways. Yet here he was. Hector's brother.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	290. Chain

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**28th March:** Chain

A chain is made up of many links and each link is equally important in the continued creation of the chain. In order for one link to be strong enough to accomplish it's task it needs to be connected to another. The linkage make the chain that much stronger and more able to stay together.

Without Eco, Linna would never have gotten to meet Belca, who had become his whole life. Without Linna, Belca would not have had any faith in himself to go as far as he had and he wouldn't have been the man to save the Hokulea.

With just a few connecting links in a chain, a race had been freed from oppression and a country saved. With such a strong chain, Shingetsu knew that they were all going to be okay.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	291. History

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**29th March:** History

The past had always been a fascinating subject to study for Orcelito. Contrary to popular belief, the past was not made up of just facts and the winners views. Indeed, more often than not, the losers of a particular battle – whether a physical, mental or emotional battle – were the ones more likely to be remembered. And it was the study of those trapped in-between that Orcelito found so fascinating. None of them had won, but none of them had lost. They had gone to war, drafted into the armed forces by their sovereign only to return home to their ruined lives. The only winners in a war seemed to be those that actually had something to return to.

And with the oncoming war with the Hokulea, Orcelito hoped that they could learn from their past mistakes, from their history as a country, and all of them might come out winners. It was a high ended hope, but history was known to throw it's surprises around.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	292. Service

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**30th March:** Service

"Oh, come one! Please! Pretty please!"

"No."

"Shingetsu~!"

"No."

"Can you just kill him already?" Belca groaned rubbing his forehead.

The three brothers had taken their usual table in the café that Shingetsu worked at, and Hector was being an annoyance to them all. This wasn't anything out of the usual, however, today Hector was being particularly frustrating. How Shingetsu put up with him was beyond the dark haired teens knowing.

"I'm thinking about it," the woman replied tiredly. Pushing her fiancée back into his chair, she hit him upside the back of his head. "Behave!"

"This is just bad service," Hector pouted, sniffing.

"At least you're getting served," she replied.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	293. Nomad

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**31st March:** Nomad

Once they had had a place to call home. They had houses and farming lands, and they had burial places where they could honour and visit those who had passed on into the next world. But that was all gone now. Now their race was considered to be inferior and they had no true place to call home.

They were nomads now. Travellers, wanderers, journeymen. And every one of them hated it. The only place that they could call home now was the Holy Sanctuary in the mountain, which was so far out of sight. And that just made them Pilgrims.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Well, thats it for part one, part two is up next! Thank you!


	294. Command

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**1st April:** Command

When he had first been promoted to the rank of Captain, Linna had been slightly nervous about having to take command of those who had been his close friends. Of course, he was expecting to up-keep the same relationships he had, but now there was a line that was always going to be there. That line was something that Linna didn't value in his rank as he felt that to do his job he would have to get his soldiers to trust him, while still keeping that level of respect. Linna really did not like his new position.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	295. Dream

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**2nd April:** Dream

Waking up in the morning was one of the few moments in his day that he actually liked. Orcelito would take a deep breath before snuggling deeper into the covers of his bed, and he would let the first thoughts of his day focus on whatever it had been that he had just dreamed about. Waking from his dreams always left him with a pleasant feeling in his chest and he would lounge as much as possible with his eyes closed so that he could try to hold onto that feeling for as long as possible before the weight of his duties would hang over him once more.

One day he would wake up and know that he could lounge all day, with no burdens, no deaths, no laws to create and all would be well in the world.

It was nice to dream.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	296. Future

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**3rd April:** Future

"This is bull."

"You say that about _everything_, Belca," Orcelito countered.

It was yet another festival day, and the three brothers had wandered into the crowds to get themselves lost and they had come upon a small booth with a woman claiming to be able to tell them of their futures.

"Look, it's just a bit of fun, and you can just stand and listen if you want," Hector reasoned. He turned to the woman with a smile, taking a place on the opposite side of the table to where she was sitting. The red tent was open on one side for the public to come and go, and a white netted curtain fell across the opening to give the customer their privacy. Belca and Orcelito stood to one side, Belca with his arms folded and his regular scowl in place, and Orcelito stood watching in curiosity. "So, what's going to happen in my future?"

Taking his hand gently in hers, the woman traced the lines of his palm. "There will be a woman who will be most intriguing to you. She will show you many things."

Snickering, Belca whispered to the blonde loud enough for Hector to overhear. "Which of his 'novels' do you think she is talking about?"

Trying to hide his grin, Orcelito lightly nudged the other teen.

"There will also be a battle of some kind. You will not win, but that does not mean you shall lose, only that you will gain nothing," the woman continued.

"Too easy," Belca smirked.

"Belca!"

"What? It's true."

"Then there is a black spot. I'm not sure what it means... A... black period? A dark time of some sort. It will be both terrifying and sad," the woman was frowning now, clearing concerned for the eldest brother.

"Hey, someone's finally going to get rid of all of your 'books'," Belca laughed, nudging Hector lightly.

"Don't even joke," the brunette said trying to look horrified, but his smile still came through.

Rolling his eyes, Orcelito groaned in exasperation.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	297. Hunter

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**4th April:** Hunter

Kneeling down in the snow, Belca traced the boot print left behind by his prey. Smirking slightly, the teen pushed back his red hood to view the forest terrain surrounding him. He had been on the road for days following his prey's movements until his prey had left the road and moved onto the gaming trails. As it was the beginning of winter the snow fall was light and crisp making it easy for him to pick up the rushed tracks.

Belca was hunting down a wolf that had terrorised a village beyond the forest and he had been hired to hunt it down.

Standing, Belca replaced his hood and let his cloak fall over his shoulders. Stepping over the tracks, he continued to make his way through the undergrowth.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	298. HokuleaBelca AU 3

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**5th April:** Hokulea!Belca #3

It had been exactly seven months since the first meeting between Prince Hector and the small Hokulea group, and since that day some things had changed over the continent. For starters, Belca, Shingetsu and a number of the other Hokulea were able to walk freely throughout Neue Favrille - albiet with a guard each to protect them - and do their business. They were also able to free a number of the Hokulea so long as they could pay for them - and this outraged Belca to no end.

Staring out of the window and into the market place, Prince Hector watched as the stubbon young man gracefully walked through the stalls followed closely by one of his best - a red headed guard named Linna. Hector was very much intrigued by Belca. The teen was yet to be a man and yet he held so much power within the Hokulea, and Hector was hard pressed to get him to agree to the smallest things. It was enough to make the young Prince not want to get out of bed in the morning.

But they were making progress. As slow as it was.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	299. Purple

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**6th April:** Purple

The colour had never suited him. It was supposed to be the colour of royalty, and the colour of power and eternal loyalty to a people. It was a powerful colour and one in which Orcelito believed he could never truely earn. It was why he had chosen to wear green during his inarguation. Green was the colour of jelousy and vile. But for the crowning, the blonde would have to wear the royal colours, and he didn't like the idea of wearing bruised plum or grape. It reminded him too much of the darkness he had commited.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	300. Gold

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**7th April:** Gold

Slashing downwards, Belca barely avoided hitting the soldiers heart, instead the blow sliced through the thin shirt and clinked off the chainmail. Swooping his sword in an arc, Belca brushed away the soldiers counter attack, kicking out to remove the man from the fight. Grabbing the arm of a second soldier, Belca ran his sword through the mans torso before taking his sword and moving onto his next opponent.

With each resounding clash, golden sparks flew and the eternal battle for freedom continued.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	301. Silver

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Reviews:** Thank you so much to all the reviewers, I know that I keep putting these up haphazardly, but I am going to get them all up. So thank you for sticking with me! And that you so much for taking the time to review! *Bows*

**A Year of Drabbles**

**8th April:** Silver

There were many things that Belca had learnt since arriving at the palace, but time and time again there was just _one_ thing that he just couldn't get.

"So, which fork am I using?" he whispered to Orcelito.

"The second one."

"Oh, thanks."

The highly polished cutlery had been laid out in a full for the state dinner, and everyone was sat dressed in fancy clothing and sparkling jewellery. It was the first time Belca had been allowed to attend one of these dinners and he had paid extra attention in his etiquette classes just for tonight.

Taking the second fork into one hand he _gracefully_ began to eat the next course.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	302. Make Believe 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**9th April:** Make-Believe 2

"There's no such thing as fairies!" Musca stated.

Spinning in horror, Belca clapped his hands over her mouth. "_Never_ say that. _Ever_. Every time you say that, a fairy dies. Now do exactly as I say and the fairy with live, okay?"

Eyes wide, the young Princess nodded and Belca slowly removed his hands. Pulling her to one side of the room he picked out a flower from a vase and placed it into her left hand.

"Now, spin in a circle three times and say 'I _do_ believe in fairies! I do! I do!' and then kiss the flower." Confused, Musca spun quickly and whispering the phrase before laying a quick kiss onto the purple-gold petals. "Okay, now you just have to throw the flower out of the window and the fairy will live!"

Once again, the small Princess did as she was told.

"Are fairies really real? Big brother Hector says that they're not," she pouted, annoyed and slightly scared that she had had to do something so childish.

"They're real. Prince Hector has just never seen them because he lives here and they only live in the forests outside of the cities. But they _are_ real. Okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	303. Hair Colour

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**10th April:** Hair Colour

"Okay, last month it was blue, before that it was red and before that it was green. So, what colour are you dying your hair _this_ month?" Eco asked.

"Umm... blonde I think," Belca smiled, shrugging.

"Hey! If you do that, me, you and Orcelito can go around as the three brothers instead of you two and Hector."

"I don't think he'll like that, Eco. Besides, I'm also thinking about dying my hair purple," the currently blue haired teen replied. "And from your little plan, I might be better off."

"Aww! Com'on! That's not nice. And you _know_ that blondes have more fun!"

"Yeah. Right."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	304. Paint

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**11th April:** Paint

Ducking behind a cloth covered table, Belca grinned as the paint bomb missed his head by centimetres. Waiting exactly three seconds, Belca lobbed one of his own paint bombs over the table and at Orcelito who yelled as the projectile hit him squarely in the stomach.

They had started the morning by covering every large object in the house and they laid out the buckets of paint so that they could start redecorating the house more effectively. But after a full hour of painting, the two brothers had gotten bored and the blonde had flicked a little bit of blue paint at the dark haired teen, which was the beginning of an all out paint war.

"What the-!"

**SPLAT!**

"Oh, thanks guys!"

Giggling the two fell about themselves at Hector's expression.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	305. Dessert

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**12th April:** Dessert

The large piece of chocolate fudge cake was drizzled lightly with white chocolate, dark chocolate curls edged the piece and a generous tea-spoon of cream dusted with caramel completed the devilishly mouth watering delight.

Drooling lightly, Belca's eyes never left the glorious dessert which had been placed in front of him. The dark haired teen was so focused on the item he didn't notice the giggling coming from his left as Hector, Orcelito and Eco fell further into their seats.

"You know you _can_ eat it, right?" Kiliko inquired lightly, already taking a fork to his own lemon and meringue pie.

"It's... so... _beautiful_!"

And the whole table burst out laughing.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	306. Desert

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**13th April:** Desert

The caravan trundled along, two Welbeck's* pulling the sheet covered carriage that the travellers were settled into, under the setting sun. Even now when the shadows were lengthening, the heat from the day lingered on the traveller's skin. Dressed in a flimsy red shirt and brown leather pants, Belca hummed softly as he held the reigns slackly in his hands. It was his turn to 'drive' while the others prepared themselves for the cold night ahead. He enjoyed moments like this on their travels. They had no particular destination in mind, and yet there was a queer sense of direction in their journey around the world. He was at peace, and he only hoped that it would continue for the future.

* * *

**Leoanda:** *Welbeck's are a cross  
between a camel and an elephant (I made it up). They are large creatures who  
can keep themselves cool and carry large amounts of water inside of them, but  
they are also large enough to pull or carry a carriage/tent thing. Also, as a  
side note, I changed the name to Welbeck purely because when I finally managed  
to get this typed up, Welbeck had scored the winning goal for England in the  
Euro 2012 cup against Sweden (3-2 to us!). It's my little way of celebrating a  
great game and an amazing goal =^_^=


	307. Skates

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**14th April:** Skates

Ever since she was a little girl, the ice had been her friend. She was a world class child ice-skater having entered many competitions on a national level (having won the majority) so the experience that her little body held was immense. But it was rather lonely out on the ice by herself, and since Subaru was so accustomed to doing everything else with her sister, she had always felt it strange that this was the one thing that truly defined who they were as individuals. Subaru danced upon the ice and Renju sipped her tea while humming along to the song being played over the speakers. _It was the skates_, she thought, _the skates and this ice is what keeps us different_.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	308. Crown

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**15th April:** Crown

Each of the prince's crowns sat on pillows of silk inside the giant vault beneath the castle. The vault itself was filled with many jewels and gilded armour and weaponry. Of the three crowns – which resembled male head-dresses more than actual crowns – two were made of gold and the third pure silver. The leaf patterning surrounding the main structure of the crowns made the gold ones seem like a late summer, while the silver resembled a white winter.

Whenever Hector needed to enter the vault for one reason or another, he always felt slightly envious of the silver head-dress. It was prettier in some ways, and it suit Belca more that he could say.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	309. Clock

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**16th April:** Clock

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

Heaving a sigh, Orcelito tried his hardest not to think about the time-keeping device situated on the opposing wall. He was quietly making his way through his paperwork in his office but that damn clock was making a nuisance of itself and it kept interrupting his concentration when he _needed_ to get this work done.

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

Gritting his teeth, the blonde was determined to read the next line of the paper before him and not repeat the last line like he had just done four times already.

_...with all this in mind..._

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

_...it will merely be a simple task to composite the entirety of the..._

**Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.**

_...all this in mind, it will merely be a simple task..._

"Damn it!"

Pushing his chair back, Orcelito glowered at the offending clock and decided to just end it once and for all. He had a secretary who told him when things were, he didn't even _need_ the thing. With that in mind, the blonde briskly walked around his desk and opened the small glass door grabbing the swinging lever that kept the clock moving so that it was no longer making any movements or, more importantly, any noise.

"Finally!" Smiling to himself, the crown Prince made his way back to his desk with a small skip in his step and found his place in the paperwork.

_...with all this in mind, it will merely be a simple task to composite the entirety of the..._

**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Swivelling in his seat Orcelito almost cried at the sight of the small bird pecking at his window.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	310. Silver 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**17th April:** Silver 2  
Each of the prince's crowns sat on pillows of silk inside the giant vault beneath the castle. The vault itself was filled with many jewels and gilded armour and weaponry. All three coronets were made up of pure silver and they glistened in the candle-light provided by the single candle which had been placed upon the only empty table in the room.

Standing just to the side, the King stared at the three crowns deep in thought. The first two had been made upon each of his son's births, but the third was a recent addition – an addition his wife did not yet know of. And just like the small silver coronet, the King knew that his third son would cause quite the stir. And it made him sad.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	311. White Houses

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**18th April:** White Houses

The lower level of the house consisted of a small kitchen which met directly with a small living area which only held a three seat couch and an old television. The upper floor was plain except for the polished studio floor which had once belonged to a dancer, now it belonged to six students who could barely afford the university fees let alone dorm rooms which is why they had decided to put their money together to rent out the white house with the small studio room. They had decided to leave the house in the state that they had gotten it in and to live in the studio – much like a small camping area. The next part of their lives were about to begin, and it was all starting in this white house.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Based slightly off the Vanessa Carlton song by the same name.


	312. Greenhouse

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**19th April:** Greenhouse

Clipping away a few stray stems from one of the tomato stalks, Belca let out a little smile as his hand brushed lightly over one of the smaller red fruits. The greenhouse was full of different plants, fruits and vegetables – all home grown – and was one of Belca's little hide-a-ways, an Eden which he could escape to when things got a little too much. Fingering the freshly cut stem in his hand, Belca gently placed it into a small bucket which held a collection of other stems before he carefully brought the small clippers back to the tomato plant to remove a second stray stem.

It was another peaceful day away from his family, his commitments and all the bull that came right along with it all.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	313. Driver

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**20th April:** Driver

The road was a treacherous place for anyone, let alone a small girl with only a tall, broad man to guard her. Pulling his carriage up beside them, the driver of the small herbal cart pulled on the reigns lightly so that the old horse pulling the cart slowed dramatically.

"Need a lift?" He asked politely, indicating that he was unarmed and only wanting to help out.

The man smiled his thanks, gently lifting the small girl to sit in the back of the cart with the packs and boxes, while the man himself climbed up next to the driver.

"Thank you. This is very kind of you," the man nodded with a bright smile.

"My pleasure. It's much safer anyway, you never know these days," shrugging lightly, the two shared a serious nod while the little girl drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	314. License

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**21st April:** License

Eco was giddy.

Not that that wasn't unusual, but this time it was a nervous giddiness which was covered professionally with his usual gleefulness. The reason for the up-beat blondes' nervousness was the fact that his best friend – someone who he adored, revered and even worshipped to a point – had just acquired his driving license. Belca had a driving license. It was both a funny and scary thought as Eco had been in a car while Belca had been learning. The dark haired teen had almost killed them. But that _had_ been sometime before Belca had gotten his official license... so, maybe the teen had improved.

"How did it go, anyway?" Eco asked, referring to the test.

"I think she liked me. She kept squeezing my knee during the test, which is good, because I was actually willing to let her go higher," he smiled back, not looking away from his new identification.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	315. Chicks!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

******22nd April:** Chicks!

The small box was chirping rapidly with the 'Pipi's that the chicks were letting out with volume. The small yellow bundles of fur were attempting to snuggle into the small mound of straw which were placed in mounds so that the young chicks could huddle together for warmth. They were just under six months old and having being taken away from their mother each of the chicks were feeling lonely. The eldest chick, Hector had rallied the little ones into a corner with the second hatched chick, Orcelito, trying to quiet the noisiest chick, Belca from screeching at the top of his lungs about the indecency of their rough management. The smallest and last to hatch chick, Musca, was quietly quaking and hoping that they would return to their mother soon.

Looking into the small box, Shingetsu tried not to laugh at the family dynamic. It was almost human-like.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	316. Bunnies!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

******23rd April:** Bunnies!

Chasing the small furry creature around the garden wasn't funny. But his little sister had tried to catch it after it had managed to get out of its hut for over two hours and she now sat crying as Linna ran around in circles chasing the stupid thing. It's quick, strong legs allowed the rabbit to bounce out of his snatching hands while he tried to prevent himself from falling over from his failed attempt to grab the silly thing.

Why couldn't his sister had just asked for a turtle?

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	317. Easter!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

******24th April:** Easter

For Belca, the day way filled with chocolate eggs, brightly coloured un-boiled eggs and a large family meal. There was no talk of religion or politics or even college, it was just a wonderful day filled with wonderful memories. Today they would all sit down to a nice meal which was especially prepared by their mother (his step-mother) and they would all take turns serving one another to show their respect for the day and everything it represented. Easter was a day of life, a time of peace and the bringing of a new season - of spring! Today was a day for memories and hope, and a day to welcome little Meiren, Hectors newborn daughter, into the family. It was also a celebration to prepare for Beltaine, but it was a day that the youngest Noctircus would always remember.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	318. Car

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**25th April:** Car

**SCREECH!**

"Ah!"

Slamming on the breaks, Belca stopped right in front of the fuel tank which would re-fuel the car. Sighing in relief, Belca pasted a smile onto his face, before addressing the rest of the car's occupants, "Well, that was fun."

"Fun...? ARE YOU INSANE?" Hector burst out, finally letting go of the door handle. Slamming open the car door, everyone fell out gasping for breath silent prayers of thanks as their feet touched the ground.

"How did you even get your license?" Orcelito practically whispered.

"She liked him," Eco answered, pale skin clammy with sweat. He had known how Belca had driven, Hell, Belca had all but _told_ him how he drove, and yet he had gotten in the car anyway, to go on a long trip to a different city half-way across the country. They took turns driving, so he had really thought about it when the youngest of the group had taken the wheel. Really, he had no excuse.

"'She'?"

"The driving examiner," Belca provided.

"You got your license because the examiner _liked_ you?" Linna gasped out. He wasn't sure what he was more shocked at – that he had gotten his license through a sexual manner or that there had been any sexual mannerisms at all.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Oh. God. You are _never_ driving again," Hector demanded, his skin paling all that much further.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	319. Madness

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**26th April:** Madness

The institute was actually quite nice. The hygienically white walls were covered in pictures which the patients had either painted or drawn to give the room a more homey touch. One of the patients sat silently in a chair off to one side. He had been admitted when he was a small child, and although there was originally nothing wrong with him, having been forced to live among those critically mentally ill had taken its toll. He had no idea as to why he had been admitted here, but he had never let himself think on it, instead preferring to focus on the here and now.

"Belca?" One of the floor nurses addressed him. Looking up at her, he noticed two men stood next to her – a tall brunette and a slightly shorter blonde. Belca's face didn't change from his usual bored expression, but inside he was curious. He had never had visitors before. Even his doctors were ones that worked only in the building. "These are your brothers, Hector and Orcelito. Is it okay that they talk to you?"

Nodding his consent, the nurse indicated to the chairs left by the walls and then left them to it.

"Hi, Belca, my names Hector. This is going to sound strange, but we're going to get you out of here, okay?"

Nodding once again, Belca internally wondered just what was going on.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	320. Genius

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**27th April:** Genius

Hector watched as Belca scribbled down little equations every now and then in the small notepad that Orcelito had given to him. The three of them had stopped off at a cafe not too far from the hotel they were stay at on their way back to their hometown. It had been three days since the two elder brothers had gotten the dark haired teen out of the mental institute, but so far the two couldn't understand why he had been admitted in the first place.

"What are you writing?" Orcelito asked gently.

Shaking his head a little, Belca handed the notebook over to the blonde, shrugging slightly. He didn't talk much, but when he did he sounded so serious and so much older than his seventeen years, it was a bit of a shock to hear him speak in the way he did, but it was still an improvement over the silence which had apparently lasted three years while inside.

Looking over the notes, Orcelito wondered how Belca even knew any of this – he hadn't seen any books or educational documents during the short stay at the institute – but if the answers to the equations were anything to go off, Belca was on the edge of genius – or pure insanity, but that wasn't something Orcelito actually thought about.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	321. Love

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**28th April:** Love

Love was an emotion which had had never really thought would be a part of his life. His childhood and teen years had been dedicated to serving Sir Lagan and love had never been a part of it. The man had saved his life, given him a purpose and a reason to exist. So Kiliko had given him his loyalty in return and he had followed it to his fullest. But now in his adult life, with this small blonde looking up at him with wide green eyes, his loyalty faltered. It wasn't love, but there was a light flutter in his heart. Whatever it was, it was something different and he kind of liked it.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	322. Hate

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**29th April:** Hate

It was an emotion which he hoped he would never feel. It was not a part of his culture. Hate was not something that he was proud to feel in fact he despised the fact that he felt the cruel emotion at all. But watching the smoke fume from the newly burned Hokulea village Tenrou felt hate for the people who had done this, who had been doing this for the past hundred years, who were driving his people into slavery, disease, poverty and death. The younger twin wasn't happy to feel hate, but he felt that it was well deserved.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	323. 40's Lounge Room

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**30th April:** 40's Lounge Room

The room was dark except for the table lamps which lit only a few small patches of each table. Smoke rose from lit cigarettes and pipes which were littered around the room hanging from loosing fingers and tight lips. In one corner a card game which had been started over twenty years ago and was continuing with different players was currently waiting for the next move from one of the elder opponents. On the small stage a woman was dressed luxuriously in a black spaghetti dress with a slit running up the side to the top of her thigh revealing a black and red lace garter. She was singing a deep blues song which matched the atmosphere of the room.

Sitting at the bar two gentleman watched the singer sipping their drinks.

"She's beautiful," the darker haired man spoke.

"Yes, she is," the other smiled back. "But she's not why we're here."

"No. She's not," Kiliko nodded. Lifting his drink he took a longer draught of his brandy before taking a breath. "I _do_ care for him."

"Which is why you'll end it. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. He's my brother, he's on his way to being one of the best lawyers out there and a relationship with you which is beyond professional would not only be hazardous, but it's also illegal," scowling at the slightly older man, Hector was not happy about any of this. The war had made his relationship with the singer bad enough, but for his brother to be homosexual and in a secret relationship with a fellow politician was something off the scales. And this was his mature brother.

"We could both die. But that won't stop me from loving him," Kiliko replied knowing full well the consequences of his affections.

"Doesn't matter. This isn't just for you it's for the country, the world. You can have your relationship if we all survive, but until then we have bigger things on hand."

"And her?"

"She's gone too. Why do you think we're meeting here?" Smiling with bitterness, Hector watched his soon to be ex-fiancé wondering if she would ever forgive him if they lived through this.

Probably not.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	324. Red vs Blue

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**1st May:** Red vs. Blue

As usual the two bases were at a standstill. Belca and Eco were sat on the roof of the Red base chatting about the universe and why they were here in the first place. It wasn't like the two teams were actually at war with each other, and yet they were supposed to be fighting like it.

Up on a cliff face, Tenrou and Kiliko were scoping out the Reds, the former complaining of the lack of action lately. The Blue team was small consisting of Kiliko, Tenrou, Hector and Orcelito and they were taking it in turns to watch over the Red team as the Red's had yet to leave their base in over a week. It was unusual and so had sparked a wonder as to what the Red team was up to, which is why they were here now, watching in sheer boredom.

"This is pointless," Kiliko moaned.

"Wait... their doing something!" Tenrou said excitedly.

Watching the two Reds standing, they watched as Belca shrugged and went into the base, Shingetsu coming out a moment later to join Eco before they both sat down once again.

"So... they're not doing something..."

"Obviously."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	325. The Master

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**2nd May:** The Master

Neue Favrille had become a place of death, where illness was bound to strike you down if the city guards didn't get to you first. The underground was rife with murder, rape and blackmail which had become more of an upper-ground ruling the streets and dealing out 'protection' in exchange for money or whatever could be provided in its place. The only thing that could be counted upon in this new dark age was 'The Master' – or rather the King of Neue Favrille. He was an unknown to the people but he kept the city tightly locked in the throes of fear and no one could escape it.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	326. Telephone

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**3rd May:** Telephone

***Ring Ring Ring Ring***

"Are you going to get that?"

"Nope."

***Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring***

"Seriously? You're just going to let it ring?"

"Yep."

***Ring Ring Ring***

"..."

***Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring***

"..."

"..."

***Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring***

"...Just pick it up!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"But it's annoying!"

"I don't care!"

***Ring Ring Ring Ring-***

"Finally!"

"You could have just picked it up."

"Nah, it's only Hector."

"Oh, well that's alright then."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	327. Home Improvement

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**4th May:** Home Improvement

Two planks of ply wood lay skewed across the floor along with a small packet of nails and screws which had somehow been ripped open and scattered in disarray. Specs of plaster dust and curls of wood lay in a small pile against the wall in which the three brothers were trying to attach the shelves to. The wall currently had five holes – the extra hole could not really be accounted for as none of them knew how it had happened or why it was even there, although they knew that it hadn't been there before they had started their little DIY excursion – which did _not_ fit with the screws which had to be fitted.

"This is the last time we do anything like this alone," Orcelito uttered, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Agreed," Belca nodded.

"Aw come on! It's not _that_ bad," Hector complained.

"Either way, I'm going to get some lunch. You coming?" Belca addressed the blonde.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	328. Crazy, Funky Hat

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS OR THE SONG 'Crazy Funky Hat'

**A Year of Drabbles**

**5th May:** Crazy, Funky Hat

Eco was an odd one at the best of times, but when he managed to pull Belca in with him the twenty year old was even worse. What none of the small group of friends expected though was for Tenrou to be that much more annoying with the blonde. Seeing a complete stranger walk by in the street with a simple beret sitting _just so_ would catch their undivided attention and they would just _have_ to perform their little song and dance.

"What's that? A hat? Crazy funky junky hat. Overslept, hair unsightly, trying to look like Kiera Knightly. We've been there, we've done that, we see right through your funky hat."

Slamming his fist against his head, Belca tried to slide to one side and away from the two, he could be conned into little bursts of oddities sometimes, but he would never to _that_ far.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	329. Opera

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS OR THE SONG 'Crazy Funky Hat'

**A Year of Drabbles**

**6th May:** Opera

The theatre was one of the best in the country and in the top ten in the world. The area was filled with red velvet seats and gold plated metal sitting side by side in several rows working their way in a stepped fashion all facing towards the beautifully crafted stage. Red curtains fell gracefully to reveal the set which just oozed a gentle snowing winter garden. Sat in the wintery garden on a snow covered bench, the world famous mezzo-soprano opera singer softly sang a few lines of one of the songs that he would be performing later that night. The theatre was currently empty and he was the only one there. He was supposed to be practicing but really he was just nervous. Although he was world famous he had never really liked standing on the stage, standing in the spotlight. But there he was... another performance and another night in the spotlight.

He couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	330. Hospital AU

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS OR THE SONG 'Crazy Funky Hat'

**A Year of Drabbles**

**7th May:** Hospital AU

Doctors and nurses milled about the place, walking patients from one room to the next or handing over charts and medications to the right people throughout the hospital building. Male nurse Belca was stood at his station typing up a report into the hospital database. Licking his lips in anticipation, Doctor Linna approached his secret crush (or so he thought) with a file (which any nurse could have handed over).

"Hey," the red head smiled.

Smiling back Belca laughed at the sour expression that passed briefly over the older man's face. "Bad day, Doctor?"

"Not too bad. You?" Smiling wider, Linna inwardly melted at the sound of the younger mans' voice.

"There have been better days, but at least there hasn't been too much of a rush today which is always good, even if it's not good for business."

"That's true." Sighing inwardly in disappointment at himself Linna moved onto his next task, determined to ask the male nurse out the next time.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	331. Window

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**8th May:** Window

The window was the only thing Belca really remembered from his early childhood. He remembered looking out into the garden and seeing a dark haired woman kneeling down in the vegetable garden and picking small herbs and vegetables for later that night. He remembered seeing the night sky filled with stars and a full moon. He also remembered how the fires of the fields scared him despite the fact that a voice whispered that it was natural and he shouldn't be frightened. But what he would always recall would be the winter nights when the window would be coated in drops of snow and steamed from the inside of the house so that when he traced over the glass it left patterns behind. That window was the only thing that connected him to his past life and it was something that would remain with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	332. Door

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**9th May:** Door

Slamming the door in his face, Shingetsu fumed as she threw her purse onto a chair. It had been a lousy night and it was bad enough that her husband's family hated her without them picking on him too. And he had just sat there. Doing _nothing_. She was so mad at him that she wasn't even going to let him into the house.

"Shingetsu, let me in! We need to talk about it," Hector called from the other side of the door.

"We don't need to talk about anything. I can deal with them, Hector. But not this. Not this." Putting her head in her hands, she tried not to cry.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	333. Notepad

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**10th May:** Notepad

It was his entire life. His accounts, his numbers, his contacts, his schedule, his day to day doings. His entire life was in that little book, and it took everything he had to keep it away from the love of his life. It wasn't that he was keeping anything from the young blonde, but Lagan did have his moments of privacy and he liked them to be only his own. Besides, he thought with a smile, some of the notes he had written in that little pad weren't for anyone else but himself - and the majority of those little notes were random sexual thoughts on the blonde.

* * *

**Leoanda:** Thank you!


	334. Mars

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**11th May:** Mars

Sending a prayer up into the heavens, Linna and Grey mentally prepared themselves for the next battle which would decide their capitols fate. The city had split itself in two over the state of the Empire and at that point two brothers were fighting over who would sit on the throne as Emperor – at least that was what the rest of the world thought the Civil War was over. In actual the war was over a puppet Emperor and the real Emperor. And Linna was praying to Mars that they would win.

"Ready?" Grey asked.

"As I'll ever be," Linna replied.

* * *

**Leo:** Grey is entirely made up as I just wanted Linna to have a non-important friend for him to sympathise with. Thank you!


	335. Venus

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**12th May:** Venus

Sitting in the Temple of Venus, Lady Helena stroked her swollen stomach thanking the Goddess for the child which she thought would never come. She had been married for seven years now and she had prayed at the Goddesses altar day after day in the hopes of becoming pregnant and giving her husband a child. A worry had long set into Helena's mind that she would nullify the marriage and go elsewhere to gain a son. Now her only worry was that the child would be born male. Either way, she was deeply grateful to Venus for the fertility that she had finally been granted.

* * *

**Leo:** Helena is the name I've decided to give the Queen as she doesn't seem to have a name in the manga yet. If I'm wrong and she does, please _do_ tell me as I would be more than happy to have that information and I'll also change the name later on. Thank you!


	336. Neptune

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**13th May:** Neptune

The ship "Azelprade" had hit a particularly bad storm and it was down to the now ex-prisoners and the Captain of the ship to make it through the storm. Captain Rovisco was smiling slightly as he grasped one of the line ropes as the sail came loose, tying it up tightly before it caused anymore problems. Across the deck, Reitz 'the first' (previously Prisoner A-778-25) grinned back thanking Neptune for the easy storming waters as they had had much worse than this during their journey to a new homeland, and it was an almost comfort for the two that they were now able to handle these situations so easily.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	337. Eurovision

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**14th May:** Eurovision

The contest itself had become more of a political battlefield between the countries voting and it had little to do with the songs themselves. Being more of a lyricalist, Eco fumed slightly in his seat as the points pointedly missed the Hokulea completely. He had written an amazing song that year for the Twins to sing to and they had done a fantastic job of performing it to an almost OCD perfection. Next to him but at the next table, Belca smiled slightly as Hector alternated between booing and cheering like the drunken man he was in that moment. Neither countries were going to win but it was the politics behind it all that made the two groups fume.

* * *

**Leo:** Sorry about the little rant, but Eurovision really does tick me off sometimes, and yet it's so addicting to watch – even though all we Brits wish for is not to be at the bottom of the right side of the board and to have at least 1 point (the awful memory of Gemini still lives on unfortunately)


	338. Saturn

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**15th May:** Saturn

Running through the castle corridors, Linna ignored the pain and the blood flowing from his right shoulder as he tried to make his way to Belca. The Prince had been taken from him once again and he was loath to admit that he couldn't protect the teen when the Prince needed it most. Belca was just to kind and caring to go against the Hokulea like he had, he had acted in defence but not in violence so that all might be well. And like always, Linna had allowed himself to be pushed to one side as his Prince was taken from him. The red head prayed to Saturn that he would have enough time to save the dark haired teen.

* * *

**Leo:** Just a note for those who don't know, Saturn is supposedly the God of agriculture, liberation and time so I used the time part here. Thank you!


	339. Pluto

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**16th May:** Pluto

Rovisco had met Pluto on a number of occasions in his life, but it was only when he embarked onto his pride and joy – the 'Azelprade' – that he really felt like he was meeting his old friend one last time. The sea Captain had managed to keep his head above the chaos and remain calm enough to figure out a plan, yet Rovisco could still feel a lingering stare on his back from the God of the Underworld. Maybe it was his time, or maybe it was closer than he hoping, but the Captain would remain stern and fight his way into life. Even if it meant making yet another enemy.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	340. Mercury

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**17th May:** Mercury

The message had been badly written, but it held the most important information in he was to live. Hector had no fantasy that he was being targeted by the Council somehow, and he was sure that the only way to unravel the mystery was through leaving clues around the place so that if anything _did_ happen, he would at least leave Orcelito and Belca with _something_ to get them started on the right track. Of course he had no idea if his younger brothers would pick up on any of it, but it was certainly worth the shot.

And he hoped to Mercury that he was doing everything with a fast pace.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	341. Diana

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**18th May:** Diana

Sitting in the cave with the hibernating foxes was actually quite relaxing. Their natural warmth allowed Linna to break out of his fever and help make sure that the youngest Prince remained warm and comfortable. Chancing a glance at the dark haired teen every now and then, Linna wondered at how he had mistaken the boy for the maid. Even without the wig and clothing he was beautiful, with sculptured features and a determination in his eyes which radiated a deep sadness underneath. As he watched, Prince Belca shifted in his sleep to lie on his side and snuggle into the fox's fur. The fox didn't seem to mind in its sleep and the red head thanked Diana for her swift kindness under the moonlight for the creatures she helped nurture.

* * *

**Leo: **Basically 'Diana' is just the Roman name for 'Artemis' the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon.


	342. Assassin AU2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**19th May:** Assassin AU #2

Poison blade in hand, Belca knew that nothing ever went to plan and he kept every one of his senses alert in case he needed to make a quick change. Sidling around the bed posts, Belca hid the shine of the blade at his side and licked his bottom lip in anticipation. This was his first Royal kill and he was damned if it wasn't to be done right. Lifting his left hand, the dark haired teen readied himself to cover the Prince's mouth and nose to prevent any sound as me moved his right hand – which was holding the poisoned blade – into a good position to that it would comfortably slide in-between the Prince's ribcage.

"I wouldn't do that."

* * *

**Leo: **Thank you!


	343. Assassin AU3

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**20th May:** Assassin AU #3

Diving under the bed's structure, the assassin quickly rolled to the other side and let his grey mesh of clothing hide him in the shadows as he silently slid behind a cabinet. Stilling his breathing, Belca waited for the speaker's breath to give away the speakers location so that Belca could kill him first. Hiding the blade to his side once more, the assassin silently made himself ready to move at any moment.

"You can't hide from me, you know. I know why you're here, and I know that you won't want to complete your task when you know what I know about you," the speaker whispered into the room.

Roughly gouging the distance, Belca felt that the other man was somewhere in the shadows at the back of the room. Annoyed, Belca mentally berated himself for not checking every cranny of the room before entering – it was a basic mistake, but one that could've cost him his life and his career.

"Just come out, and we can talk. Man to man. No one has to get hurt today," the voice uttered gently, obviously trying to calm him like he was some wounded animal. The tone of the voice angered the teen even more, and he was irritated that it would take to the next guard shift for him to make his getaway once the Prince was dead.

"Please, Prince Belca. You really do need to hear this," the voice spoke again.

Hearing his name made the assassin pause in his thought process. No one knew his name. His master didn't know it; his fellow apprentices had never known it; and this man shouldn't have known it.

_Wait... Prince...?_

* * *

**Leo: **Thank you!


	344. Fairground

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**21st May:** Fairground

Sitting atop the Big Wheel, the two could see the entire fairground and the rest of the village where they lived. Below them and in the next cart, Hector and Shingetsu were once again bantering over something which they would soon forget in lieu for kissing. Behind them, Belca giggled at one of Eco's comments, the two plotting on how to make Tenrou's life just that little bit more hectic that it already was.

"This is nice," Linna smiled at the young girl next to him.

"Yes," Musca nodded in reply.

It had been Belca's suggestion that the two take a cart together – Linna felt that it might be an attempt to get them to bond a little as they didn't really know each other despite Belca and Linna having known each other for a little over three years.

"Is there any ride that you'd prefer to be on, Musca?" The redhead asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"Not really, as a lady, I like the slow and lady-like rides so there isn't really anything I like to ride on when the carnival comes to town," the blonde smiled, looking over to her big brother Hector. She did wonder why brother Orcelito and his friend Kiliko hadn't joined them, but she knew that they'd be waiting for them when the ride finished.

"Well, we could always go to a stall," Linna smiled, more than just slightly worried that he had no idea on how to handle a child – especially one such as the lady-like Musca Noctircus.

"Hmm, maybe," Musca smiled up at the red head liking him already.

* * *

**Leo: **Thank you!


	345. Kingdom

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**22nd May:** Kingdom

Looking out over the hillside, Belca wondered at how he had never realised just how beautiful Azelprade truly was. Then again, he thought, he had never been outside the castle walls except when travelling there from his place of birth in a far off village that he could barely remember. The small group of travellers had decided to stop for a short break and the dark haired teen had decided to spend it looking at the splendour that was his Kingdom.

Slightly taken aback for a moment, Belca wondered just when he had started to think of Azelprade as _his_.

"Your Highness?"

Turning around, the Prince smiled at the taller man coming up the hill to meet him.

_Ah_, that was why.

Smiling back, Linna stretched out his hand to the younger boy. Taking the offered hand, Belca squeezed slightly smiling wider and he realised that he was happier now than he had ever been before.

**Leo: **Thank you!


	346. Headset Code 443 AU1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**23rd May:** Headset (code 443) AU #1

"Hello, thank you for calling Sanna Enterprise, my names Belca. How can I help you?" Trying not to let the boredom show in his voice, Belca continued to doodle onto the not so white note pad that he kept on his desk for that pacific reason.

"Belca~tan!"

Smiling at the hyper voice on the other end of the line, Belca wondered just what he had done to deserve a friend like Eco. He had either done something very good or _very _bad.

"Hello, Eco. You know that this is the third time you've called me today," the teen teased.

"Yep! And I make sure that I always get you too! Call it my little gift to the world!" The blonde giggled down the phone line.

"Yeah. So what are you working on now? Have you managed to finish _any_ of your songs yet?" he laughed in return. It was just too hard to stay bored around the blonde, even if he wasn't exactly there.

"Nope! But I'm trying!"

**Leo: **Thank you!


	347. Cybermen

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**24th May:** Cybermen

The half-metal half-human things marched after them as the five teens raced for safety. Kiliko led the way with Tenrou and Shingetsu close behind and Linna and Hector pulling up the rear. Racing across the tarmac, the five noticed little other than the metal-human monstrosities coming up the side streets to meet them on the main roadway.

"Where the hell is The Doctor?" Hector gasped out.

Pulling up, Kiliko took a few seconds to gather his surroundings and letting a single thought go out to the help that they really needed right then.

"The Doctor?" Linna asked, turning his head this way and that.

"He's supposed to be looking after us," Shingetsu answered, grasping Hector's hand in hers.

"He's also supposed to be _on time_. What with him being a _Time Lord_ and everything!" Tenrou finished for her.

"They'll be here," Kiliko put in.

"'They'? The Doctor isn't just one person?"

"No, he is. But he has two assistants," the older man replied, wondering if they should probably be running instead of talking. But Linna had just recently joined their little group and he deserved to know the type of trouble they always seemed to end up in.

"My younger brothers, Orcelito and Belca," Hector spoke up. "They started to travel with him not too long ago... Well actually, Belca started off two years ago and Orcelito only joined them last month. But they're out there somewhere."

"And they _should_ be here right now!" Tenrou fumed.

"Regardless, we need to start running again, because the Cybermen are catching up," Kiliko pointed to where the silver monsters were approaching. Nodding, the group began to run again, each hoping that the Doctor and his assistants would show up soon.

**Leo: **Thank you!


	348. Exams

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**25th May:** Exams

It was that time of year _yet again_.

Exams where here, and every teen aged fourteen to eighteen hated it. It was practically a seasonal occupation for the most important time of their lives, and they were forced to develop under the pressure and in enclosed spaces such as the library.

Sat in the exam room, Belca wondered just what all that time had actually done for him as he stared down at the paper in front of him. None of it made sense and yet he had spent the past year learning all of this. He had spent hours upon hours working and studying so that this _would_ make sense, and yet here he was, looking at the one thing which would make or break all the effort he had put in and he had no idea as to the answers.

Well, he could always just wing it, he supposed.

**Leo: **Anyone else felt like this?Thank you!


	349. Headset code 379 AU2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**26th May:** Headset (code 379) AU #2

Answering yet another call, Linna snatched a glance over to his favourite colleague. The teen was laughing down the phone and twirling his pen in his fingers – a good sign that he was talking to the ever elusive musician, Eco. The redhead wasn't jealous or anything, but it did irritate him the tiniest bit that a man the dark haired teen had never met could get further in a conversation that _he_ could, and he knew Belca in person and saw him each day when they both caught the train together.

Sighing quietly, Linna shook himself out of his slight daze and tried to focus on the conversation he was supposed to be having with one of Sanna Enterprises clients.

**Leo: **Thank you!


	350. Downton Abby Neue Favrille style

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Prompted by and for:** _vara_

**A Year of Drabbles**

**27th May:** Downton Abby [Neue Favrille style]

The house was actually a mansion and he had spent most of his life fearing the people upstairs. He was downstairs for good reason – born poor made him unwanted by those who lived in the upper half of society.

Or so he thought.

"Excuse me?"

Turning, Linna immediately bowed lowering his eyes and the young master of the house, Belca Noctircus, addressed him. This had never happened before, the upper levels never spoke to the lower levels except to give out commands and even then none of them were directly addressed.

"Yes, sir?"

"Umm... I was wondering what you name was," Belca spoke quietly, shuffling his weight uneasily from one foot to the other.

Holding back his surprise, Linna took only a second before giving his reply, "Linna Dzintars Orhaldi, my Lord."

"I'm no Lord, and you don't have to bow to me. Please."

Standing straight, Linna noticed the sad smiled on the young master's face. It was unusual to see the youngest son around the house as he was widely known to be off in the fields somewhere for most of the day, coming back only in the late evenings.

"May I call you 'Linna'?" Belca asked.

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you, Linna." Smiling a bit more happily, Belca stepped closer to the manservant, taking in his handsome features. The straight jaw, red-brown eyes and unusual red hair. Gulping lightly, Belca tried to hide the slight blush that reddened his cheeks. "Do you enjoy working for my family?"

"Of course, sir. It is a great honour."

Nodding at the expected answer, Belca took another step closer, not missing the flush that the taller man now held on his own face. "And do you enjoy anything in particular?"

"I enjoy every aspect of my work, sir. Otherwise I wouldn't be working here at all," Linna answered honestly. After a moment, the older man couldn't help but smile at the younger man as Belca smiled gently at him.

"Good." Taking on a quick glance at the door, Belca leaned up onto his toes to place a quick kiss onto the servant's lips before quickly retreating to a safe distance. Smiling shyly at each other, the two wondered just how long they could keep up the facade.

**Leo: **Thank you!


	351. Twinkle Twinkle

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Prompted by and for:** _vara_

**A Year of Drabbles**

**28th May:** Twinkle, Twinkle

The night sky was full of stars but each star was so far away that sometimes Musca wondered if her mother could really hear her when she prayed to the heavens. Most nights she spoke a silent prayer in thanks and for everything good that happened that day and asking for another good day tomorrow. But some nights, the blonde Princess wondered if her prayers weren't enough. There was so much danger now, and she was even worried for the commoner.

Biting her lower lip, she decided to try the commoner's prayer that he had tried to teach her the year before. Clasping her hands in front of her, she began to sing softly:

/_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,  
How I wonder what you are?  
Looking at your magic light,  
Watching over us tonight_

Before my dreams take me away,  
I kneel beside my bed and pray,  
For all the children in the dark,  
Till tomorrow, twinkle little star...  
Promise me you'll twinkle little star...  
Cos everybody needs a little star/

Closing her eyes tightly she thanked her mother and the Gods for their protection before snuggling under the covers of her bedding.

**Leo:** The song belongs to Declan Galbraith and is called 'Declan's Prayer'. Thank you!


	352. Ring Around the Roses

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Prompted by and for:** _vara_

**A Year of Drabbles**

**29th May:** Ring Around the Roses

This wasn't the first time the plague had made its way into the country, but it still scared the Hell out of everyone, man, woman and child alike. Rushing about going from business to home the people of Azelprade went about their business with as much enthusiasm as a frog hopping across a desert. Some areas of cities, towns and villages were cut off from the rest of the civilised world in the hopes of keeping the illness contained, but in every square children would spin in circles singing – almost chanting – a rhyme which had carried on from the last plague:

/_Ring Around the Roses,_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_"Ashes, ashes"_

_We all fall down!_

_Ring Around the Roses_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_"A-tishoo! A-tishoo!"_

_We all fall down!"_/

Falling to the ground in fake death, the children would giggle before standing and spinning all over again.

Walking the streets, Belca and Eco didn't think that it was every funny. In fact they were both heartbroken over the loss that each village, city and town seemed to have.

**Leo:** Thank you!


	353. Bah, Bah, Black Sheep

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Prompted by and for:** _vara_

**A Year of Drabbles**

**30th May:** Bah, Bah, Black Sheep

Head in one hand, Belca wondered not for the first time why he was even in this meeting. Hector and Orcelito seemed to be following the conversation well enough and adding their professional thoughts where necessary, so why he was needed here was beyond his knowing. Listening only the slightest at the subject being discussed, the youngest Prince couldn't help but think of an old rhyme he had sang while growing up among the common children in his birth place.

/_Bah, Bah, Black Sheep,_

_Have you any wool?_

_Yes Sir, yes sir,_

_Three bags full!_

_One for my master_

_One for my dame_

_And one for the little boy_

_That lives down the lane_/

"What?"

"Hmm?" Glancing up, Belca noticed that the whole room was staring at him – mostly in horror, others in curiosity.

"You were singing quietly," Orcelito pointed out gently.

"Oh. It's nothing, I apologise," he said formally, having the curtsey to blush darkly.

"I don't think I've ever heard that before," Hector mused.

"Oh? Well, it's just something I used to sing when I was very young."

"To do with the cotton shortage?"

"Yeah, I think."

"How... charming," Lord Lagan cut in, trying not to sound annoyed. The song was something he could do without as the situation in the Kingdom was edging towards that very same disaster the song came from.

"Not really," Belca shrugged ignoring the glare sent his way.

**Leo:** Thank you!


	354. Little Bo Peep

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Prompted by and for:** _vara_

**A Year of Drabbles**

**31st May:** Little Bo Peep

Standing in his office, Lord Lagan thought over his plans for Azelprade and his soon to be Kingship – if everything went to plan. Lord Lagan knew the truth behind it all, and he also knew that the world had gone astray in its beliefs. The people were lost sheep that needed to be found and if some had to be sacrificed for the sake of the many, then so be it. It was his sacred duty to make sure that all the lost sheep returned to their pens tails intact. He wasn't going to have a repeat episode of the former King's mistakes.

/_Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep_

_And can't tell where to find them._

_Leave them alone, and they'll come home,_

_Wagging their tails behind them_

_Little Bo-Peep fell fast asleep,_

_And dreamt she heard them bleating;_

_But when she awoke, she found it a joke,_

_For still they all were fleeting._

_Then up she took her little crook,  
Determined for to find them;_

_She found them indeed, but it made her heart bleed,_

_For they'd left all their tails behind 'em!_

_It happened one day, as Bo-peep did stray_

_Unto a meadow hard by—_

_There she espied their tails, side by side,_

_All hung on a tree to dry._

_She heaved a sigh and wiped her eye,_

_And over the hillocks she raced;_

_And tried what she could, as a shepherdess should,_

_That each tail should be properly placed._/

No, all the tails would remain intact this time around, and in no way was he going to give up. His determination was so strong that he had even adopted that puppet for a son letting his natural born child run off into his fantasies with the hope that the boy would leave him alone once and for all. The boy was one of the many sacrifices after all.

**Leo:** Thank you!


	355. Gemini

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**1st June:** Gemini

With the world as it was, Kiliko Lagan had to hold up two faces: his own, and the persona that he presented to the general world. There were only two people currently living that knew of his true nature – his more caring and considerate nature – while everyone else who met him and knew of his reputation knew him to be cold, aloof and extremely professional. He was well accustomed to the constant changes of society – both upper and lower – so he hid himself behind his 'second' personality in order to keep his 'original' personality safe. Kiliko had no qualms with who he truly was, but he knew just how much his adopted father would be both disappointed and hateful of it.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	356. Countdown

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**2nd June:** Countdown

It was one of the most popular TV shows around. For the elder generation anyway.

Hector had been pitted against many older men and women in the past few months during his time on the show, and all because he had a not-so-secret crush on the word and math hostess, Shingetsu. Every time she watched him while waiting for him to choose either a vowel or a consonant he would flush bright red and send a cheeky smile her way while when replying.

"A vowel, please. A consonant. Another consonant. And finally a vowel please, Shingetsu," he grinned, hoping she would notice his interest.

She did, but she ignored it just like she always had. "Of course, Hector."

"Now that we have all the letters, and a difficult set it is wit R. So, let's start the clock!" the quiz host, Tenrou (Shingetsu's younger twin brother) cheered. Not two moments later the music that always accompanied the thirty second countdown clock began. When the music ended, the two participants sat back, both double checking the length of their chosen words.

"Now what do you two have?" Tenrou smiled.

"Eight," Lagan, Hector's opponent answered.

"Nine, I think."

"Alright, well let's get the eight first," the male twin nodded to the elder gentleman.

"Equators," Lagan replied.

"That's very well done, sir! Yes, you can definitely have that," Shingetsu smiled spelling it out on the board.

"So, what's your nine, Hector?" Tenrou asked, intrigued.

"Um, quatorzes? As in four of the same royals in the card game piquet," Hector smiled, wondering if he had spelt it right.

"That's... That's right. It's also the French for fourteen," Shingetsu explained, surprised that Hector knew the word, but not at all surprised at _how_.

Grinning broadly, Hector shuffled in his seat quite pleased with himself.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	357. Ten

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**3rd June:** Ten

Linna had ten scars that Belca had caused, and the dark haired teen both loved and hated every single one of them. He loved them because Linna had gotten them saving him, protecting him and generally just caring for him, and he hated them because Linna had felt that he need protecting and that the red head needed to face the danger that Belca had put himself into. Those ten scars were marks that would never leave Linna, and although Belca didn't like them, Linna adored all ten as they were marks that showed that he _could_ protect his Prince. And he was completely content to attain more.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	358. Nine

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**4th June:** Nine

The nine of them had been trapped in the elevator for approximately four hours and twenty-two minutes now, with no sign of them getting out any time soon. The three brothers and sister had taken over one side of the lift, the twins had taken one of the two remaining corners with the red head sitting against the middle wall and the two frenemies had taken the remaining corner. Despite them all have sat down it was still cramped and none of them knew just how much longer they were going to be stuck like this.

"So, you're not brothers?" Belca asked the blonde and dark haired men.

"No," the elder man replied.

"Yes! We're adopted brothers," the blonde man pouted, lightly shoving the older man. "Are you three brothers?"

"Yes, and Musca is our younger sister," Orcelito spoke, brushing a stray strand away from the young girls hair.

"You wouldn't know it sometimes, but we are quite the close-knit family," Hector smiled, letting his eyes roam over his three younger siblings.

"No we're not. And shouldn't we be talking about when we'll be getting out of here? I mean what about food? Does anyone have any?"

Rolling their eyes, Hector and Orcelito both shared a look that spoke volumes about the youngest brothers thought process.

"I have some protein bars in my bag, but not much else I'm afraid," the red head intoned.

"Excellent!"

"Oh, give me a break," Shingetsu moaned under her breath.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	359. Eight

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**5th June:** Eight

"How much do you love me?"

"With my entire being. Why, how much do you love me?"

"More than the world."

"Well, you _are_ my world."

"Awww. You're my world too."

"Between one and ten, how much do you love me?"

"Eleven. You?"

"*Giggle* Eight..."

"What?"

"...And turn it sideways."

"Oh. Oh! Oh, very clever." ¬_¬

*Grin*

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	360. Seven

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**6th June:** Seven

_Seven rings to guard the Sacred Realm_.

Each of the rings had been handed to the Seven Temples of Ages to wait for the Sacred Guardians who would once again take hold of the rings and take back the protection of the world from the darkness which had been sent into the Sacred Realm when the world had last been in mortal danger.

Now, with three of the seven found, the fourth having _just_ been found but not yet located, the time to fight in the upcoming war was getting closer to hand and yet the Guardians were just so unprepared, with three of them still missing.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	361. Six

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**7th June:** Six

The conversation ran the gamut from the erratic to the erotic, and as usual, it was all _Hector's_ fault. They had decided to play a word game on their journey into the countryside that consisted of six words each and they had to create a short story which somehow linked these six words together. All of Orcelito's words were academic; Hector's were raunchy and way too x-rated for this little game, while Belca seemed to have the running theme of sadness and food. Overall, it was an interesting car ride.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	362. Five

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**8th June:** Five

That was when we invented it. The _Blue Monday_ was assigned as its code name during the course of the creation and early theoretical stages of the project as it reflected what every day of the project itself felt like. The project was simple in its complexity, with over one hundred people unintentionally involved in the creation and the project itself had managed to somehow spin out of their control. The _Blue Monday_ was not so much a secret but was now a living public secret that all knew of, but never mentioned.

Belca hated _Blue Monday_.

* * *

**Leo:** If anyone can figure this one out, you can understand my mind better than I can.


	363. Four

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**9th June:** Four

There was no other option than to surrender. The gentle caress of the older man's fingertips as he patched up one of his wounds pushed Belca over the edge as the dark teen let out an exhausted sigh. Linna's firm hands skimmed over the wound which was slowly being bandaged, and the pure gentleness of the touch caused Belca to just relax into the touch and surrender to the drowsiness that had come over him. Letting his head fall back, Belca enjoyed these few moments of reprieve.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	364. Three

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**10th June:** Three

Spending time with all these people was such fun. It only remained to decide which he would kill. It was a little game between the three of them: Belca, Eco and Linna. They were currently pointing guns at each other, fingers ready on their triggers and the safety off. Down on one knee, Linna held his Smith & Wesson 586 4" at Eco's head while his other hand held his Magnum 500 pointed at Belca's chest. It almost physically hurt the red head to hold his Magnum at the dark haired teen but considering the current circumstances, it was difficult not to.

The three of them were the last remaining gamers and so far it had been fun but with the three of them being the last in the game, it had gotten intense.

From Eco's perspective, the game was just beginning as he knew Belca would never back down even with the red head on the table, so Belca was his real opponent. Linna would easily fall when he truly threatened the dark haired teen. Eco himself would probably fall to the younger boy, but he was determined to push the other boy as far as he could.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	365. Two

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**11th June:** Two

Despite it being mid-winter, Musca was sat in one of the barren trees that littered the back gardens of Castle Neue Favrille. Six years had gone by, and at sixteen Musca had taken on more and more of her Royal duties trying her hardest to become a good ruler in her brothers' place. Looking up at the grey sky she pondered on just how they had all gotten here.

"Princess Musca?"

Looking down at her faithful – and now slightly older – Knight, she smiled thanking the heavens above that he had been sent to her. He had remained by her side all these years and his loyalty was undying which filled her heart with warmth every time he was in her presence. She was wiser beyond her years now and the two cultures had finally been intertwined to the point that it was a much more relaxed atmosphere in the cities.

It was just the two of them now, her and Seamrog, the only ones left who knew the complete truth about how the Hokulea had become 'human'. But it didn't get lonely when they were together.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	366. One

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Dedication:** _For all LinnaxBelca fans_

**A Year of Drabbles**

**12th June:** One

He was the one. The only one. Gulping, Linna shuffled in anticipation for when the doors would open and he would face the rest of his life. Behind those doors, Belca waited dressed in Eco only knew what, while Linna himself stood dressed in a white uniform at the churches altar. Gulping once more, his eyes jumped up at the sound of the doors opening.

Taking a quick gasp, Linna couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty that was Belca. The dark haired man was dressed in a simple loose white tunic with white velvet breeches and barefoot.

Eco trailed not too far behind him, but the red head didn't even notice the blonde.

Taking quick steps to the altar, Belca grasped the older man's hands in his and pushed up onto his tiptoes to give Linna a quick kiss. Letting his right hand slide into the red hair, Belca made the quick kiss deeper, not letting go of the man until they were both gasping for breath.

"Marry me?" Linna whispered.

"Yes," Belca whispered back.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	367. Last One! End of Year!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**13th June:** Last One! End of Year!

Placing the bouquet of flowers onto the grave stone, Orcelito smiled sadly at the engravings placed onto the grave setting. Taking a small step back the blonde joined his two brothers and sister at their parent's grave side. Musca held onto Hector's hand tightly while Belca took her other hand. The four of them took a few moments to silently speak to the deceased royalty.

"It's time to say our final goodbye," Hector spoke, the weight of their losses and their gains heavy in his voice.

Nodding, Orcelito straightened his shoulders and whispered his farewell.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," Musca sniffled, curtsying deeply and wiping away a stray tear.

"We'll come to visit, but for now I want to thank you... To thank you both for bringing me into this world that you were both born into. To thank you for letting me be with my siblings and letting me help to change the world," Belca uttered, feeling the weight of his words just as Hector had.

Stepping away completely, the four made their way from the Royal Graveyard and walked towards their friends, their family and the only people in the world who could make them feel like they were home.

Wrapping his arms around Kiliko's neck, Orcelito snuggled his nose into the man's coat while Kiliko nosed into the blonde hair. Smiling lightly, Kiliko knew that they would all have many years together and they could now take their time to get to know each other properly. Seamrog took Musca's hand from her brothers and smiled down at her, knowing that the years ahead for him were going to be eventful. The twins both smiled at the eldest brother, Shingetsu drawing him into a light hug and the men shaking hands. Linna pulled Belca into a deep hug kissing him lightly and smiling at each other.

They were here and after everything that had happened since the beginning of +C: Sword and Cornett were memories that they could finally say a quiet goodbye to.

* * *

**Leo:** Thank you!


	368. A Thank You from the Author

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN "+C Sword and Cornett" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles**

**Final Note:**

I wanted to end this by writing that they all lived happily ever after, but since the manga hasn't finished and there is still so much to read and for all the plot lines to develop, I can't really write about may or may not happen so I'm just going to have to wait for further updates and maybe I'll pick up one of the AU's or start a bigger story.

Either way, I want to thank everyone for staying with me since the beginning of this fic/drabble thing and I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed as it means so much to me that you have all taken the time to write to me and to give me many, many, many prompts that I have fully enjoyed writing.

It has been a tough couple of years and I have been through quite a lot and this fic has managed to keep me going and keep me writing so despite what you may have not known, each review and each time someone has read this piece of work, it had always put a smile on my face and given me hope for a better day tomorrow, and the day after.

Thank you.

Now, despite my better judgement I _have_ to write:

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
